Mi pequeño monstruo
by Kira Read
Summary: Sakura ha crecido y Touya debe dejarla ir; sin embargo, no se la dejará tan fácil a "ese mocoso". Los preparativos para la boda, sentimientos encontrados y situaciones raras lo volverán casi loco, pero todo sea por la felicidad de su pequeño monstruo.
1. Lo vi

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo CLAMP.**  
><strong>

**Mi pequeño monstruo**

**Prólogo:** _Lo __vi_

Pateó una vez más la lata de soda que había encontrado unas calles atrás, el aburrimiento estaba claramente reflejado en su atractivo rostro y lo hacía lucir aun más enigmático de lo que ya era de por sí. Suspiró con fastidio, ¿cómo era posible que en su único día libre en semanas nadie estuviera disponible para él? Su padre se encontraba en una conferencia en la ciudad de Tokio, Yukito estaba abarrotado de puros locos a los cuáles debía escuchar…

-"No, locos no, solo _personas__ con__ diferentes__ necesidades__ emocionales__ a __las __nuestras_" – pensó, imitando el tono de voz de su mejor amigo con cierto toque burlón.

Claro que se estaba olvidando de mencionar a una de las personas que más lo entretenía y esa era su pequeña hermana, Sakura. Claro que ya no era pequeña, no, y eso le preocupaba en sobremanera. Con el tiempo Sakura se había vuelto una mujer hermosa, demasiado para su gusto, y seguía manteniendo esa actitud sensible y agradable hacia todos, sobre todo hacia _ese __mocoso_. Apretó los labios y pateó con más fuerza la lata de soda vacía que, por alguna casualidad del destino, fue a parar a la cabeza de un pobre señor que pasaba por ahí. Touya Kinomoto le restó importancia y siguió con su camino, estaba enojado consigo mismo por culpa de _él_, ¿cuánto tiempo ya llevaba con su hermana? Si no le fallaba la cuenta debían ser al menos 9 años...9 AÑOS! Casi…un ¿matrimonio? ¡No si el seguía vivo para impedir eso! Suspiró con algo de pesar, siempre que pensaba en la relación de _ese__tipo_ con _su__ pequeña__ Sakura_ desperdiciaba su día planeando la desaparición y muerte de Shaoran Li sin que nadie sospechara que él era el culpable. Aunque, últimamente, parecía que esa relación no andaba sobre ruedas; cada vez escuchaba a su hermana quejarse más seguido de que el mocoso chino estaba distante y que sentía que la evitaba adrede, ¿sería verdad? No quería ver a su monstruo triste pero…

-¡Vamos Shaoran, apúrate!

-Eh…yo…yo...

Touya observó sumamente extrañado la situación que se desarrollaba frente a él. Ahí estaba el mocoso con el rostro cubierto de un, según él, ridículo sonrojo y a su lado estaba parada una mujer de largos cabellos negros, curvas impresionantes y unos lentes que no permitían ver lo que seguramente eran unos hermosos ojos; parecían discutir algo y él negaba continuamente con la cabeza mientras su rostro enrojecía cada vez más, se veía realmente nervioso y gracioso. El joven Kinomoto lamentó no tener una cámara para grabar toda la tontería que hacia su "cuñado" mientras la belleza estaba colgada de su cuello…entonces lo comprendió, o eso pensó.

-¡¿Qué demonios? – exclamó totalmente alterado Touya, dispuesto a ir en ese instante y descuartizar a Shaoran.

Intentó avanzar hacia ellos, pero decidió que sería mejor observarlos un rato. El mocoso no era de su agrado pero merecía el beneficio de la duda, lo haría solo por su hermana. La mujer jalaba al ambarino con insistencia y este, al cabo de unos minutos, comenzó a caminar ya sin resistirse. Vio como le ofrecía el brazo a la pelinegra y esta lo aceptaba gustosa, Touya frunció el ceño. Caminaron unas cuadras más y al fin se detuvieron frente a un hotel que lucía lujoso, la mujer se soltó del brazo del muchacho y le dijo algo que hizo poner nervioso al chico, luego de otro comentario de la bella pelinegra él pareció cambiar su rostro y comenzó a caminar decidido hacia la puerta del hotel. Al verlo avanzar solo Touya pudo respirar tranquilo.

-Parece que le debo una disculpa mental al mocoso – murmuró para sí –

Pero cuando se disponía a irse, sucedió. Todo pasó en cámara lenta, de manera realmente tortuosa. El joven chino se detuvo de repente y se volvió para ver a la muchacha, esta sonrió y avanzó hasta él; cuando estuvieron frente a frente se quedaron mirando el uno al otro y de repente ella tomó las manos de él entre las suyas y las besó de manera cariñosa, luego se le tiró encima y el no la rechazó. Eso fue suficiente para él, retrocedió un par de pasos y sacó su celular, se quedó observando un rato el número que iba a marcar, suspiró y lo hizo. Era lo mejor para todos.

-Hola, si…soy yo. Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente – dijo tratando de no gritar por la furia que sentía -

_-En realidad yo… - intentó decir la persona con la cual se comunicaba – _

-Es serio y no puedo decírtelo por teléfono. Ve a casa, AHORA.

Con su tono autoritario y esa voz que sonaba como una mezcla de desesperación y furia no puedo menos que recibir un "Estoy saliendo ya mismo". Se pasó una mano por el cabello y apretó las manos hasta que le dolieron, nadie iba a burlarse de esa manera de su hermana, no iba a dejarla en ridículo. El se encargaría de darle su merecido al desgraciado de Li porque lo había visto, no existía manera de negarlo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¡hola! Jeje, este es un pequeño proyecto que tenía en mente desde hace un par de semanas, espero que les agrade. Todo comenzó una noche de aburrimiento mientras veía nuevamente CCS y a pesar de que no cuento con mucho tiempo últimamente no me pude resistir a publicarlo. La historia se enfocará en Touya, como ya han de haber notado, y todo lo que sufre al sentir que pierde a Sakura, no daré más detalles ~ sería adelantar las cosas. Soy nueva en este espacio, pero espero que les agrade esta pequeña historia. En realidad soy algo tímida y publicar este fanfic me pone nerviosa así que mejor me retiro, estaré esperando por sus opiniones acerca de mi proyecto. Muchos saludos!<p> 


	2. Sorpresa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo CLAMP.

**Mi pequeño Monstruo  
><strong>

**Capitulo****1:** _Sorpresa_

Eran casi las 23:30 cuando Touya Kinomoto llegó a casa. Su cabello desordenado, ropa desaliñada y la expresión de su rostro daban a entender que nada bueno le había sucedido esa tarde, y era más que cierto. El pobre joven se sentía desesperado, hablar con Yukito le había hecho bien, pero nada de lo que su mejor amigo le dijo le podría ayudar, al menos no como el quería.

**Flash Back**

_- No me estás escuchando Yuki, estaba frente al mejor hotel de la ciudad con una mujer impresionante, ¿qué crees que iban a hacer? ¿jugar a las cartas? – exclamó totalmente exasperado el castaño –_

_- Te escucho y te entiendo, Touya; sin embargo, me cuesta creer que Shaoran le haga algo como eso a la pequeña Sakura – respondió con toda la calma del mundo el joven de los lentes – Además, no tienes pruebas. Pudo ser un simple abrazo, tú tiendes a exagerar las cosas – añadió con una sonrisa –_

_Touya realmente apreciaba a su mejor amigo, lo quería como a un hermano, pero en ese momento no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda; ¿era demasiado pedir que fuera tan irracional como el tan solo una vez en su vida? ¡Al demonio con la psicología y toda esa payasada! Necesitaba un amigo que lo apoyará en sus proyectos de secuestro y destrucción de Shaoran Li._

_- ¡Yo nunca exagero! – exclamó ofendido, mas la mirada que le dirigió Yukito le hizo entender que ese era asunto perdido – Ese no es el punto, ¡maldita sea! Este tipo engaña a mi hermana, ¡yo lo vi!_

_- ¿Y el hecho de que tú lo vieras demuestra que es cierto? ¿No te has equivocado ya antes? ¿O tengo que recordarte las veces que creíste que robaba tu casa, cuando me dijiste que lo viste obligando a tu hermana a hacer cosas indecorosas o aquella cuando por una semana estuviste paranoico sin separarte del cuarto de Sakura porque pensabas que él se colaba allí por las noches?_

_Touya apretó lo labios y soltó una expresión de enojo, Yukito se limitó a dedicarle una de sus mejores sonrisas de consuelo._

_- Touya tienes que aprender a confiar en las personas, yo no creo que Shaoran haya hecho algo como engañar a Sakura porque sé que está más que enamorado de ella; sin embargo, te diré algo: si realmente piensas que hay motivos para dudar de la credibilidad de nuestro pequeño amigo – hizo un alto por la mirada asesina de su mejor amigo que le decía "ese mocoso no es nada mío" y se corrigió – perdón, digo de mi pequeño amigo habla con Sakura, pero de manera calmada y consciente, de otra forma solo la lastimarás._

_La tranquilidad que le dio haber escuchado esas palabras por parte de Yukito lo ayudó a contenerse de correr a acusar al mocoso. Después de un rato su amigo se fue y el decidió que no quería ver a su hermana en esos momentos, necesitaba con urgencia aire fresco._

**Fin Flash Back**

Suspiró ante el recuerdo, odiaba que él siempre tuviera la razón.

- Maldito psicólogo sabelotodo – murmuró a la par que subía con dirección a su habitación.

Solo después de unos instantes se dio cuenta del silencio que reinaba en su hogar, pero luego recordó que hora era y supuso que _el__ monstruo_ya debía estar durmiendo. Se cambió de ropa y fue al baño para asearse un poco antes de dormir; cuando salió se quedó observando la puerta del cuarto de su hermana. "¿Realmente estaría tan mal decírselo?", pensó algo consternado. Llevado por una fuerza mayor abrió la puerta y entró para ver a una preciosa joven de cabellos castaños durmiendo placidamente. Touya se enterneció.

- Tonto monstruo – susurró, mirándola con completa adoración – siempre causándome problemas.

Se quedó un rato más mirándola, se veía tranquila, mas el recuerdo nada feliz de lo que había presenciado horas antes lo hizo fruncir el ceño y lo decidió por fin. Le acomodó el edredón y se aseguró de que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas, de otra manera ese monstruo descuidado pescaría un resfriado. Salió sigilosamente de la habitación y caminó más tranquilo hacia la suya; antes de cerrar por completo su puerta se volteó en dirección al cuarto de su hermana, no hubo dudas: estaba haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

><p>Le faltaba poco para llegar a casa, el día había sido terrible en el hospital. Lo había despertado su celular por una emergencia y tuvo que salir más temprano de lo normal de su casa, ni si quiera hubo oportunidad de fastidiar un rato a su pequeña hermana; después de llegar y solucionar el caso de un paciente que llegó bastante grave comenzó la pesadilla al ser perseguido por las enfermeras que no lo dejaban trabajar en paz y eso no fue todo: también las pacientes locas se le tiraban encima…<p>

**Flash Back.**

_- ¡¿Es que acaso las mujeres ya no tienen dignidad? – le gritó a Yukito cuando salieron a almorzar juntos._

_- No seas malo, Touya. Mejor come, comer te hace feliz – trató de animarlo a la vez que engullía un plato entero con rapidez sobrenatural._

_- Eso es contigo Yuki – respondió el castaño rodando los ojos -_

**Fin Flash Back.**

Además, había tenido que quedarse algunas horas extras porque el tonto de Yamamoto había tenido un percance, "Seguro una cita, estúpido mujeriego". Al divisar su casa se sintió aliviado, por fin algo de descanso, pero su rostro de ensombreció de repente: tenía que hablar con Sakura. Estacionó su auto y bajo de manera lente, tratando de retrasar el momento en que vería a su hermana llorar por ese idiota, se paró frente al recibidor y abrió la puerta de golpe, decidido.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa monstruo!

Lo único que escuchó por respuesta fue una exclamación y un par de sonidos que provenían de la sala, frunció el ceño. Llegó tan rápido que ni siquiera notó como lo hizo, pero la escena que se encontró no le causó ninguna gracia: su hermana y el mocoso estaban sonrojados, ambos parados junto a la mesa y se notaba en sus labios que no habían estado quietos. Todo eso solo encendió su furia y dio paso a un sinfín de barbaridades.

- ¡Có…cómo… ¿¡Cómo te atreves a mostrarte en MI casa después de lo que hiciste ayer? – gritó furioso mientras se acercaba a zancadas a la pareja.

El ambarino no pudo menos que mirarlo con la cara llena de confusión.

- ¿De qué hablas, Kinomoto? – preguntó sin soltar la mano de Sakura.

Touya no se podía creer el cinismo del _mocoso__ese_ y lo separó de su hermana para luego agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa.

- Hablo de lo que hiciste ayer en el mejor hotel de Tomoeda con una morena mientras mi hermana estaba trabajando – dijo intentando no matarlo en ese mismo instante.

- ¿Hotel? ¿Morena? ¿De qué rayos ha… - la frase se quedó en el aire y el joven Li palideció de repente. Touya pudo sentir que alcanzaba la gloria al ver la mirada de su hermana.

- ¿De qué habla Touya, Shaoran? – preguntó algo alarmada y confundida.

- No…espera…Sakura – el novio no lograba articular más que palabras sin mucho sentido y la pobre joven Kinomoto solo se comenzaba a sentir mareada con toda aquella situación.

- Te lo explicaré yo, monstruo – dijo tirando a un lado a Shaoran – Ayer vi a este tarado en la puerta de un hotel con una mujer y se veían bastante a gusto, ¿no es así querido "cuñado"?

- ¡Nada es lo que parece! – exclamó el aludido al ver que el bello rostro de su novia se tornaba triste rápidamente – en serio, puedo explicarlo – dijo intentando acercarse, pero fue detenido por Touya.

- No te le acerques, porque te mataré – y por el tono que utilizó el chino supo que era en serio.

- Has mal interpretado todo Kinomoto, yo estaba…

- Abrazando a una mujer de manera cariñosa frente a un hotel, ¿cómo mal interpretar eso? – añadió lo último en un tono bastante sarcástico.

Sakura tenía los ojos ya humedecidos, Shaoran sentía que las palabras no le fluían para hablar, Touya quería asesinar al tipo y, en medio de todo este lío, la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando ver una morena ya conocida para _todos_ en esa sala.

- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – la voz de la mujer despertó a todos.

- ¿Tú? – preguntó Touya desencajado por completo.

- ¿Yo qué? – la aludida lo miró desafiante.

- Kinomoto, te presento a mi prima, Meiling Li – susurró aún si comprender todo el embrollo que se había formado por todo _su __asunto_.

- ¿Tú prima?

- ¿Shaoran, de qué estaba hablando mi hermano? – preguntó Sakura por segunda vez, aunque su voz ahora sonaba más quebrada que antes.

El doctor sintió que el mareado en ese momento era él, "¿Prima? ¡Qué demonios! O este tipo es un cerdo o yo…", miró a su hermana desesperado y pasó la mirada de ella al mocoso a la prima del mocoso. No podía haber situación más extraña, pero lo siguiente que pasó nadie se lo esperaba, de un momento a otro Shaoran Li se había inclinado y esa forma de inclinarse, al igual que la pequeña cajita que sostenía entre sus temblorosas manos, solo podían significar una cosa. Touya no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, estaba petrificado.

- Sakura Kinomoto – respiró profundo antes de proseguir - ¿Te casarías conmigo?

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Aloha a todos ~ Uf bueno, ya les traje el nuevo capítulo. Antes de hacer cualquier comentario que agradecer los rewiews (que comenzaré a responder a penas termine de publicar este capitulo), realmente me animaron a seguir con esta historia. También agradezco a aquellos que leen anónimamente, no espere recibir tantas visitas a este fanfic.<p>

En fin, espero que lo que he escrito sea de su agrado y, en cuánto a como lo dejé... ¿Alguien se esperaba eso?, espero que no, eso significaría que hago mi trabajo bien xD. Realmente me esmeré y espero que tenga el efecto deseado. Bueno, también quisiera avisar que de ahora en adelante publicaré nuevo capitulo cada viernes, entre semana se me hace imposible por los estudios.

Bueno, no tengo más que decir...creo. Solo agradecer nuevamente sus comentarios, todos son bienvenidos y sus sugerencias también. Muchos saludos, hasta el próximo viernes.


	3. Fiesta de Compromiso

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo CLAMP.

**Mi pequeño Monstruo**

**Capítulo****2:**_ Fiesta__ de __Compromiso_

Miró su reflejo, se sentía realmente fastidiado, ¿cómo había llegado a _esa_ situación? No debía haber aceptado, debía haber hecho algo. Odiaba el terno que llevaba puesto, por más que fuera su favorito, lo odiaba; odiaba a Yukito por haberlo convencido de ir a ese lugar con una de sus aterradoras sonrisas amables que, en realidad, no lo eran tanto; odiaba a _ese __mocoso_, porque le estaba quitando a la última mujer importante que quedaba en su vida; y, claro está, intentaba odiarla a ella por haber aceptado, pero, por más que trataba, no podía.

Rememoró el momento en que él había dado el paso crucial, el momento en que el debería habérsele tirado encima y hacer que retirara lo dicho…

**Flash Back**

-Sakura Kinomoto – respiró profundo antes de seguir - ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Silencio general. Sorpresa general. Tartamudeo general. Después de eso, todo había dejado de ser general.

-¡Xiaolang! Se suponía que aún no era hora – le gritó, desencantada, Meiling.

Touya despertó de repente, lo que había escuchado era, en definitiva, la realización de su mayor pesadilla, estaba hecho una furia.

-Mocoso insolente, ¡no le propongas tonterías a _**mi**_ _monstruo_!

Intentó avanzar hacia Shaoran, quien, por cierto, seguía en el piso, esperando una contestación por parte de su adorada novia, contestación que parecía no llegaría.

-¿Lo ves, mocoso? – comenzó Touya, al notar que su hermana seguía parada e inmóvil – no te va a contestar, por lástima, supongo. Dudo que quiera casarse con un…

-¡No le hables así a mi primo! – defendió Meiling - Es un tarado por proponerse de esta manera, pero no tienes que echarle en cara que…

-Acepto.

Fue a penas un susurro, pero todos lo habían escuchado bien.

-¿Qué has dicho, Sakura? – se aventuró a preguntar Meiling, que parecía menos escéptica que el hermano y que el propio Shaoran.

-Que acepto – dijo ella, mirando a su novio, aún desde su posición.

-¡Qué dices? Tú NO puedes casarte, mucho menos con este…

-Sa…Sa…Sakura, tú…yo… ¿de verdad? – preguntó el joven Li, que casi podía asegurar que el corazón se le iba a salir en cualquier momento.

-Acepto, mil veces sí, Shaoran – gritó Sakura y, acto seguido, se tiró encima de un Shaoran que parecía más una estatua, una estatua con la cara del color de un tomate maduro.

**Flash Back.**

-¡Maldito mocoso! – Exclamó el joven Kinomoto, murmurando un sinfín de insultos.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina, todavía podía romper un par de platos antes de salir a la _estúpida __ceremonia __esa_.

* * *

><p>El lugar al que había llegado era bastante elegante, al punto de hacerlo sentir incómodo. Él era una persona simple, un doctor al que no le agradaban las cosas ostentosas y tampoco las fiestas, mucho menos si a la que estaba asistiendo era para hacer oficial el <em>robo<em> de _su __monstruo_. Alguien debería demandar al mocoso y su familia.

-¡Qué bien se ve todo! ¿No lo crees? – preguntó Yukito, quien tenía la misión de controlar a Touya, en vista de que su padre había tenido que salir antes que él.

-Preferiría despellejarme lentamente, sacarme los ojos, cortarme las piernas y, luego, desangrarme hasta la muerte, Yukito – espetó como única respuesta el aludido.

-Es bueno saber que comienzas a tomarte las cosas mejor – sonrió el joven de los lentes, el castaño a su lado se limitó a rodar los ojos.

Examinó el lugar en busca de su padre o su hermana, ninguno estaba por ahí. Sin embargo, pudo reconocer a la prima de su _querido_ casi hermano político; Meiling lucía guapísima en aquel vestido chino de seda roja con pequeños detalles dorados, sus ojos resaltaban aún más y su cabello caía como una cascada de color azabache, hasta el mismo Touya tuvo que admitir que _no__ se __veía __nada __mal_ para ser familia de _ese__ tipo_. A parte de ella, notó que algunas amigas de su hermana paseaban por ahí, bastante más maduras de lo que recordaba, pero todas niñas al fin y al cabo para él. "Hablando de amigas...", sus pensamientos se vieron súbitamente interrumpidos por el anuncio que hicieron: los prometidos habían llegado.

Se le borró cualquier amagué de buen humor, ahora comenzaría la tortura. Los vio entrar juntos, su padre estaba junto a ellos y también la madre de Li.

-La pequeña Sakura se ve hermosa – dijo Yukito, atrayendo la atención de su mejor amigo – ¿No lo crees?

-Puede ser – dijo, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa de orgullo de hermano que tenía en el rostro –

Era cierto que Sakura se veía hermosa en aquel vestido verde que la hacía ver más delicada de lo que ya era y su rostro, ligeramente maquillado, lucía radiante. Cuando los vio, le dijo algo al oído a su novio y corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Hermano! ¡Yukito! Me alegra tanto que estén aquí.

-Luces tan linda, Sakura – le dijo el segundo, provocando un sonrojo en la muchacha.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó avergonzada –

-Claro que sí, ¿no, Touya?

-Bueno Yukito, quizá sea verdad. Pero aunque el monstruo se vista de seda, monstruo se queda – y puso su mejor sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ah! ¡ya te dije que yo no soy un monstruo, hermano! – le reclamó levantando un puño en forma de amenaza.

Antes de poder decir cualquier otra cosa, se aparecieron su padre y el mocoso junto a la madre de este.

-Buenas noches, joven Kinomoto, joven Tsukishiro – saludó la imponente Ieran Li.

-Buenas noches, señora – respondieron al unísono, con respeto.

-Yukito, hijo - sonrió Fujitaka Kinomoto – que bueno que estén aquí disfrutando la fiesta.

-Claro que sí, señor – se adelantó Yukito, antes de que su amigo pudiera hacer un comentario inoportuno – Shaoran, muchas felicidades por el compromiso – se dirigió a un muy sonrojado castaño.

-Gracias – murmuró, bajando levemente la cabeza – Kinomoto – dijo a forma de saludo, iniciando una batalla de miradas.

-Li – respondió de igual forma, acribillándolo con sus ojos.

El ambiente se tensó y Sakura soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Eh, vamos con los demás invitados – lo jaló para evitar cualquier inconveniente.

Pronto también se despidieron Fujitaka y la señora Li, que al parecer tenían que seguir saludando a quién sabe que personas. El tiempo pasaba lento y el aburrimiento se apoderó del alto castaño, mucho más aún cuando por alguna extraña razón la mocosa Li, nuevo apodo de Meiling, fue corriendo hacia ellos y jaló a Yukito sin dar explicaciones. Todo su aburrimiento se cortó cuando anunciaron que los novios y los padres dirían algunas palabras. Comenzó Ieran Li, anunciando cuán encantada estaba con la idea del casamiento de su hijo con una joven tan adorable como Sakura Kinomoto; le siguió Fujitaka, emocionado por la idea de tener por familia a alguien como Shaoran Li, quien era, sin lugar a dudas, un hombre excelente; entonces, llegó el turno de Sakura.

-Buenas noches, gracias por asistir a esta humilde reunión – dijo la joven, bastante sonrojada – quiero agradecerles que estén conmigo para compartir mi felicidad, que se ha hecho oficial al saber que Shaoran y yo tenemos…un futuro juntos – miró a los ojos a su novio – soy la mujer más afortunada por tenerte conmigo, Shaoran. Y sé que nunca nos separaremos.

Dicho eso, le dio un corto beso en la mejilla al castaño, que casi se desmaya. El mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto solo estaba tratando de ser fuerte, tenía que aguantar.

-Yo…buenas noches – el chico tuvo que carraspear un poco antes de proseguir – agradezco mucho la presencia de…todos, significa mucho para nosotros – se produjo un corto silencio, demasiado incómodo para Shaoran – yo… - suspiró y miró a Sakura, esta tomó su mano con ternura y el sonrió – solo…soy demasiado feliz.

Y ese fue el momento del "Ohhh" general por parte de las chicas presentes, que solo provocó poner más rojo al tímido muchacho. Parecía que seguiría hablando, pero el hermano de la novia no pudo quiso saber más, necesitaba aire.

Realmente, se sentía asfixiado. ¿Por qué tanta ternura? ¿Por qué tanta felicidad? ¿Qué no era obvio que en algún momento el compromiso se iba a romper? Mordió sus labios, no terminaba de confiar en Shaoran. Iba a lastimarla, lo sospechaba…se esforzaba en creer que así sería, porque de otra manera, no habría razón para dudar. El aceptar que ese chico que tomaba a su hermana de las manos tiernamente y sonreía como estúpido perdidamente enamorado cada vez que la veía, aunque fuera con su peor apariencia, era perfecto para ella, era renunciar. Renunciar a aquello que se había esforzado en resguardar por tantos años.

Suspiró y salió a los jardines de la gran mansión donde se encontraba. Se decía que debía resignarse, que debía aceptar la felicidad de ese monstruo problemático. Quizá…

-Auch – a penas alcanzó a tomar del brazo a la persona con la que había chocado, todo por andar pensando sandeces.

-Lo lamento – se disculpó poco cortésmente.

-No…hay problema – la voz quebrada de la mujer a la que aún sostenía por el brazo le llamó la atención.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

El bichito de la curiosidad le hizo mirarla más atentamente. Iba con un vestido corto color lavanda y el cabello le cubría el rostro, pero no podía evitar que se notara que estaba en mal estado.

-Sí, sí – se apresuró a decir la muchacha – Yo solo… - levantó el rostro y se lo quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos - ¿Touya?

El aludido abrió los ojos ligeramente, ¿era quién creía que era?

Continuará.

* * *

><p>Aloha ~ !<p>

Buf xD...bueno, al fin terminé este capitulo. En serio, creí que nunca lo terminaría, no sé porqué, pero se me hizo difícil =S y aún ahora no me agrada mucho como quedó, pero espero que les guste a ustedes, aunque sea un poco.

¡Muchas gracias por sus rewiews! Son tan lindas! En serio, los rewiews son lo mejor que una fanática enamorada de Shaoran Li que publica sus humildes historias puede recibir, así que por favor no dejen de hacerlo *w* ~ Y también a los que leen anónimamente, todas sus visitas son muy valiosas :)

¿Alguien sabe quién es la misteriosa chica? Algo predecible, creo. Ya lo confirmarán al otro viernes, de todas maneras. Buf, estoy cansada y tengo trabajos de matemática que terminar -w-U...así que me voy retirando. Muchos saludos a todos!


	4. Cuatro meses

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo CLAMP.

**Mi pequeño Monstruo**

**Capitulo 3:** _4 meses_

-¿Por qué el mocoso tiene que cenar con nosotros _otra vez_? – preguntó exasperado cierto joven de cabello castaño oscuro.

-Porque yo lo he invitado, hermano – respondió la "pequeña" Sakura.

Los hermanos Kinomoto parecían querer acribillarse con los ojos en esos momentos. Era la misma discusión de todas las noches desde hacia un par de semanas: para Sakura ver a Shaoran al menos una vez al día era necesario, y ya que ambos trabajaban la hora más factible era la de la cena; sin embargo, Touya solo necesitaba al mocoso cerca para practicar algo de boxeo con él como saco.

-¡No pienso tener que soportarlo también en casa! – gritó el joven Kinomoto.

-¡No seas insensible! Me esforcé preparando la cena para nosotros – le regresó el grito la muchacha.

-Oh, por favor, monstruo. Ya sabemos que en cuánto puedas vas a comerte todo tu solita. Los monstruos suelen ser muy egoístas y tragones – espetó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡YO NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!

Shaoran Li observaba toda la escena que se desarrollaba, prácticamente, en sus narices algo intimidado. Debería estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas por parte de _su prometida_ y el hermano de esta, pero…sencillamente, no podía. Quería a Sakura y, a pesar de que Touya Kinomoto era el primero en su lista de "personas que deberían morir de cáncer", ya estaba cansado de verla discutir por su causa con _su más grande rival_.

-Sakura – la llamó suavemente – creo que no hay problema si hoy voy a cenar a casa de mi madre.

-Pe…pero…Shaoran – comenzó a gimotear la ojiverde.

-Es en serio, estás cansada y es mejor que dejemos las cosas para otro momento – sugirió acariciando las mejillas de su novia.

Touya, por su parte, sentía que el aire a su alrededor se convertía en miel, _asquerosa y fastidiosa miel_. Aunque, en el fondo de su corazón, apreciaba el hecho de que ese mocoso pensaba dejarlos esa noche solos al monstruo y a él, ya estaba hasta las narices de Shaoran Li y sus muchas cualidades: tan tierno, tan bueno, tan amable, tan…perfecto…

"_Un perfecto idiota, dirán_".

Bufó, su hermana tenía otra vez esa estúpida sonrisa de adolescente de quince años completa y absurdamente enamorada. Ese mocoso sí que sabía ganar puntos con su actitud de novio resignado maltratado por el tirano hermano mayor de…

"Mocoso…"

No lo dejaría, no lo iba permitir que lo hiciera quedar mal nuevamente ante _su monstruo_. Odiaba la idea de estar en la misma habitación que _ese tipo_, pero si no quería que su hermana adorara más a Li debía intervenir.

-Uhm, monstruo…

Su intento por comenzar una conversación no funcionó; se veían ridículos en esa pose de enamorados de telenovela. Carraspeó y lo intento de nuevo.

-¡Monstruo! –exclamó, esta vez logró llamar la atención.

-¿Qué? – la cara de la castaña no era demasiado amable.

-Yo… - "Demonios, no debería ser tan difícil…" – creo que…si este mocoso…

-¡No soy ningún mocoso! – lo interrumpió Shaoran, gracias a esto se ganó una mirada asesina al estilo Kinomoto.

-Si _Li_ quiere quedarse a cenar y tú te esforzaste…yo…supongo que…está bien.

El tartamudeo por parte de la joven pareja no ayudó mucho al ánimo de Touya, quizá no valía la pena el esfuerzo.

-¿Seguro?

-No lo hagas más difícil.

La sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de los novios no los dejó ni un minuto en el transcurso de la cena, ¿estaría enfermo Touya?

* * *

><p>El día en el hospital había sido tranquilo: pocos casos graves, pocas enfermeras acosadoras, casi ninguna paciente loca. Sí, eso sí que era vida. Sin embargo, sentía que tanta perfección no podía ser buena. Su padre le había dirigido una mirada significativa ni bien llegó a casa, eso solo podía significar que lo que fuera a oír esa noche durante la cena no sería bueno.<p>

Se estaba comenzando a impacientar, _el monstruo_ parecía más nervioso que de costumbre y aunque la ausencia del mocoso lo hacía feliz, por alguna "extraña" razón, veía venir una tormenta sobre él.

-Bueno, Sakura, ¿qué es lo que deseabas comunicarnos? – preguntó por fin su padre con su característica sonrisa amable.

-Esto… - el rostro de la castaña estaba bastante sonrojado.

-Vamos monstruo, no todos tenemos tu tiempo – apresuró Touya, algo divertido por la actitud de su hermana.

-Bu…bueno… - intentó decir Sakura.

Esperaron unos minutos a que la única mujer de la casa dijera lo que fuera que tuviera que decir, pero no pasó nada. Touya vio como su padre ponía una mano sobre la de su monstruo, entonces comprendió que él sabía lo que ella quería decir.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Touya se levantó de su asiento y puso ambas manos sobre la mesa.

-Hijo…

-¿Qué vas a decir, _Sakura_? – la mirada que tenía era la más intimidante de su repertorio.

-Y-y-yo… - la pobre ojiverde no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-No la presiones, Touya – pidió su padre, pero él no quería entender razones.

-¡Demonios! Solo dímelo – exigió.

Él espero la respuesta de su hermana; sin embargo, nunca llegó. Dejó su servilleta sobre la mesa y caminó hacia las escaleras; estaba a punto de comenzar a subirlas, pero lo que escuchó lo dejó petrificado.

-La boda… - la chica respiró hondo antes de proseguir – La boda será en cuatro meses. Yo estaba esperando que…

Después de unos segundos, Touya lanzó un suspiro y se dirigió a la salida sin escuchar lo que le decían. ¿4 meses?

* * *

><p>Eran muchas semanas sin visitar el parque pingüino, pero esa noche no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y ganas de matar a cierto chico de cabello color chocolate, ¿cómo se atrevía ese mocoso a apresurar tanto las cosas? ¿Cómo podía si quiera pensar en llevarse tan pronto a su hermana? ¿Cómo era posible que ella accediera tan fácilmente?<p>

-¿Touya?

Había estado tan distraído con sus pensamientos que ni si quiera había sentido cuando ella se había acercado, nuevamente se encontraban de noche, solo que la situación era diferente: el que necesitaba consuelo en esos momentos era el.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo?

Volteó el rostro, no tenía ganas de contestarle, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Solo necesitaba tiempo a solas para serenarse y pensar, pensar cómo soportar la idea de ver partir a su "hermanita".

-Así que ya te lo contó – dijo ella con una sonrisa

La miró y suspiró, claro que ella debía saberlo.

-¿Vas a mi casa? – preguntó por fin Touya.

-Sí, supuse que ella me necesitaría hoy.

-Entonces ve – le ordenó fastidiado.

-Si no te molesta, me quedaré un rato aquí.

La observó sentarse a su costado y sonreír mientras miraba la luna, era extraña, definitivamente, era muy extraña. Comenzó a sentir enojo hacia ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

Exasperado, ya estaba _muy_ exasperado. Eso era todo lo que faltaba, que _la mujer maravilla_ estuviera ahí con él, intentando quién sabe qué cosa.

-Deberías hablar con Shaoran.

Touya Kinomoto abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar una y otra vez, ¿pero que rayos estaba sugiriendo esa chiquilla? ¡Estaba loca!

-Estás loca, no hablaré con ese mocoso.

-Deberías, quizá así te darás cuenta de quién está haciéndole las cosas más difíciles a quién – sugirió sin mirarlo.

-No lo haré – dijo con voz dura.

Ella lo miró y sonrió; se paró y sacudió su vestido con elegancia.

-Cuídate Touya, nos vemos.

Él la observó y se paró de repente.

-No lo haré, Tomoyo.

Ella solo se volteó a verlo y sonrió una vez más. "Loca", pensó mientras fruncía el ceño.

* * *

><p>Estaba haciendo una locura, porque estar en ese café esperando a <em>esa persona<em> lo era. ¿Cómo rayos había decidido una cosa como esa? Ah sí, era culpa de _la mujer maravilla_ y sus tontas sugerencias que había decidido llamarlo y hablar con él.

-Kinomoto.

La voz de Shaoran Li le llegó y lo torturó. Apretó los labios y reprimió el impulso de golpearlo. "Es por Sakura, es por Sakura", se repitió.

-Li – por fin pudo emitir un sonido.

Se quedaron mirando por unos momentos, la lucha de miradas seguía ahí.

-¿Para qué me llamaste? – preguntó por fin Shaoran.

Touya lo miró: el mocoso tenía esa mirada desafiante de siempre, esa que quería demostrarle que era un buen rival.

-Sakura – dijo el mayor.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? – el rostro del ambarino se tensó de repente y el otro solo arqueó una ceja.

-Quiero hablar de Sakura y lo de la boda.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – preguntó notablemente sorprendido.

-Tus razones para casarte con mi hermana.

-Creo que eso está bastante claro

-Igual, deseo que me lo digas – la mirada de Touya se volvió más profunda.

-La amo

-¿Más que a nada en este mundo?

-Más que _a todo_ en este mundo, Kinomoto – respondió con el ceño fruncido.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Touya suspiró: sencillamente no podía hacerlo.

-No quiero que te cases con ella, no tan… - no pudo terminar, Shaoran se paró enojado.

-No me importa lo que tú quieras – dijo mirándolo desafiante.

Touya se mordió la lengua, "No tan pronto…", ¿en serio estaba a punto de decir eso? Por poco le había propuesto a _su mayor enemigo_ la paz a cambio de un poco más de tiempo. Se levantó también y le devolvió la mirada, nunca le entregaría su monstruo a ese mocoso.

-A mí tampoco me interesa lo que tú quieras, mocoso. No te voy a entregar a mi hermana, no te quiero cerca de ella – dijo amenazante.

-Escúchame bien, Kinomoto, porque lo voy a decir solo una vez más – se plantó muy cerca de Touya – Me voy a casar con tu hermana, quieras o no quieras – dicho eso se marchó del local, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de enojo a su "futuro cuñado".

Touya lo vio salir y una sonrisa que solo expresaba malicia apareció en sus labios, se volvió a sentar y dio un sorbo a su café. Cuatro meses debían ser suficiente.

-Ya lo veremos.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Aloha ~ Jeje...<p>

Bueno, vaya que me tarde esta vez, ¿no? Quiero disculparme por la tardanza de este capitulo. Sinceramente, no he tenido tiempo: la universidad ha estado a full y creo que seguirá así, al menos hasta el próximo sábado que culminan mis exámenes finales. Es por eso que de antemano quiero pedir disculpas también si la próxima semana también demoro un poco, los estudios son primero.

Ahora, les agradezco a esas seis maravillosas personitas que me dejaron comentario *w* ~ no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace sentarme a leer lo que me dejan dicho :)! Responderé tan pronto como pueda, lo prometo ^^! También gracias a los que leen de manera anónima, sus visitas son muy importantes!

En fin, pasando a hablar de este capitulo... ¿Qué tal les pareció? Me encantó escribir ciertas escenas, otras me fueron más difíciles, pero tengo la esperanza de que a ustedes les guste todo ^^! Buf ~ haber que cosas con Touya, ¿no? Pobre Shaoran, no sabe en qué se ha metido por interrumpir a su "cuñadito" de esa manera xD!

Entonces...ahí lo dejo xD ~ ¿Quién se atreve a hacer apuestas sobre lo que pasará en el siguiente capitulo? ¿Comenzará Touya con sus planes o alguien logrará persuadirlo? Uhm, y acerca de las parejas... ¿Creen que Touya tendrá pareja o no? Bueno, me despido :3! Nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo, cuídense mucho.

Saludos ~ !


	5. Saber cuando ceder

**Mi pequeño Monstruo**

**Capitulo 4:** _Saber cuando ceder_

Yukito miró fijamente su taza de café recién servido, desvió su mirada algo incómodo: el color del café le recordaba los ojos de Touya. Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y observó la foto que tenía en su escritorio en la que aparecían él y su mejor amigo con el uniforme del instituto Seijo. Sin poder evitarlo su mente viajó a los recuerdos que tenía del día anterior.

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Me ayudarás? – su mirada amenazante no dejaba lugar a dudas acerca de la respuesta que debía recibir._

_-Sabes que no, Touya – sonrió apaciblemente el joven de cabellos grises._

_Touya Kinomoto apretó los labios, ¡definitivamente, ese mejor amigo suyo no era tan mejor amigo como el creía!_

_-No hará daño a nadie perder algo de tiempo - insistió un poco más._

_-Le hará daño a la pequeña Sakura, ¿no has pensado en ella? – Yukito se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada significativa._

_Touya volteó el rostro, ¿es qué ni siquiera Yukito era capaz de entenderlo?_

_-Touya…no tienes que ser tan tímido con Sakura – el aludido se sonrojó ante esa observación -. Si se lo explicas, ella lo entenderá –le dijo suavemente._

_-No cambiaré de idea, si no eres capaz de comprenderlo entonces déjalo así._

_-Quiero que…_

_El alto castaño no le dio tiempo de terminar su frase, para cuando pudo reaccionar Touya ya se encontraba dentro de su auto dirigiéndose a quién sabe dónde. El joven psicólogo se quedó mirando el lugar por donde había salido su mejor amigo_.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Ni si quiera siendo psicólogo… - volvió a soltar un suspiro y tomó la foto entre sus manos -. Me pregunto que estará pasando por tu mente…Touya…

* * *

><p>Miró a su padre sin mucho humor en el rostro; realmente, interrumpirlo en el trabajo no era la mejor forma de hablar con el de forma pacífica.<p>

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó apremiante.

Su padre miró su taza de té como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y luego le sonrió como siempre; algo pareció moverse en el corazón de Touya, porque, casi de inmediato, su expresión se suavizó notoriamente.

-¿Pasa algo, papá? – esta vez su voz sonó como un susurro.

-Te he notado distante con Sakura, Touya. – dijo con su característica sonrisa – No recuerdo que la hayas felicitado por su compromiso.

El joven doctor desvió la mirada, no le había dirigido la palabra a su hermana desde hace una semana.

"_Claro que no le he felicitado, ¿Cómo puede hacerme feliz verla irse **tan pronto**? ¿Cómo puede hacerte feliz a ti?"._

-Está tan emocionada que no puedo evitar sentirme igual –su rostro adquirió una expresión nostálgica –. Sakura es aún tan joven…

-Eso no resultó un impedimento para que aceptaras la idea de entregarla al mocoso. – en la voz de Touya podía distinguirse algo de rencor.

-No había nada que pudiera hacer, hijo – dijo con una mirada seria –. Shaoran ha sabido brindarle felicidad a Sakura y le ha prometido hacerlo hasta el último de sus días, ¿cómo negarme?

-¿No has pensado que puede ser solo cosa del momento? – frunció el ceño al hacer esta pregunta, su padre solo parpadeó un par de veces y luego le sonrió como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Ambos sabemos que no es así, hijo – tomó un poco de su té y luego volvió a mirarlo –. No pienses que no me duele dejar ir a nuestra pequeña, pero sé admitir cuando ya no hay nada que hacer.

Touya solo volteó el rostro algo avergonzado, su padre lo conocía demasiado bien. Pasaron algunos minutos sin decir nada, de pronto se escuchó un suspiro por parte del padre.

-Hijo, lo único que deseo es que la felicidad de nuestra familia sea compartida – se acercó a Touya y le puso una mano en el hombro –. Sé que no es fácil para ti, porque Sakura es muy especial en tu vida; sin embargo, te pido que reconsideres las cosas. La pequeña Sakura no está disfrutando esta maravillosa experiencia como debería por la simple razón de que su hermano no le ha dado su consentimiento. También me costará verla irse lejos, pero…siempre hemos luchado por darle momentos de alegría y esta no puede ser la excepción.

Touya se limitó a bajar la mirada y su padre volvió a su expresión de amabilidad de rutina.

-Tendré que salir de la ciudad unos días, pero Sakura me ha dicho que hoy Tomoyo comenzará con el vestido, ¿no crees que le encantará tener tu opinión al respecto? – no recibió una respuesta, pero supo que su hijo necesitaba tiempo para analizar las cosas –. Quizá si la ves se hará más fácil, sé su hermano mayor. Volveré pronto – palmeó la espalda de su hijo de forma cariñosa y se marchó.

Segundos después Touya abrió la boca y se volteó, pero ya no encontró a su padre. Frunció los labios y se pasó una mano por el cabello de manera desesperada.

"_¿Por qué se siente mejor pensar en que Sakura se irá y será feliz al lado de ese mocoso idiota que imaginar que ella no se queda junto a él?"_

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaba él: echado en el sillón para los pacientes de su mejor amigo, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, mirando a ningún lugar en especial y rehusándose a decir ni una sola palabra a pesar de haber sido quien fue hasta ese lugar. La mirada tranquila de Yukito le daba, al menos, el espacio que necesitaba para comenzar a hablar.<p>

-No sé que demonios hago aquí, Yuki – dijo con su típica mirada intimidante.

-¿Y eso cómo te hace sentir? – preguntó el aludido con voz suave.

-Pues…me deja con la sensación de… - vio a Yukito asentir como brindándole ánimos para continuar – no saber…que demonios hago aquí – concluyó algo exasperado.

Yukito se comportó profesionalmente y se aguantó de manera magistral las ganas de reírse de la situación.

-¿Tiene esto que algo que ver con la pequeña Sakura y cierta boda que se realizará en tres meses y tres semanas? – preguntó de manera seria, aunque la mirada matadora de su amigo le hizo notar que no sonó tan serio como esperaba.

-Hmp – se limitó a responder el castaño, algo fastidiado.

-Ya veo – Yukito hizo algún garabato en su cuaderno de notas y luego volvió a mirarlo -. Cuando digo la palabra "boda", ¿qué es lo que sientes?

-Molestia.

-Cuando digo la palabra "pronto", ¿qué es lo que sientes?

-Molestia.

-Cuando digo las palabras "acepta que la pequeña Sakura se casará con Shaoran Li y no puedes ejecutar uno de esos planes que te inventaste para evitarlo", ¿qué es lo que sientes?

-Ganas de decirle a alguien que te golpee, porque yo no puedo.

Yukito sonrió de manera despreocupada y Touya soltó un suspiro que revelaba lo cansado que se encontraba con la situación.

"_¿Porqué tan solo no me dice que acepte que perdí y que vaya a ver al monstruo a casa de la mujer maravilla? Creo que de paso le pediré que almorcemos juntos mañana, la loca de Takahashi no deja de perseguirme"._

-Ya sé a que has venido, Touya – el aludido lo miró atentamente –. Viniste a que te dijera que tienes que ir a ver a Sakura y aceptar que has perdido – volvió a sonreír.

-¡Yo…yo…no vine a eso! – exclamó algo ruborizado, ¿acaso ese hombre leía su mente?

-Oh, y claro que mañana iremos a almorzar juntos para que las enfermeras no te molesten – dijo con otra de sus famosas sonrisas.

-No iré a decirle nada al monstruo – dijo decidido mientras se acomodaba como para tomar una siesta en el mueble.

No se escuchó nada por un par de minutos, hasta que Touya sintió un escalofrío y se giró lentamente a ver a su amigo. La imagen que observó lo aterró: allí estaba el joven psicólogo, con las piernas cruzadas, su cuaderno entre sus manos y esa sonrisa horrible y asesina que le provocaba pesadillas por la noche. Los labios le temblaron un poco.

-No iré a ninguna parte, Yuki – le dijo tratando de parecer seguro.

No hubo respuesta, la amable sonrisa de su mejor amigo solo se ensanchó un poco más y un aura blanca y cegadora parecía estar rodeándolo. Touya se paró al instante.

-¡Está bien! ¡Iré! Pero me vas a pagar por esto – dijo antes de salir dando un portazo con expresión de niño regañado.

Yukito parpadeó un par de veces y su sonrisa terrorífica fue cambiada por una despreocupada.

-Al menos aún funciona – dijo soltando una risita.

* * *

><p>-Vas a quedar divina – dijo emocionada cierta joven de cabello negro mientras revoloteaba alrededor de su amiga con ojos soñadores.<p>

-Eso espero, yo…quiero que…realmente deseo verme hermosa ese día. – el rostro de la castaña estaba cubierto por un adorable sonrojo.

Tomoyo dejó de dar vueltas alrededor de Sakura y sonrió de manera maternal; realmente, su mejor amiga se iba a casar. Se le lanzó encima para darle un gran abrazo y la miró tiernamente.

-Serás la novia más hermosa del mundo, Sakura. Te prometo que este será el vestido hecho con más amor y dedicación del mundo – dijo soltando un poco a la muchacha –. Todos hablarán sobre ti y lo angelical que te verás.

La ojiverde asintió conmovida por las palabras de su amiga, no tenía dudas que si era una creación de Tomoyo sería algo hermoso y único.

-Muchas gracias por encargarte de todo, Tomoyo. – le dedicó una sonrisa – Incluso del traje de Shaoran, de papá y de Touya; nunca llegaré a agradecértelo lo suficiente.

-Ni lo menciones, considéralo uno de mis regalos de boda – le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿U…uno? – preguntó algo nerviosa la castaña.

-Pues claro, ¿qué clase de dama de honor se conforma con dar un solo regalo? – enarcó una de sus finas cejas.

Sakura lo dejó pasar, ya habían hablado de eso y, lamentablemente, sabía que Tomoyo no iba a cambiar de opinión. Suspiró y le sonrió nuevamente.

-¿Ya has terminado con las medidas? – esperaba que fuera así, lo de ser un maniquí viviente era agotador.

-Claro – dijo la amatista guardando sus cosas –. Por cierto, ya tengo las medidas de tu padre y de Shaoran, pero Touya aún no ha venido – susurró lo último mirando a su amiga con algo de suspicacia.

-Oh – fue el único sonido emitido por la oji-verde.

Sakura bajó los hombros, como derrotada; sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente y sus labios comenzaron a temblar: estaba muy triste. Luego de ver esa imagen, Tomoyo se arrepintió de si quiera haber mencionado al hermano de la muchacha y se prometió a sí misma que de alguna manera Touya iba a obtener su merecido por todo eso.

-Aún no acepta la boda – afirmó, observando como la castaña asentía muy débilmente y desviaba la mirada con pesar.

-No sé porque le cuesta tanto entenderlo. Por un tiempo, antes de que Shaoran me pidiera casarme con el, creí que por fin había aceptado nuestra relación, pero…ahora ya no me habla si quiera, Tomoyo. Sé que nunca hemos tenido la mejor relación, pero es mi hermano – mordió su labio inferior para tratar de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir –. No me imagino mi boda sin él.

-Es decir, ¿hay posibilidades de que ni si quiera asista? – preguntó algo incrédula mientras su ceño se fruncía muy ligeramente.

-No sé que pensar, ya no quiero pelear con él. Solo me hace pensar que… – su voz se quebró antes de seguir hablando – aceptar a Shaoran fue un error.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos ligeramente y Sakura rompió a llorar a la par que se lanzaba sobre su mejor amiga para abrazarla. Ella la recibió y consoló como pudo.

"_Touya Kinomoto, me debes serias explicaciones"._

* * *

><p>Al verla salir se encogió más en su asiento, ¿por qué tenía que espiar a su hermana en lugar de ir y hablar directamente con ella? Se sentía algo estúpido. Yukito se las pagaría.<p>

"_En realidad, tú deberías pagártelas a ti mismo. ¿Cómo es posible que sigas siendo tan infantil?"_

¿Ahora su conciencia también lo regañaba? ¡Vamos! Tener desconfianza de dejar ir a su hermana con un idiota que podía terminar lastimándola era absolutamente normal.

"_Lo que no es normal es que desconfíes del chico que lleva casi nueve años con tu hermana y que te ha soportado y la ha respetado durante todo ese tiempo"._

Touya frunció el ceño, puede que lo que estaba pensando fuera verdad como que no.

"_¡Claro que es verdad! ¿No te encargaste de vigilarlo como un psicópata, y sigues haciéndolo, durante todo este tiempo?"._

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa pelea mental que tenía, no era posible que este tipo de tonterías lo pusieran de esa manera. Dirigió su mirada al frente para ver a su hermana, ya no estaba. Tampoco veía a Tomoyo, así que supuso que se había metido nuevamente a su "casa". Suspiró y pasó una mano por sus cabellos, realmente había tenido la intención de entrar a hablar con Sakura. No entendía que era lo que lo detenía, porque, bien, lo aceptaba: había perdido la guerra con _el mocoso. _No había nada más que decir acerca de eso, entonces… ¿por qué rayos no podía ir decirlo?

"_Oh, iluso e ingenuo Touya. Admitir algo para ti mismo no es lo mismo que admitirlo en frente de los demás"._

Su voz mental, conciencia o lo que fuera, se llevaba un punto por esa acotación. Era diferente admitir algo para él que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, sobre todo si tenía que ver con _ese tipo_. Recargó su cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos para poder pensar con claridad. Un sonido fuera del auto lo sobresaltó, miró a su alrededor pero no vio nada. De pronto oyó como alguien tocaba la ventana del copiloto y le sonreía de manera amable. Arqueó una ceja y presionó un botón para bajar la luna.

-¿Sí? – su voz no sonaba para nada cortés, como siempre.

-Hablemos – no era una petición, no era amable su forma de pedirlo. Touya frunció el ceño cuando la vio caminar en dirección a su casa, ¿ahora esa mujer le daba órdenes? Pues sí buscaba a alguien que la obedeciera en cualquier cosa, se había topado con el hombre equivocado.

* * *

><p>-¿Deseas té? – ni si quiera lo miraba al hablar, eso solo hacía que se enojara más.<p>

-Lo que deseo, _mujer maravilla_, es que me digas qué rayos estoy haciendo en este lugar – sus palabras habrían intimidado a cualquiera, pero para mala suerte de Touya, o no, Tomoyo Daidouji no era cualquier persona.

La pelinegra le indicó a la empleada, que se encontraba en esos momentos bastante distraída mirando al puesto hombre de mirada agresiva, que se retirara. La pobre joven emitió un suspiro de frustración y se marchó sin más. Tomoyo se sentó frente a Touya y comenzaron una batalla de miradas, donde parecía que, a pesar de ser el que más atacaba, era el doctor quien perdía. Se hartó de la situación, tenía que saber que rayos quería esa mujer con él.

-¿Y bien? – apremió el moreno.

-Eso quisiera decirte yo a ti, Touya. ¿Y bien? – los ojos de la muchacha se volvieron algo opacos de repente, o así le pareció a él.

-¿Perdón? – estaba sumamente extrañado, ¿qué se traía entre manos esa chica?

-Quisiera preguntarte, Touya, porqué mi mejor amiga hoy se puso a llorar desconsoladamente en esta misma habitación mientras me relataba lo mal que se sentía porque su hermano mayor no le dirigía la palabra y ni siquiera le ha felicitado por su reciente compromiso con su novio – a cada palabra que la amatista decía el castaño sentía como si millones de agujas le atravesaran en cuerpo – ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?

Respiró hondo antes de responder, se sentía mal con lo que le había contado, pero no tenía porqué demostrar sus emociones frente a esa chica. El asunto era entre _el monstruo_ y él.

-Lo que pase entre mi hermana y yo no te concierne, Tomoyo – le hizo saber, con una mirada fría en su rostro. Ella le sonrío de manera dulce –. Sabes cuánto me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos, ¿no?

-Eso lo sé, pero también sabes cuán importante es para mí cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Sakura – hizo una pausa antes de continuar –, así como cualquier cosa que pase contigo.

La miró fijamente, siempre era un misterio lo que pensaba esa mujer para cualquiera, pero él no era como los demás. La conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando iba en serio, cuando sus sonrisas y su amabilidad en realidad significaban enojo y ganas de golpear a alguien con todas sus fuerzas. Suspiró derrotado, así como él la conocía a ella, gracias a toda su suspicacia, ella lo conocía a él gracias a…ser Tomoyo.

-No tengo nada que decir, Tomoyo – le informó sin emoción en sus palabras –. No sé porqué _el monstruo_ se ha puesto de esa manera.

-Claro que lo sabes, solo no quieres aceptar que eres tú quien la hace sentir así, porque te odiarías – concluyó antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de té.

Él desvió la mirada, entre apenado y molesto. ¡Por eso detestaba tanto a esa…esa… ¿niña? ¡Lo que fuera! ¡La detestaba y punto! Se paró, no quería seguir con esa conversación, pero Tomoyo lo detuvo antes de que comenzara a caminar

-Por favor, ven a mí casa entre estos días – volteó el rostro y la miró bastante extrañado, ella le sonrió con una ternura que él no se esperaba –, quiero apoyarte con lo de Sakura – susurró tan bajito que a penas y pudo escucharla –, así como tu me apoyaste esa noche.

El moreno abrió los ojos ligeramente, lo recordaba claramente.

_**Flash Back**_.

_Detestaba ver llorar a la gente, no tenían que ser mujeres necesariamente, podía ser cualquiera…sencillamente, lo odiaba. Y sí, ese sentimiento estaba ahí porque consideraba el llorar como una debilidad, por eso él no lo había hecho en largo, largo tiempo. A pesar de todo, no consideraba que el resto debiera hacer lo mismo que él, excepto por una persona a la que conocía desde que era tan solo una niña: Tomoyo Daidouji. No es como si le hubiera prestado especial atención, ni nada de eso, solo era el hecho de que la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella no era una persona común y corriente. Sin embargo, ahora…_

_-Tomoyo…_

_La voz le salió como un susurro, llevaba años sin verla. La pequeña mejor amiga de su hermana se había marchado cinco años atrás a París para convertirse en diseñadora de modas y ahora estaba de regreso por la babosada esa de la boda. Touya sabía que la vería, era lo más probable, pero…no así._

_-¡Oh Dios! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – una débil sonrisa escapó de sus labios - ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? ¿Evitando la felicidad de tu hermana?_

_-Es cierto, uhm… – comentó el castaño, tratando de no mirar el rostro de la joven, no quería hacerla sentir incómoda._

_-¿Cómo has estado? Sakura me contó lo del hospital, me alegro por ti._

_-Bien, gracias._

_Se quedaron callados unos segundos, entonces Touya la vio. Tomoyo estaba cambiada: ya no llevaba el cabello largo y rizado, estaba corto y lacio; la recordaba algo más niña, definitivamente los años la habían vuelto más atractiva._

_Silencio. Iban uno, dos, tres…cuatro minutos sin abrir la boca. Touya intentaba encontrar la manera de preguntarle que le sucedía, después de todo eran algo así como familia; ella solo pensaba en cómo escapar de esa, no se encontraba en condición de responder nada. Al final, el joven Kinomoto dio el primer paso._

_-¿Qué te pasa, Tomoyo? – ella abrió los ojos ligeramente y sonrió de manera forzada._

_-Nada, solo estoy demasiado emocionada por Sakurita – desvió la mirada._

_-Tomo…_

_-¿No crees que el vestido de la fiesta le sentaba genial? Lo diseñé yo, también conseguí la ropa para Shaoran. Se ven tan bien juntos, supongo que no estarás muy feliz…_

_-Tomoyo…_

_-Oh, pero a mí me encanta toda esta idea de la boda. Estoy trabajando en el vestido de novia de…_

_-¡Tomoyo!_

_Ella se quedó callada, había estado parloteando de más solo para evitar hablarle; bajó la vista avergonzada. Él suspiró, la agarró por los hombros y trató de ser paciente._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_La muchacha se lo quedó mirando un rato, sintió sus labios temblar ligeramente._

_"No…frente a nadie…yo…no…mucho menos Touya…"_

_Y, entonces, rompió a llorar._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Sumido en sus pensamientos, había bajado el rostro poco a poco sin darse cuenta. El tacto de una delicada mano sobre su hombro lo hizo levantar el rostro nuevamente para encontrarse muy de cerca con un par de ojos color amatista que, por tan solo un momento, lo hicieron temblar por la intensidad con la que lo observaban.

-Touya… - intentó decir la mujer, aún mirándolo directamente.

Él despertó de su nuevo trance, se apartó de ella y desvió la mirada una vez más.

-Nos vemos – se dirigió a la salida mientras sacudía una y otra vez la cabeza, intentando aclarar su confundida mente.

-Por cierto – el llamado lo hizo quedarse justo en el marco de la puerta –, no tardes mucho en venir – la voz de la chica sonaba como divertida con toda la situación, él apretó fuerte los puños para no descontrolarse –, quiero tomarte las medidas para tu traje – le guiñó un ojo y Touya salió tan rápido como pudo de ese lugar, era ridículo que se pusiera nervioso por esos gestos tontos.

Una vez sola, Tomoyo Daidouji dejó su té a un lado y se quedó mirando el lugar por el que había salido su amigo hace unos instantes. Una sonrisa entre pícara y dulce se formó en sus labios.

-De verdad, no quiero que tardes – susurró para sí, para luego menear la cabeza algo ruborizada. Era imposible que ella estuviera pensando esas cosas.

* * *

><p>Touya se estacionó frente a su casa, pero no quería entrar. Un repaso de todas las conversaciones que había tenido ese día acerca de su <em>pequeño<em> asunto con _el monstruo _lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Apretó el volante y gruñó entre desesperado y molesto, salió y con paso decidido se dirigió a su casa: hablaría con su hermana y se quitaría a toda esa gente, que se creía con derecho sobre su vida, de encima. Tras cerrar la puerta, algo lo detuvo de anunciarse.

-¡Meiling! – escuchó la voz de su hermana, que sonaba bastante avergonzada. – Tú…no…no digas esas cosas…

-¿Por qué? – Touya cada vez se iba acercando más a la sala, algo intrigado – Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué crees que harán en su luna de miel? – el pobre castaño se quedó paralizado en donde estaba.

-Yo…yo sé…p-pero no hay que decirlo así – reprochó bastante agitada la jovencita de cabellos castaños.

-Es lo que es, Sakura – dijo Meiling –. Además, ¿no crees que se merece un buen premio por todo este tiempo de abstinencia? – no hace falta decir que Touya casi se va de espaldas, sentía que la casa le daba vueltas.

-¡Meiling! – gritaron dos voces al unísono, ¿otra loca más?

-Ustedes dos son demasiado extrañas, no es cosa del otro mundo – dijo la joven de ojos color rubí –. Comprendo lo de Sakura, porque más virgen no puede ser – se alcanzó a oír algo así como un gritito que seguro provenía de la ojiverde –, pero, ¿tú, Tomoyo? Pensé que tu y Eriol ya habrían llevado su relación a otro nivel.

Touya intentó mantener la calma, primero su hermana y ahora…su…su…casi… ¿Prima? ¿Amiga? Fuera lo que fuera Tomoyo, ella estaba incluida en su radar de "muchachas a las que debes proteger". Respiró profundo y apareció justo cuando la joven de cabellos azabaches iba a hacer un comentario, seguro para intentar desmentir lo que había dicho Meiling.

-Buenas noches – saludó sin un ápice de cortesía.

-Hermano… - la voz de Sakura sonaba rara, además de que se había puesta pálida como un papel - ¿Hace cuánto… - carraspeó para aclarar su voz - ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? – preguntó forzando una sonrisa.

-Lo suficiente – respondió cortante y fulminando con la mirada a la _insoportable mocosa Li._

-¿Lo suficiente para qué? – inquirió la joven china, retándolo con la mirada.

-Para saber que clase de personas convivirán con mi hermana más tiempo de ahora en adelante – respondió exasperado, debía haber algo en los genes de esa familia para hacerlo sentir tan enojado siempre.

-Espero que tu opinión sea favorable – añadió Meiling con una sonrisa burlona.

"_Respira Touya, 1, 2, 3…esta mocosa solo viene a tu casa, afirma que tu hermana debe __**recompensar**__ al mocoso, dice que tu única amiga mujer ha hecho cosas indecorosas con su prometido y te trata como si fueras un don nadie, sí, no es nada para alterarse"._

Sakura se sentía nerviosa, se movía de un lado a otro intentando encontrar algunas palabras para ayudar a _la pobre Meiling _y Tomoyo solo le sonreía intentando tranquilizarla, aunque también ella se había alterado un poco con la llegada de Touya.

-Monstruo – la llamó de manera tenebrosa - ¿Ya cenaron?

-S-s-sí-í – afirmó frenéticamente con su cabeza.

-Entonces supongo que puedo irme a cenar a mi cuarto – dijo fulminando con la mirada a Meiling.

-¿Seguro, hermano? – preguntó algo insegura la menor de los Kinomoto.

-No quiero _incomodar_ – dijo entre dientes.

"_O que ustedes me incomoden a mí_"

-¡Oh, vamos _Touya_! – Exclamó la china – Estoy segura que te puedes divertir con nuestras anécdotas. – le dijo levantándose para quedar cerca de él.

-Yo no lo creo – respondió secamente.

-Te puedo contar que pasó en las vacaciones que nos llevamos a Sakura a Hong Kong –dijo sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

-¿Qué? – Touya abrió los ojos demasiado.

-Bueno, no habían suficientes cuartos así que…

-No-no-no-no – Sakura saltó sobre Meiling y le tapó la boca, con la cara completamente roja.

-¡Espera, monstruo! ¿Qué sucedió en Hong Kong? – exigió alterado.

-Touya – la única que había permanecido quieta durante toda esa escena se levantó –, vamos a cenar – lo jaló de la mano y comenzó a caminar a la entrada.

-No, espera, no quiero ¡Quiero saber que pasó! ¡Quiero… - se calló cuando fue sacado casi a rastras de _su_ casa y pegado contra la pared mientras un delicado dedo se posaba en su boca.

-No paso nada, no preguntes, no pienses, no intentes matar a Shaoran – le advirtió la joven Daidouji –. Promételo.

Touya frunció el ceño y volteó el rostro. Aún sin verla podía sentir la mirada de Tomoyo sobre él, lo hacía sentir incómodo y ese dedo en su boca…

"_Mujer exasperante_"

Hizo una leve, pero muy leve, afirmación con la cabeza y la muchacha sonrió y comenzó a caminar en dirección al auto de Touya. El castaño solo se la quedó mirando confundido.

-¿A dónde vas?

Tomoyo se volteó y se lo quedó mirando, luego le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Lo de la cena era enserio.

Luego se volteó y siguió con su camino al auto, Touya se la quedó mirando algo receloso y luego la siguió. Por alguna extraña razón, la sonrisa de _la mujer maravilla_ comenzaba a fastidiarle.

* * *

><p>Ella se la había pasado hablando sobre demasiadas cosas durante la cena y él no le había prestado atención a más de la mitad, seguía aún bastante concentrado intentando pensar qué había pasado en ese viaje a Hong Kong.<p>

"_¡Demonios, tonto monstruo! ¿Por qué no la dejaste terminar?"_

Suspiró cansinamente sin darse cuenta y la mujer frente a él sonrió.

-Parece que hay un par de cosas que no te has podido sacar de la cabeza – le comentó intentando contener la risa: la cara del castaño era épica.

Como toda respuesta el la miró como si fuera a asesinarla y ella volvió a sonreír.

-No deberías matarte pensando acerca de algo que nunca descubrirás – tomó un sorbo de su bebida sin dejar de mirarlo –. Sakura no te lo dirá por nada del mundo.

-Podría intentar sacártelo a ti – su mirada se volvió retadora.

-Sería interesante verte intentarlo – mordió su labio inferior para contener la risa, ¡ese hombre era un caso!

El castaño frunció el ceño, aún más de lo normal, y estaba por replicar algo cuando la aparición de cierta persona interrumpió su "agradable" cena.

-¿Tomoyo, Touya? ¿Qué hacen aquí? - aquella voz serena solo podía pertenecer a una persona: Eriol Hiragizawa.

La muchacha le sonrió y su acompañante solo frunció más el ceño. Tomoyo había comenzado a decir algo a lo que no prestó atención, solo observaba serio a ese hombre y recuerdos viajaban a su mente.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Ella seguía llorando en su hombro y él solo podía estar quieto, no sabía que hacer. Atinó a rodear su espalda y acercarla un poco más a su cuerpo para brindarle calidez._

_-¿Qué te pasó? – no quería apresurarla, pero le desesperaba verla en esa situación._

_-Es **él** – musitó entre sollozos._

_-¿Quién? – sintió que los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban._

_-E-Eriol – su voz tembló y la apretó más fuerte contra su pecho._

_-¿Te hizo algo? – su voz sonó más ruda de lo que él hubiera querido._

_Ella no contestó, se quedó callada e intentó separarse; a pesar de eso, Touya no la dejó y la abrazó más fuerte._

_-Vas a decirme que te ha hecho quieras o no – susurró el alto joven y la soltó un poco para verla al rostro._

_Tomoyo se tapaba la boca con una de sus manos y sus cabellos estaban bastante desarreglados. Su rostro empapado y los ojos enrojecidos solo hacían que Touya quisiera ir a patear a ese Eriol. Ella bajó mirada, pero él le cogió la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos._

_-Tomoyo… - sonaba amenazante sin querer, mas no era algo que pudiera evitar._

_Ella desvió la mirada a la par que más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, el castaño se sintió mucho peor por eso._

_-Está bien – la soltó para que no sintiera presionada y ella bajó el rostro –, no tienes que decirme nada. Solo…si tú… ¡demonios! – Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, contrariado –, confía en mí, ¿bien?_

_Se volteó, no soportaba ver a nadie en ese estado. Comenzó a caminar, mas el leve tirón que sintió de su saco lo hizo voltear algo sorprendido. Tomoyo lo seguía agarrando, pero no se movía; de repente subió el rostro y con la mirada perdida le sonrió levemente._

_-Tom… - ella lo interrumpió a la mitad._

_-No me ama – y la sonrisa triste de su rostro hizo que la recibiera nuevamente en sus brazos para consolarla._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

-¿Touya? – la voz de la amatista lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella estaba parada junto al _tipo ese_ y lo miraba algo confundida.

-Perdón, estaba algo distraído – respondió aún saliendo de su trance; de pronto, frunció el ceño – ¿Te vas con _él_? – la mirada amenazante que le dirigió no pasó desapercibida para el muchacho de los lentes.

-Sí – ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que estaría bien –, muchas gracias por todo. Te dejaré…

-Ni lo pienses – desvió la mirada, algo enojado por la situación –. Nos vemos pronto, Tomoyo.

-Claro – ella le sonrió y se despidió con una seña.

Eriol le sonrió también, con cierto aire misterioso, pero la única respuesta por parte del joven Kinomoto fue una mirada que congelaría hasta el mismo infierno.

-Con permiso, Touya – se despidió el inglés, haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza.

Los observó marcharse y luego se apoyó sobre una de sus manos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Tomoyo? – no había rastro de enojo en su rostro, solo una terrible confusión reflejada en sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Ahora ese par de enormes ojos color esmeralda lo miraban algo sorprendidos, y es que no todas las noches te encontrabas a tu hermano intentando detener a su propia mano de abrir la puerta de tu cuarto.<p>

-¿Sucede algo? – la castaña parecía algo divertida con la situación. Por otra parte, al escuchar su voz Touya se quedó congelado.

-¿Qué haces despierto, monstruo? – preguntó al fin cuando logró reaccionar,

-Eso debería pre… - la bella jovencita frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños - ¡No soy un monstruo!

El mayor de los Kinomoto la miró, dispuesto a responderle, pero algo dentro de su mente le gritó que era el momento indicado para hablar con ella.

"_Es ahora o nunca. Touya Kinomoto no es ningún cobarde, hazlo"._

Contuvo un poco de aire y se acercó a su hermana, se sentó al borde de la cama y suspiró.

-¿Hermano? – todo estaba resultando demasiado extraño para ella.

-Escucha monstruo – respiró hondo antes de proseguir –, yo… - la miró y no pudo continuar, allí estaba nuevamente esa mirada.

-¿Sí? – Quizá su hermano no se sentía bien - ¿estás mal? – la preocupación la invadió en menos de un segundo, por eso intentó pararse de la cama, pero él se lo impidió.

-¡No, rayos! Sé un monstruo bueno y quédate quieto – le advirtió ya algo exasperado.

-¡Está bien, pero yo no soy un monstruo! Di lo que tengas que decir – se cruzó de brazos y volteó el rostro, y ella que se estaba preocupando por ese tarado de su hermano.

Abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar. No sabía por donde comenzar.

"_¿Qué tal por: lo siento?"_

Nunca había sabido expresar sus sentimientos, hacerlo iba a costar mucho y la mirada ya algo cansada que Sakura le dedicaba no era de gran ayuda.

"_Es por ella, mírala. Vale la pena, ¿no?"_

La observó y sonrió levemente. Allí estaba la tierna Sakura Kinomoto, su hermana menor, vestida con ese pijama tan encantador color rosa con diferentes dibujitos de flores, con la misma mirada cálida, con la misma expresión cándida, pero sin esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Esa sonrisa que valía millones para él y que estaba dispuesto a recuperar.

-Discúlpame – susurró. Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron ligeramente –. Sé que no he estado actuando como debería y que eso te ha afectado, Sakura. Puede que a veces no lo parezca, peor me importa que seas feliz.

-Hermano…

-Déjame continuar – volvió a suspirar –. Me prometí que haría siempre lo que estuviera en mis manos para ayudarte a ser feliz y si ese mocoso es lo que te hace feliz ahora… - apretó los labios, sabía que se arrepentiría luego de decir lo que estaba a punto de decir – lo acepto.

El par de orbes esmeraldas se abrieron aún más, la menor de la familia Kinomoto se preguntaba si realmente ese era su hermano…

-¿Tou…Touya? ¿Hablas en serio?

-No lo hagas más difícil – respondió el aludido entre dientes.

Más sorpresa. Tartamudeo. Sonrisa. Abrazo de oso.

-Gracias hermano – dijo la joven al permitir que su hermano volviera a respirar.

-Debes controlar tus instintos asesinos, monstruo. Por poco me desapareces.

Una risa fue la respuesta a su comentario y, a pesar de todas las dudas que tuvo al principio, supo que todo estaría bien.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Alohaa ~ !

Etto, jeje ._.U vaya que me tomé un descansito, ¿no? ¡Lamento tanto la tardanza, chicas! Es que...es que ;O; este capitulo no salía -w-. Pero la cosa es que ya estoy de regreso, ¿ne?

Primero, hay que agradecer a mis maravillosas lectoras por sus comentarios, realmente chicas ^^ ~ siempre es una alegría leerlas! Y me gustó más todavía esta vez porque una de ustedes me ayudo a darme cuenta de un error que cometi ._.U ~ pero procuraré ser más cuidadosa con ese tipo de cosas. En fin, también muchas gracias a todos los que visitan esta historia! Nunca pensé recibir tantas *o*...

Etto, ¡oh sí! Como ya había mencionado antes, este capítulo me costó muchísimo. Estaba en un gran conflicto, porque realmente quería que Touya llevara a cabo los planes contra Shao xD ~ pero luego me puse a pensar que en realidad él es un buen hermano y la felicidad de Saku siempre estuvo primero, así que no tenía idea de qué hacer xD. Ahora, a nuestro gruñón le costó mucho decidirse, pero haber que pasará de aquí en adelante o.ó! También pusé un par de escenas perdidas =o ~ ahora sabemos qué pasó con Tomoyo ese día, bueno...no todo, pero al menos sí la parte en la que Touya participó ^^U. Eriol apareció y el panorama está confuso, pero tranquilos ~ ya me encargaré de que todo vaya cayendo bien (?). Etto, ¿algo más? De repente algunas escenas no son muy claras o no están bien conectadas, no lo sé ~ confieso que publicar este capítulo me pone nerviosa, no sé si les agradará ~ espero que sí! Igual recuerden que cualquier crítica o comentario que pueda ayudarme a mejorar es siempre bienvenido ^^!

Bueno, he hablado mucho hoy xD, este capítulo es larguísimo (20 páginas, en comparación con los demás lo es) ~ así que me voy despidiendo. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y espero encontrarmelas pronto, quizá publique antes del viernes próximo, ya que ese día no podré y no quiero dejar nuevamente colgada el fanfic ._.U ~ mientras iré avanzando con un nuevo proyecto que tengo (otra razón más por la cual no pude avanzar con este fanfic ^^U), pero que aún no he publicado. Uff, ya ya ~ soy una pesada. Se cuidan mucho ~ nos leeremos!

~ Saludos!**  
><strong>


	6. Detalles

**Mi pequeño Monstruo**

**Capitulo 5: **_Detalles_

-¿Es en serio? – arqueó una ceja en señal de incredulidad. Él sabía que su novia no mentía, y cuando lo hacía le salía demasiado mal, pero tenía que asegurarse de que había oído bien.

-En serio – movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo para reforzar su afirmación y le sonrió tiernamente a su prometido, estaba muy feliz de poder decírselo frente a frente luego de tres largas semanas sin verse.

A Shaoran Li no le quedó más remedio que intentar contener sus impulsos de dejar caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo, sí había oído bien. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer; por ejemplo, cómo, dónde, cuándo y, sobre todo, por qué Touya Kinomoto, alias dolor de cabeza personal, había aceptado por fin, tras largos 8 años y 8 meses de noviazgo, su relación con su hermana. Balbuceó algo que ni él mismo alcanzó a entender y volvió a cerrar la boca, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que decir un novio en una situación como esa? Estaba preparado para toda clase de frases: "Touya me va a mandar al extranjero", "Touya no irá a la boda" o "Tienes que irte del país, Touya ha contratado unos matones para secuestrarte y matarte"; sin embargo, un "Touya me ha dicho que acepta el compromiso" no cuadraba de ninguna manera en su lista de frases que debería esperar.

-¿Có…cómo? – por fin pudo formular una pregunta coherente.

Sakura lanzó una risita al ver a su novio tan desencajado, se veía adorable con esa cara de desconcierto.

"_Bueno, el se ve adorable hasta cuando está enojado"._

Se sonrojó por sus pensamientos y sacudió un poco la cabeza para concentrarse en responderle a su prometido.

-Bueno, anoche llegó a casa después de haber cenado con Tomoyo y fue a mi cuarto, se sentó conmigo y me pidió disculpas por haberse comportado mal. Luego, me dijo que si estar contigo me hacía feliz entonces él estaba bien con eso – Shaoran se sentía algo mareado, ¿eso quería decir que lo había vencido? ¿O que el otro se había rendido? De cualquier manera, sonrió. ¡Daba igual! ¡Por fin estaría con su novia en paz!

-Nos vamos a casar en 3 meses sin ningún impedimento – sonrió embobado y tomó las manos de la castaña entre las suyas para acercarlas a su boca y besarlas delicadamente, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en la muchacha.

-Bu…bueno, nosotros nos íbamos a casar aún si él no me hubiera dado su consentimiento – balbuceó la ojiverde mirando con ternura infinita a su novio.

-¿Hubieras sido capaz de darle la espalda a tu hermano por mí?

-_Yo le daría la espalda al mundo entero por ti, Shaoran_ – le acarició la mejilla lentamente y le dedicó otra sonrisa.

El apuesto castaño contuvo la respiración al sentir la caricia, a veces deseaba que Sakura no tuviera tanto poder sobre él. Se miraron unos segundos hasta que reparó en un pequeño detalle dentro del relato de su novia.

-¿Cenó con Tomoyo? – frunció el ceño levemente, algo en esa oración no sonaba bien. Vio a Sakura asentir con una ceja arqueada, seguro extrañada por la pregunta –. Es decir, ¿la prometida de mi padrino de bodas cenó con tu hermano?

-Sí – un pequeño foquito pareció encenderse en la cabeza de la pobre Sakura que no acababa de entender la situación, así que se apresuró a aclarar todo antes de que el castaño sacara conclusiones equivocadas –, pero ella solo lo hizo para ayudarme – lo observó fruncir el ceño en señal de confusión –. Lo que pasa es que Meiling mencionó algo que llamó la atención de Touya – se sonrojó al recordar todo el escándalo y cómo su hermano estuvo a punto de descubrir su secreto "mejor" guardado – y él quería averiguar todos los detalles a como fuera lugar. Bueno, la cosa es que…ya sabes como es Mei – rió algo nerviosa y su prometido entrecerró los ojos, nadie mejor que él para "saber como es Mei" –. Al final, Tomoyo atinó a sacarlo de casa para que dejara de hacer preguntas.

Shaoran asintió levemente para darle a entender a la muchacha que aceptaba su explicación; a pesar de todo, no entendía que podía ser tan grave como tener que sacar a Touya Kinomoto de su propia casa.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo Meiling? – tendría que hablar con esa prima suya, no podía ir por el mundo diciendo cosas que incomodaban a la gente.

Vio a su novia enrojecer súbitamente y desviar la mirada, cosa que solo logró intrigarlo más. Le tomó la mano y ella lo miró tímidamente, aún bastante roja. Él sonrió: su novia aún era una niña.

-Ella…bueno – la vergüenza estaba claramente reflejada en la cara de la futura esposa de Shaoran –, mencionó…ella…ella dijo… – respiró profundo antes de decirlo, era un tema muy delicado entre ellos – por poco le cuenta a Touya lo de…Hong Kong – había dicho lo último tan bajito que el ambarino tuvo que acercarse más para escucharla y cuando logró entender se quedó tan quieto como una estatua.

-¿Hon…Hong…Kong? – la vio asentir mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos. Shaoran sintió su cara encenderse tanto que apostaría su vida a que tenía el color de la nariz de Rodolfo el reno (*).

Respiró algo agitado cuando algunos recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

_"Demonios, lo que menos necesito en estos momentos son recuerdos como…como…esos"._

Se aflojó un poco el nudo de la corbata y se dio un golpe mental por haber hecho esa pregunta, sí tan solo se hubiera quedado callado…

-Bu…bu-bue-n-n-no – no se suponía que su voz temblara tanto, suspiró frustrado – yo…

Sakura bajó lentamente sus manos y se tranquilizó poco a poco, tenía que mantener la calma. ¡Por Dios! Ya no era esa chica de 19 años.

-Eh… – la castaña carraspeó un poco para que su voz no temblara - ¿Verdad que…verdad que fueron unas buenas vacaciones? – utilizó su mejor sonrisa, ver tan nervioso a Shaoran solo la ponía peor a ella. Además, se iban a casar y no podía estar temblando de esa manera a esas alturas.

Abrió ligeramente los ojos y sintió como ella posaba su delicada mano sobre la suya. Si lo que quería Sakura era tranquilizarlo no iba a lograrlo así; intentó controlar su cuerpo y eliminar ese "estúpido sonrojo" de su rostro.

"_Eres un adolescente, Shaoran. Ella va a seguir haciéndote temblar las piernas como si fueras un adolescente de 15 años para siempre"._

_Para siempre_…con Sakura. Sonrió como solo podía sonreírle a su adorada novia y se paró, levantándola a ella también. Al diablo sus nervios, ellos iban a casarse pronto y ese tipo de recuerdos ya no le causarían tanta vergüenza, ¿no?

-Fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida – le sonrió y ella se quedó perdida.

-¿Incluso aunque nosotros no…? Es decir, nosotros decidimos que no… –mordió su labio inferior, no tenía valor suficiente para terminar su pregunta. Él la observó y la rodeó suavemente con sus brazos lo cual provocó que un tenue rubor apareciera en las mejillas de la chica.

-Ese tipo de cosas no me importan, Sakura – acarició su cabeza de la manera más delicada posible –. A mí lo único que me interesa es tenerte a mi lado, porque me gusta cada momento que paso contigo.

Ella levantó la mirada para verlo, conmovida por sus palabras. Él se sonrojó por lo que había dicho, usualmente era algo más reservado con sus sentimientos.

-Sa…Sakura, yo… – su intento por hablar fue rápidamente interrumpido por el beso que su prometida plantó en sus labios. No tardó en corresponder, perdiéndose en el sinfín de emociones que provocaba aquella sencilla chica en él con tan solo una suave caricia.

"_Y quiero que este tipo de momentos sigan…para siempre"._

* * *

><p>-¡Doctor Kinomoto! – cada músculo que el atractivo Touya Kinomoto poseía se tensó al escuchar esa voz…no podía ser otra más que…<p>

-Akizuki - casi gimoteó, intentado estudiar las posibilidades de huir de ahí.

-¡Oh,mi querido doctor Kinomoto! – le dieron ganas de gruñir, ya era demasiado tarde para esconderse: la tenía colgada de su cuello.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? – recibió una sonrisa radiante a cambio de su pregunta que buscaba ser brusca.

-Trabajo aquí, doctor Kinomoto – dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Touya bufó exasperado.

-Eso lo sé, Akizuki. Me refiero a que… ¿no estabas acaso en América? – tenía que sacársela de encima pronto, estaba siendo cruelmente asfixiado.

-¡Ya sé que te morías por verme! Incluso has averiguado donde estaba – un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas a la par que estrujaba más al pobre hombre entre sus brazos.

-¡De qué rayos hablas! ¡Tú viniste y me lo contaste antes de irte! – varios pacientes los miraban bastante sorprendidos, ¿eran esos los profesionales a los que le confiaban sus vidas?

-No seas tímido – le guiñó un ojo –, yo sé que si me extrañaste. El trabajo en América fue terminado y me vine tan pronto como pude; no quería dejarte descuidado, mi querido doctor Kinomoto – le susurró en el oído de manera sensual.

Touya se preguntó a sí mismo en qué estaba pensando cuando se metió con aquella mujer. Definitivamente, todos los tragos de aquella noche le habían costado algo muy importante: su tranquilidad.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Akizuki. Además, sabes que eso pasó hace mucho tiempo – se la sacó de encima y la puso en el suelo de manera cuidadosa. La vio fruncir el ceño y él soltó un suspiro de cansancio –, nosotros no tenemos nada.

-No importa cuánto te esfuerces en negarlo, yo sé que tiemblas cuando me ves – se le acercó peligrosamente, casi pegándolo a la pared.

-Akizuki, la única vez que "tuvimos algo" – hizo señas con su mano – prácticamente abusaste de mí – entrecerró los ojos y se golpeó mentalmente, eso había sonado tan…patético, pero era bastante cierto. Ella se rió y se le colgó nuevamente.

-No me importaría "abusar de ti" nuevamente, sé que esta vez no tendré que emborracharte para que aceptes.

"_Esta…esta mujer" – sintió que aparecía un tic en su ojo –. "¿Cómo puede ser tan descarada?" – resopló –. "Tranquilo, Touya. Cuenta hasta diez, no la mates"._

Respiró hondo para contestarle, pero antes de que alguna palabra pudiera salir de su boca una suave risa distrajo a ambos doctores. Al ver a la persona a la que pertenecía, Touya solo pudo fruncir el ceño a todo lo que daba.

-¿Así que en esto trabajas, _Touya_? – el tono inocente que utilizó solo logró sacar más de sus casillas al castaño.

-Mocosa Li – dijo entre dientes.

-También es un gusto verte – sonrió mordazmente.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo miró a Sakura con ilusión y ella le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.<p>

-To…Tomoyo…eh…el diseño es hermoso, pero…pero… - intentaba hallar las palabras correctas para expresarse sin lastimar a su amiga.

-¿No te parece único? – las miles de estrellas en los ojos amatistas de la pelinegra le daban a entender que solo podía responder "sí".

-Claro que sí. Solo que yo…es que… - Tomoyo arqueó una ceja de manera inquisidora, tan solo para darle ánimos de continuar a la ojiverde. Sakura supo que debía decirlo ya – Yo creo que…es decir, ¿no crees tú que la cola es…uhm…un "poquito" larga?

La heredera de los Daidouji parpadeó unas cuántas veces tratando de asimilar lo dicho por su mejor amiga, ¿la cola…larga?; por su parte, la pobre Sakura estaba desesperada por la idea de haber dañado los sentimientos de la pelinegra con sus tonterías.

"_Boba Sakura, boba. ¿Así es como desprecias el esfuerzo de Tomoyo?"_

Los pensamientos fatalistas de la ojiverde fueron interrumpidos por la risa cantarina de la otra muchacha. Sakura abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida, ¿ella no estaba enojada?

-¿Qué…qué es tan gracioso? – se aventuró a preguntar, algo insegura.

-¡Oh, Sakurita! Eres un amor – afirmó, mirándola encantada –. La cola es larga, sí. Pero yo me imaginé así el vestido porque te mereces lo mejor y más elegante del mundo, algo demasiado único.

La castaña se quedó en blanco, pero si ella era tan…sencilla. Si alguien tenía algo de único, esa persona no era Sakura Kinomoto.

"_Y definitivamente 30 metros de cola es bastante único"._

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, si ella lo había planificado con tanto esmero y cariño solo quedaba una cosa que hacer: usarlo y sentirse orgullosa de ello. Por eso, le dirigió una sonrisa cálida y estrechó sus manos entre las suyas.

-Muchas gracias, Tomoyo – dijo con voz suave. El semblante de la aludida se tornó tierno.

-No tienes que agradecer, es lo que cualquier _hermana_ haría – se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra y atesorando ese momento, que como tantos otros, las hacían ver a la muchacha que tenían en frente como algo más especial que una simple amiga…como parte de su familia.

* * *

><p>Estaban en su oficina y aquella sonrisita burlona lo estaba comenzando a hartar; definitivamente, tenía que haber algo en los genes de esa familia que hacía que él los odiara a primera vista.<p>

"_Debes recordar, querido Touya, que lo que sentiste por esta mocosa la primera vez que la viste no fue precisamente odio"._

Entrecerró los ojos y le ordenó a su conciencia que lo dejara en paz, la había odiado y punto.

-¿Y bien? – arqueó una ceja y la china ladeó su cabeza con gesto inocente.

-¿Y bien, qué? – esa mujer lo estaba buscando y, si seguía a ese paso, lo iba a encontrar.

-¿Por qué estás en este hospital? – solo quería saber eso y luego la mandaría bien lejos.

Ella volteó su rostro y fingió que miraba alguna de las pinturas, lo cual lo dejó bastante extrañado. Iba a repetir su pregunta, o botarla de una de vez por todas, cuando ella lo distrajo.

-Bonita oficina, ¿cuál es tu trabajo aquí? – ella lo miró aburrida, esperando su respuesta. El frunció el ceño, algo incrédulo.

-Soy doctor, mocosa Li. Pensé que hasta tú sabrías eso – le dirigió una sonrisa burlona, pero ella no pareció intimidarse.

-Oh, lo siento. Me sentí algo confundida. Pensé que eras un gigoló y te vestías de diferentes formas para satisfacer a tus clientes – la sonrisita burlona apareció nuevamente en el rostro de la muchacha mientras que un desencajado Touya intentaba controlar aquella venita que comenzaba a formarse en su frente.

"_Mocosa insufrible"._

-Tú… - entrecerró los ojos; quizá si lo deseaba con suficiente fuerza, ella quedaría muda – Lo que viste no se lo debes decir a nadie.

-¿Por qué? – ahí iba otra vez con su actuación de niña buena.

-Creo que es bastante claro que todo fue un malentendido. Nakuru Akizuki está loca. No se lo menciones a Sakura, ¿bien? – la vio apretar la mandíbula, ¿quién se creía ese mastodonte para darle órdenes?

"_Energúmeno, ya verás como…aunque pensándolo bien…"._

Su rostro se relajó notablemente y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el, por supuesto que le daría a Touya Kinomoto lo que quería.

-De acuerdo – algo en esos ojos color rubí le hacía desconfiar.

-¿Ahora me dirás que haces aquí? – ella desvió la mirada visiblemente incómoda por la pregunta. Una idea cruzó su mente y una sonrisa algo burlona apareció en su rostro – ¿Será que vienes a seducir al personal de este hospital?

Meiling Li se sobresaltó como él nunca espero que lo hiciera. Su rostro ligeramente sonrojado le indicó que había dado en clavo.

-¿Qué demonios dices! – saltó de la silla y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta.

-Así que por eso te apareciste por aquí – le señaló con un dedo como recriminándole, bastante divertido por el nerviosismo de la morena.

-Cállate, ¡gigoló de quinta! – le gritó con el rostro color carmín.

Y dicho eso salió corriendo, no sin antes azotar la puerta. Touya se quedó con un "loca" a medio decir. Se volvió a sentar, con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro; sin embargo, antes de volver a renegar, una pequeña cajita envuelta en un pañuelo que se veía bastante fino le llamó la atención.

"_Esa mocosa anda dejando sus cosas por cualquier lugar" – la tomó para revisarla con cuidado –. "¿Una caja de almuerzo?" – de pronto, una pequeña tarjetita apareció cerca a sus pies. La levantó y sus ojos se abrieron notablemente – "Tiene que ser una broma"._

* * *

><p>-Entonces, ¿sigues teniendo esas pesadillas? – se acomodó los lentes y su rostro se mostró preocupado.<p>

-Sí – afirmó sin titubear –, este…monstruo de helado sigue viniendo todas las noches y yo trato de huir, pero no puedo – gimoteó de manera desesperada –. Me asusta porque al final yo también me convierto en helado y… - sus bellos ojos color rubí se tornaron cristalinos de manera rápida y tapó su cara con sus manos.

-Oh, no. Meiling, tranquila; vamos a solucionarlo – le puso una mano en el hombro demostrando su apoyo, logrando que ella se tranquilizara un poco.

-Yukito, ¿estaré bien? – dirigió una mirada suplicante, acercándose un poco al joven psicólogo.

-Te prometo que sí – le sonrió y pasó sus brazos suavemente sobre los hombros de la bella morena. Ella solo pudo sonrojarse hasta sentir que casi moría, ¿Yukito Tsukishiro la abrazaba? ¡Oh Dios! –, ya verás que todo va a salir bien.

Meiling Li asintió débilmente y se quedaron así unos momentos, hasta que sintieron un portazo que hizo saltar a la muchacha que, en su trayecto de alejamiento, golpeó la nariz del pobre Yukito.

-¡Yukito! – La voz de Touya no se hizo esperar, tampoco el empujón que le dio a Meiling para ayudar a su amigo – Estás sangrando, vamos a emer…

-¡Lo siento tanto! – Meiling prácticamente envió a volar a Touya para poder tomar el rostro del herido – De veras, yo nunca imaginé que…

-¡Ya déjalo! Mocosa, ¿no te das cuenta que solo lo estás lastimando más? – la rabia en su voz se hizo notar con fuerza.

El duelo de miradas y la pelea por "ayudar" a Yukito no se hizo esperar. El pobre hombre, aún con la nariz sangrando, se vio halado de un lado a otro por su mejor amigo y su nueva paciente. Al final, terminó soltando una carcajada por lo ridículo de la situación.

-¿De qué te ríes! – la pregunta fue aún más amenazante viniendo en coro de parte de ese par, pero, como siempre, Yukito no se intimidó.

-Es solo que son tan divertidos juntos, quizá se llevan así de bien porque son tan parecidos de carácter – posó una mano en su barbilla de manera pensativa.

Touya y Meiling lo miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y se quedaron callados. ¿Parecidos? ¿Ellos? Sí, claro.

"_Está loco"._

Inusualmente, ese pensamiento lo tuvieron ambos.

-Vamos a que me den algún algodón, no para de sangrar – Touya le dirigió una mirada fulminante a la pelinegra y luego comenzó a avanzar, siguiendo a su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>-Nos vemos, Yukito – la sonrisa que Meiling le dedicó a su mejor amigo lo hizo sentir nauseas.<p>

"_Es como tener al mocoso mirando a mi hermana"._

Entrecerró los ojos, esa _familia_ venía a quitarle _todo_ lo que tenía.

-Hasta luego, Meiling. Te paso a buscar en una hora, Touya – lo último que vio del delicado joven de cabellos color cenizo fue una mano agitándose. Luego de verlo desaparecer, el castaño supo que era hora de fastidiar a Meiling.

-Así que…esa cajita llena de comida que encontré en mi oficina, ¿era tu almuerzo? – una sonrisa de placer se extendió su rostro al ver como claramente la china se tensaba.

Pasaron algunos minutos más para que ella por fin se volteara a verlo con un aire de arrogancia y desinterés.

-Oh, sí. Tú presencia es tan insoportable que al huir ni noté que dejaba mi almuerzo. ¿Me lo darías, por favor? – la mueca de disgusto de Touya no se hizo esperar, ¿quién se creía esa mujercita?

-De hecho, ya me lo comí. Deberías practicar más: la cocina no se te da bien – para cuando Meiling pudo reaccionar, Touya ya se encontraba bastante alejado y no hace falta decir que tenía una expresión de triunfo en el rostro.

-¡¿Qué te comiste qué? – su expresión estaba entre la furia y la decepción. Se quedó parada viéndolo irse, pero se lo pagaría, vaya que lo haría.

"_Y ese almuerzo…ni si quiera lo preparé para mí…"._

* * *

><p>Después de un agotador día de trabajo, con Nakuru Akizuki y otras acosándolo, su único pensamiento era llegar a casa y descansar un poco. Sin embargo, Touya se llevó una gran, y desagradable, sorpresa al encontrarse con Shaoran Li sentado cómodamente en SU sillón y con SU monstruo a un costado, abrazándolo como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Gruñó.<p>

_**-¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí? – si las miradas mataran, el heredero de la multimillonaria familia Li ya habría sido acribillado por la de Touya.**_

Aquella había sido la una de las pocas frases que había salido de su boca desde que se encontraba en su casa, compartiendo su aire con _ese tipo roba monstruos profesional_. Había querido mandarlo al diablo y botarlo de una buena vez, pero cierta vocecita demasiado emocionada se lo había impedido.

_**-¡Hermano! ¿No es maravilloso que Shaoran haya regresado antes de su viaje de negocios? – la inocente castaña parecía no estar al tanto del duelo a muerte entre los hombres.**_

Touya solo había bufado y mascullado algo parecido a "sí, claro, muy maravilloso" con la voz bastante extraña. Claro, no se había podido contener de hacer la pregunta clásica.

_**-¿No se suponía que llegabas la próxima semana? – apretó un poco los puños, conteniéndose de darle una patada.**_

Y había recibido la respuesta que se merecía.

_**-Buenas noches, Kinomoto. Que gusto me da verte también – el sarcasmo en la voz del joven le hizo recordar al doctor a cierta persona de grandes ojos color rubí. Se le revolvió la bilis –. Sí, se suponía que llegaba la próxima semana, pero no quería dejar a Sakura sola con las cosas de la boda – se encogió de hombros.**_

Y eso lo decía el tipo que dejaba colgada a su hermana por tres semanas, sobrellevando todas las responsabilidades de la tonta ceremonia esa.

_**-¿No es eso sensacional, hermano? – Sakura, fascinada por su novio, se le lanzó encima sin si quiera analizarlo primero. **_

No hacía falta decir que sabía que _su monstruo_ había hecho eso de manera inocente, pero la cara que había puesto su _cuñadito_ al sentir a su _pequeña_ hermana restregándose contra él era digna de hacer un escándalo y de cancelar esa boda. Sí, señor. Por eso, y a pesar de haber prometido a Sakura y Yukito que no lo haría más, comenzó a pensar que tan malo sería desperdiciar todos sus ahorros en contratar a unos matones para que se encargaran de _ese niño_. Sin embargo, ni bien había comenzado con su macabro plan W (**) cuando Sakura había anunciado que se iría a arreglar.

_**-¿Y eso? – había preguntado él, bastante extrañado.**_

_**-Iré a cenar con Shaoran – le había respondido la castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro.**_

Luego de esa frase, la casa se había mantenido en absoluto silencio. Bueno, casi. Las "ligeras" pisadas de la menor de los Kinomoto en la segunda planta no eran cosa para pasarse por alto, pero como ellos estaban acostumbrados…

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? – lo que menos se esperaba era la voz de Shaoran Li dirigiéndose a él sin lanzar algún tipo de mirada amenazadora como acompañante. Quiso hacerse el desentendido.

-¿Hacer qué? – ni si quiera le dirigió la mirada, esperando que la conversación quedara plantada ahí.

-Aceptarlo. ¿Por qué has aceptado mi compromiso con Sakura? –Shaoran miraba al piso, tratando de no hablar demasiado fuerte. Su prometida podía escucharlos.

-No te importa – no iba a hablar de eso con él, no. Lo odiaba. ¿No se notaba acaso?

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con Sakura me importa. Y esto más aún, porque también me involucra a mí – uno, dos tres. Silencio. El ambarino se dio cuenta que tendría que presionar si quería saber algo –. Además, no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me lo digas – la mirada decidida que puso _el mocoso_ terminó por persuadirlo.

-Eres lo que mi hermana quiere, si la haces feliz…no me opondré a eso – los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron ligeramente y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Al final, Touya Kinomoto no era diferente de cualquier otro hermano –. Pero no te confíes, aún estoy esperando que lo arruines.

Después de eso había vuelto el silencio. Unos minutos después bajó Sakura ataviada con un hermoso vestido rosa que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

_**-¡Pero si se te ve todo! – había reclamado el apuesto doctor. Su hermana había respondido que ya estaba grande y se había despedido rápidamente, un poco molesta, murmurando al salir algo como "siempre es lo mismo".**_

Él se había quedado ahí, viéndola salir y preguntándose qué tan acertado había sido aceptar esa relación. Por la devoción con la que _ese mocoso_ trataba a su hermana, no se había equivocado.

* * *

><p>Touya estaba tomando un vaso de agua en la cocina cuando el timbre sonó. Eran las 9:50 de la noche, así que supuso que era Sakura y se apresuró a abrir, aún cuando no traía polo encima. Acababa de tomar una ducha, tal y como su padre se lo había recomendado al llegar, y vaya que estaba mucho más relajado. Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver un par de ojos amatistas en lugar de unos color verde jade. ¿Qué rayos hacía <em>la mujer maravilla<em> en su casa a esa hora? No, peor que eso…

"_¿Qué hace una chica como Tomoyo fuera de su casa a esta hora?"._

Frunció el ceño. A parte de la hora, también estaba el hecho de que estaba desabrigada, ¡qué inconsciente! ¿Qué tal si pescaba un resfriado?

"_Estas mocosas de hoy en día son todas igual de irresponsables"._

Por otro lado, bastante ajena a todas las cavilaciones del castaño, se encontraba una bastante cohibida Tomoyo Daidouji. Luchaba con su cuerpo para que el calor no se agolpara en sus mejillas y es que no todos los días ves a un apuesto hombre exhibiéndose así como así, sobre todo si se trataba de su amigo, Touya Kinomoto.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – la voz profunda del dueño de sus pensamientos la sacó de su mente. Al verlo a los ojos, ya no pudo evitarlo – ¿Tienes fiebre? – lo vio arquear una ceja extrañado y acercar una mano a su rostro. Se sentía en llamas.

"_Él…él realmente…es hermano de Sakura…"._

Ella carraspeó un poco para aclarar su voz: Tomoyo Daidouji nunca tartamudeaba.

-Es-estoy b-bien – muy bien, quizá de vez en cuando…

Él se sintió extrañado, pero al ver a dónde se dirigía la mirada de la chica se sintió algo… ¿incómodo? ¿Era esa la palabra? No, la incomodidad no te hacía sentir ese calor en el rostro. Esta vez, el turno para carraspear, exageradamente, fue de él.

-Pasa, por favor. Bajaré en seguida – lo dijo tan rápido que ella a penas pudo entenderlo.

Un par de minutos después bajó, ya con algo cubriéndolo, y la encontró mirando un cuadro. Ella se volteó y le sonrió.

-Sakura y yo – dijo como toda explicación. Él se limitó a esbozar una diminuta sonrisa, recordaba haber tomado esa foto: estaban en un festival, ellas tenían más o menos trece años y él quería vigilar que el mocoso no estuviera cerca de su hermana, así que se ofreció a llevarlas.

"_Lo cual fue definitivamente un gran error, niñas patosas"._

-Por cierto, Sakura no está. Aunque supongo que no has venido a verla a ella, porque sino ya habrías subido – la observó sonreír y supo que tenía razón.

-Bueno – se acomodó mejor en el sillón –, estás en lo cierto. Recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos, hace tres días, te pedí que fueras a mi casa para tomarte las medidas para el traje y tú me _prometiste_ que irías en menos de 48 horas, pero, ¡Oh, sorpresa!, se ha cumplido el plazo y no has aparecido. Tengo que avanzar con tu traje, así que necesito las medidas. Solo estás retrasando más las cosas – entrecerró los ojos al decir lo último, ¿no sería otro de los planes del susodicho adulto que tenía frente a ella? Lo observó chasquear con la lengua.

-No lo he hecho a propósito, gracias por tu confianza en mí – se cruzó de braz0s –. Sencillamente, no he tenido tiempo. Sabes que mi trabajo en el hospital es absorbente, así que no necesito tus regaños. ¿Estás aquí para lo de las medidas? – ella asintió, algo divertida por la cara de niño regañado que había puesto. Él se irritó; últimamente, la sonrisa de la pelinegra tenía ese efecto en él – Entonces, apúrate.

Tomoyo puso manos a la obra ni bien él se lo dijo. Sacó varias cosas de su bolso que al doctor le parecieron muy extrañas.

-¿Llevas esas cosas siempre en el bolso? – se atrevió a preguntar mientras ella lo hacía extender el brazo, medía ciertas cosas y apuntaba luego en una libreta.

-Claro que sí, una nunca sabe cuando se necesitarán – le respondió sin mirarlo.

"_Que rara es esta mujer"._

Pasaron varios minutos así, haciéndolo muy tedioso para el pobre Touya. En algún momento, notó que Tomoyo en realidad ya no tenía nada que medir, que tan solo lo tenía así por pura diversión. Entrecerró los ojos y le arrebató la libreta que ella estaba agarrando en esos momentos.

-Ya has terminado, ¿verdad? – entrecerró los ojos al verla hacer una expresión de inocencia.

-Sí, esa era la última medida que necesitaba – le sonrió.

Él entrecerró los ojos y le dio una ojeada a la página en la que ella estaba escribiendo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿¡Era esto todo lo que necesitabas? – gritó, apuntando a la hoja.

-Sí – la sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de la morena solo logró exasperarlo más.

"¿Casi veinte minutos así para tan solo un par de anotaciones? Mu…mujer exasperante".

Apretó los puños y bufó, ignorando la sonrisa divertida que le dedicaba ella. De repente, el celular de la chica comenzó a sonar. Ella observó el identificador de llamadas y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Regreso en un minuto – le dijo con voz algo sombría.

Él se limitó a mirarla apartarse un poco y suspiro.

"_¿Hasta cuándo pretende mantener la farsa con ese tipo?" _

Decidió hacer algo más productivo y se puso a mirar el contenido de la libreta, solo había puras medidas y algunas pequeñas notas. Pasó las páginas a la vez que iba murmurando los nombres. De pronto, al observar uno de los tantos, comenzó a sudar frío.

"_¿Cómo es que Nakuru Akizuki es clienta de Tomoyo?"_

Decidió que no tenía que preocuparle que se conocieran y siguió pasando páginas, hasta que encontró el nombre de su padre y el de Sakura.

_"¿Cintura 60? ¿Y eso? Pero si es un monstruo bastante gordo…"._

Casi pudo imaginarse a Sakura dándole una patada por andar pensando cosas como esas. Pasó de página, algo divertido por la pequeña nota que decía a un lado "¡es divina!". Eso era tan típico de Tomoyo. El siguiente nombre que leyó lo fastidió bastante.

"_Shaoran Li"._

Casi pudo escuchar los truenos a su alrededor al mencionar su nombre. Una nota le llamó la atención.

"La tela llegará el primero de febrero".

¿Eso significaba que el traje del mocoso todavía no estaba listo? Es más, ni si quiera sería comenzado sino hasta dentro de un mes. Y ella no tendría que fijarse si tenía o no las medidas listas hasta entonces. Probablemente el mocoso saldría en un viaje de negocios que lo tendría atrapado por varias semanas. Quizá ella no podría comenzar a confeccionar el traje sino hasta un par de semanas antes de la boda. Y eso retrasaría la partida de Sakura. Una sonrisa algo maquiavélica se formó en su rostro.

"_No pasará nada por un pequeño percance"._

Estaba por arrancar la hoja cuando un pequeño gritito le quitó la concentración en su acto _casi_ vandálico.

-¡Qué crees que haces? – chilló Tomoyo, sorprendiéndolo por completo. ¿De cuándo aquí la mujer maravilla chillaba o se descontrolaba?

-Nada – respondió tan fresco como una lechuga, dándole la espalda. La sintió acercarse rápidamente.

-Dame la libreta – su voz sonaba temible, peor a él no le afectó.

-¿Cuál libreta? – ella apretó la mandíbula al verlo frente a frente otra vez con esa expresión de angelito.

-Ya sé lo que intentas hacer, Touya. Mejor ahórrate problemas y entrégame _mí_ libreta – dio un paso hacia delante.

-¿Y que pasa si no quiero? – una sonrisa traviesa surcó su rostro. ¿Quién diría que era tan divertido sacar a Tomoyo de sus casillas?

-Te arrepentirás – ella entrecerró los ojos y ambos se quedaron quietos.

No se escuchaba ningún ruido en la sala más que el de sus respiraciones. Tomoyo dio el primer paso al intentar alcanzar la mano en la que él sostenía la libreta y, entonces, una verdadera batalla campal de desató. Touya corrió mientras esquivaba diferentes obstáculos, ella lo persiguió y tomó un cojín para arrojárselo a la cabeza. De un momento a otro, ella terminó amenazándolo con una lámpara y acorralándolo ha una pared; él tenía la mano alzada a todo lo que daba su altura para mantener la libreta fuera del alcance de la pelinegra.

-Dámela – insistió la amatista.

No recibió respuesta, él se encontraba demasiado divertido para acabar con el juego aún. Estudio sus posibles vías de escape, decidió que a la derecha era una buena opción.

"_Ahora"._

De repente, un "ni lo sueñes" se escuchó seguido por un golpe seco. Por unos segundos no se escuchó nada más. Él sentía que le dolía la cabeza por el choque contra el frío suelo; además, tenía el presentimiento de que cargaba más peso del que debía. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la mirada oscura de su ami9a, algo empañada al parecer. Se le veía preciosa con el cabello totalmente revuelto y las mejillas arreboladas, su boca entreabierta y su respiración agitada. Por alguna extraña razón no podía ni…_quería_ apartar los ojos de la imagen de una Tomoyo Daidouji tan…tan…

"_Adulta"._

Dejó de respirar un momento.

"_Ya no es una niña"._

Se quedó contemplándola como idiota más tiempo del que a él le hubiera gustado. Una de sus manos, de manera involuntaria, se acercó a la mano que la chica, sentada en su abdomen, tenía posada en su pecho.

-Touya – su voz a penas fue un susurro.

Quiso reaccionar, pedirle que se parase de encima, porque le estaba dificultando mucho la respiración con su peso, y luego disculparse y devolverle su libreta, pero había algo en su mirada…

"_Una mirada de mujer"._

Rozó levemente los dedos de la delicada mano de muchacha y entonces un ruido los sacó a ambos de su ensoñación.

-¿Tomoyo?, ¿Touya? – El rostro atónito de Fujitaka Kinomoto los observaba desde la escalera a la par que las mejillas de ambos se teñían de carmín –. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Se miraron y el sonrojo de intensifico un poco más. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

* * *

><p>Pasó una mano por su oscuro cabello desordenándolo por completo.<p>

"_¿Por qué siempre me mandan a atender mujeres?"_

Se encontraba bastante irritado. Se dirigió a su oficina renegando de su suerte, envidiada por muchos otros, y cerró de un portazo. Al menos tendría un poco de paz por unos minutos: era la hora del almuerzo. Se apresuró a juntar sus cosas para salir a reunirse con Yukito: necesitaba aire fresco. Estaba por salir cuando una laptop encima de su escritorio con un papel pegado encima le llamó la atención.

"Revisa el contenido de la página, sé que te interesará lo que dice. Considera esto como un gracias, Kinomoto.

Atte. Shaoran Li".

"_¿Qué se trae entre manos este mocoso?"._

Entrecerró los ojos y abrió la laptop. Al leer el gran anuncio que tenía en frente se horrorizó. ¿Quién había puesto su foto, su teléfono y su nombre en esa estúpida página de "Hombres al momento"? Quiso matar a alguien, pero luego la respuesta vino a su mente como un rayo.

"_Meiling Li"._

¿Quién más estaría interesado en difamarlo así? Sus dientes rechinaron y se dispuso a presentar una queja a la página, que se veía bastante rara, para que retiraran esos datos. Él no estaba dispuesto a ser el "juguete" de nadie, como decía ahí. En ese momento, casi se alegró de haber aceptado ese compromiso…casi. Una pequeña, diminuta y casi completamente imperceptible para el ojo humano, sonrisa se formó en sus labios. A veces era bueno que te obligaran a decir ciertas cosas…

Y quizás, solo quizás, muy en el fondo de su ser, pero bien en el fondo, también deseaba hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA ~**

Alohaa xD ~ !

Ho...hoe...lamento haber tardado tanto _otra vez_. Realmente, estas semanas han sido de locura. Se imaginarán que por las fiestas estuve bastante ocupada; además que salí de viaje por unos días, así que me fui imposible comenzar a escribir algo decente u.u! Pero finalmente les traigo el capitulo cinco *w* ~ aunque no esté tan contenta con cómo ha quedado. Me bastará y me sobrará con que a ustedes le agrade n.n!

Quiero agradecer todos sus rewiews y visitas! Realmente, son genialosos :) ~ Agradecimiento especial a las personas que me comentaron el capitulo anterior: **Sasha Kinoli**,** AHRG**,** Lady Calixta**,** SakuraK Li**,** Stellar BS**,** Freya-x **y** bebeli**. Agradezco mucho saber lo que opinan y no tardarán en recibir respuesta a su comentario, aunque como hay un anónimo lo responderé aquí mismo xD.

** Freya-x:**Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en serio. Pues sí, yo también entiendo el sentir de Touya al quedarse sin víctimas (tengo dos hermanos menores) aunque me baso más en mi relación con mi hermano mayor (el cual casualmente también me dice monstruo y muchos otros apodos más ¬¬) para escribir este fanfic xDD. La parte de Yukito la escribí especialmente pensando en eso xD, es bueno saber que te causo gracia, ese era el fin x3! Ahaha xD, lo de "¿Te costó trabajo llegar hasta aquí?" quizá lo incluya en otro cap., está bueno! Aquí dejo este capitulo que espero sea de tu agrado y...sobre qué pasó en Hong Kong, bueno...ya veremos xD. Saludos!

Owhs ~ noté que quedan algunas dudas sobre este fanfic así que aclararé ciertas cositas para que todo esté en orden ^^!

**- ¿Desde qué edad son novios Sakura y Shaoran en esta historia? ¿Qué edad tienen actualmente?**

Bueno, aquí ellos son novios desde los 15 años; por lo tanto, ahora que están planeando su boda tienen 24 años. Un pequeño extra: Tomoyo y Meiling tienen 24, Eriol tiene 26, Yukito tiene 30 y Touya 31.

**- ¿Este fanfic será un TouyaxTomoyo?**

Pues sí. Creo que a algunas de ustedes ya les había mencionado antes que no tenía planeada una pareja para Touya aquí, pero me dejé llevar xD! Creo que más que todo me impulsó el papel tan importante que Tomoyo va a cumplir en los siguientes capitulos y a penas decidí que sería pareja de Touya...todo salió más fácil xD.

**- ¿Qué pasó en Hong Kong?**

No sé si a todas le habrá dado curiosidad esto, pero ya que volví a mencionarlo en este capitulo (incluso creo que di algunas pistas =P) les confesaré que tenía planeado incluirlo como un flash back xD ~ pero me quedó demasiado largo. Creo que lo publicaré más adelante, como un capitulo especial luego de terminar de escribir todo el fanfic. ¿Qué les parece?

Si tienen alguna otra duda a parte de estas por favor díganmelo :), estaré encantada de aclararlas.

Buf, bueno. Acerca de este capitulo... hay algunas escenas no planeadas xD, como la de Meiling y el gran golpe que le da a Yukito xD, pobrecillo. También está la escena de Sakura y Shaoran al principio de este capi, esa de la dedico a **Stellar BS** que me pidió un poquito de ellos, me pareció justo ;D. La escena de Touya y Tomoyo tampoco estaba planeada, pero se me antojó y además me facilitará las cosas para el capitulo seis.

Es hora de despedirme, ya parloteé demasiado xD! Espero que todos estén genial y estaré esperando con ansias sus opiniones. Les mando muchos saludos a todos, que estén genial y que haya pasado unas lindas fiestas.


	7. Nada que perder, nada que probar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo CLAMP.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi pequeño monstruo<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo seis: Nada que perder, nada que probar <em>

El duelo de miradas no tenía tregua, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. El más alto de los dos dio un paso al frente y fue imitado. Entrecerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, podían sentir la respiración del otro a no tan larga distancia. Se odiaban, era un hecho. Era rubí contra café, negro contra castaño, mujer contra hombre, o, de manera más sencilla, Meiling Li contra Touya Kinomoto.

-¿Cómo diablos te atreviste a hacerme eso? – su varonil voz se hizo escuchar por todo el pasillo del hospital que, a esas horas, estaba vacío. La vio sonreír de manera autosuficiente.

-Te lo ganaste – y se encogió de hombros. Él apretó más los puños a sus costados.

-Escúchame, mocosa – vio como ella hizo una mueca de desagrado –, no he venido a pedirte gentilmente explicaciones para que luego nos pongamos a jugar al té. Quiero que me digas explícitamente, y ahora, qué tenías en esa cabeza sin neuronas tuya para mandar mis datos y ofrecerme a viejas degeneradas como "juguete".

Meiling bufó y movió con gracia su largo cabello hacia un costado, se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y puso la cabeza en alto. El doctor se molestó aún más, ¿ahora lo ignoraba?

-Dímelo – entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso más hacia ella, intentando intimidarla. No funcionó.

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero? – ella abrió uno de sus ojos al sentirlo cerca, se veía ridículo con esa pose de matón de secundaria.

-No querrás enterarte, mocosa – su voz fue tenebrosa y le produjo un ligero escalofrío a Meiling, ¿qué diablos tenía ese hombre? Vio su reloj de pulsera y se alarmó: se le hacía tarde para su sesión con Yukito. Comenzó a caminar o, mejor dicho, intentó comenzar a hacerlo…

-No te irás hasta que me digas por qué me hiciste algo así – el castaño frunció el ceño y ella forcejeó, claramente ofendida.

-Suéltame, gigoló frustrado – forcejeó una vez más sin resultados - ¡Tengo algo importante que hacer, es en serio! – dijo frustrada. Touya arqueó una ceja y luego sonrió.

-¿Será que tienes una cita con Yukito? – las mejillas de Meiling se colorearon de un suave rosa, dándole un aspecto adorable.

-¡De qué rayos hablas! – él por fin la soltó y ella cubrió su boca con sus manos.

-¿Por qué te pones así? Yo me refería a su sesión de tratamiento para tus "pesadillas". Me lo comentó hace unos días, eres su paciente, ¿no? – la sonrisa casi maquiavélica que tenía en el rostro la enfureció.

"_Este…tarado"._

Decidió bufar e ignorarlo, no podía hacer nada más. El castaño la miró y un foquito se encendió en su cabeza. Frunció el ceño tanto como pudo.

-¿Me hiciste esa broma solo porque te dije que me comí el almuerzo que preparaste? – su voz sonó tan profunda que la hizo temblar una vez más.

-¿Y qué si lo hice? – lo fulminó con la mirada, enfrentándolo.

El labio inferior de Touya comenzó a temblar. Esa mocosa que tenía parada en frente, esa debilucha mocosa…le había hecho pasar uno de los peores momentos de su vida solo por…solo por… ¿aquella pequeña bromita?

_**Flash Back.**_

_Miró la cajita de almuerzo que tenía entre sus manos e hizo una mueca. Había sido divertido molestar a la mocosa, pero ahora no sabía qué demonios hacer con la comida. Desperdiciarla sería cruel, comérsela sería incorrecto y echarle laxante para luego dárselo a Nakuru Akizuki sería infantil. Entonces… ¿qué?_

_-Touya, ¿listo para irnos? – al levantar la mirada vio a un sonriente Yukito frente a él. Miró la cajita y luego a su mejor amigo, repitiendo la acción varias veces. El psicólogo lo miro extrañado - ¿Sucede algo? – el castaño se levantó y suspiró, al parecer molesto consigo mismo._

"_No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer"._

_En efecto, no lo creía ni lo entendía._

_-Cómete esto – ordenó mientras le extendía la cajita envuelta en la fina seda. El joven de los lentes arqueó una ceja._

_-¿Por… - fue interrumpido inmediatamente. Touya ya tenía suficiente con su propia conciencia haciéndole miles de preguntas. No necesitaba que su mejor amigo también lo incomodara así._

_-No hagas preguntas, solo cómelo. _

_Yukito parpadeó, pero luego de unos segundos sonrió. A veces era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, sobre todo con una persona como Touya. Abrió la cajita y su rostro se iluminó al observar la comida: se veía delicioso._

_Touya apoyó su barbilla en su mano mientras veía a Yukito devorar todo con la típica rapidez sobrenatural de siempre. Bufó y recordó la estúpida tarjetita que se le había caído a Meiling._

"_**El amor es tan importante como la comida, pero no alimenta. Por eso, déjame brindarte ambos Yukito Tsukishiro".**_

_**Flash Back.**_

-¡Pero si eres una…! – el pisotón que recibió en el pie lo hizo callar. Las mujeres y los tacos eran letales. Mordió su labio inferior mientras veía a Meiling Li sacarle la lengua e irse corriendo. Entrecerró los ojos e intentó caminar. Mala idea.

"_Maldita…maldita mocosa"_

* * *

><p>Apretó un poco los ojos y algo parecido a un gruñido salió de sus labios. Los insistentes ruidos continuaban a su alrededor y ya era imposible ignorarlos. Estaba a punto de abrir los ojos y darse por rendido en su tarea de descansar bien en su día libre cuando todo se quedó en silencio.<p>

"_Paz…"_

Una muy pequeña y ligera sonrisa fue esbozada. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia nuevamente, entregándose de lleno al mundo de los sueños.

Entonces, sucedió lo que debía suceder cuando todo parecía tan perfecto.

-¡AHHHHH!

Se levantó de golpe al escuchar el grito. Se sentía totalmente confundido: ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?

"_¡Sakura!"_

El pensamiento atravesó su mente y sintió que su corazón era estrujado mientras se deshacía rápidamente de las sábanas y corría escaleras abajo. Inspeccionó el lugar rápidamente tratando de encontrar a la jovencita de cabellos castaños, pero no había nadie por ahí.

De pronto, un murmullo llamó su atención. Provenía de la cocina.

Abrió la puerta sin mucha delicadeza, esperando encontrarse a su hermanita con el dedo cortado o quizá en el suelo lloriqueando. Sin embargo, su rostro se desencajó por completo al encontrarla…bueno…_así_.

Podía jurar que su sangre estaba hirviendo.

"_Lo voy a matar. Lo mataré y cortaré su cuerpo en pedacitos, lo licuaré y alimentaré con eso a los perros"_

Sus pensamientos no eran para menos dada la situación. O así quiso pensarlo él.

Su hermana estaba tirada en el piso con el rostro totalmente sonrojado mientras cierto chico de cabellos color chocolate, cuyo nombre comienza con S de Shaoran, estaba encima de ella. Era una situación de lo más escandalosa y reprobable.

"_¿Quién se piensa este tipo? ¡Mi hermana es una niña!"_

Gruñó. Ambos jóvenes lo miraban estupefactos y aún más rojos que antes.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios significa esto? – se acercó y jaló sin ningún tipo de delicadeza al mocoso de la parte de atrás de su chaqueta. Luego, ayudó a su hermana a levantarse.

Los miró expectante, pero ninguno parecía querer abrir la boca.

-Lo repito, ¿qué demonios significa esto? – los novios se miraron abochornados y desviaron la vista rápidamente. Touya se exasperó, ¡nadie tenía derecho de estar en ese tipo de posiciones en su casa!

"_¿Qué tal lo que pasó con Tomoyo el otro día? Entonces vaya que no pensabas de esta manera"_

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por controlar a su cuerpo y no dejar que el calor llegara a sus mejillas. Maldita sea, él ya no era un hormonal mocoso de diecisiete años. Y tampoco era correcto andar recordando algo que había pasado por accidente y que, en realidad, no tenía ningún tipo de importancia.

"_¿En serio no la tiene?"_

Frunció el ceño y negó mentalmente. ¿Qué tipo de importancia podía tener descubrir que la única mujer a la que consideraba su amiga tenía 24 años y no 10 como él seguía pensando? O, ¿a quién le interesaría saber que esa noche había notado que los ojos de la pelinegra eran los más bonitos que había visto?

"_¡Demonios! ¡Deja de pensar en Tomoyo como si fuera una mujer atractiva!"_

¿Ahora se regañaba a sí mismo? Vaya que las cosas iban mal. Gruñó y se pasó una mano por el cabello en signo de desesperación. Desde algunos días atrás no podía sacarse la imagen de la mejor amiga de su hermana de la cabeza.

Por otra parte, la pareja de castaños miraba sumamente extrañada a Touya. El joven doctor parecía en una pelea consigo mismo. Hacía gestos extraños y gruñía de vez en cuando, como intentando amedrentar a un enemigo invisible.

Sakura rozó la mano de Shaoran y con un gesto le indicó que ese era el momento perfecto para huir. El joven se sorprendió, pero asintió al instante: sabía que lo que su novia le sugería era lo mejor.

Lentamente, se deslizaron hasta la puerta de la cocina y la abrieron sigilosamente. Contuvieron la respiración al momento de cerrarla. Ambos podían sentir la adrenalina recorriendo sus cuerpos.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, se acercaron cuidadosamente a la puerta de la entrada. Pensaron que lo lograrían sin problemas, pero entonces apareció un ogro llamado Touya Kinomoto con los puños apretados y una mirada asesina.

-¿¡A dónde demonios creen que se van?

Ellos no le dieron tiempo para obligarlos a dar la respuesta. En menos de lo que podía esperarse ya estaban huyendo en el carro del mocoso.

-¡MONSTRUO! – gritó enfurecido.

Apretó los dientes y cerró la puerta de su casa con fuerza. ¿Desde cuándo él era tan distraído como para no notar que ese par de torpes se estaba escapando? La imagen de cierta muchacha con piel de porcelana apareció en su mente y se acercó al mueble para dejarse caer patéticamente en el, ¿qué diablos le sucedía?

* * *

><p>Había decidido que un paseo por el centro de la ciudad calmaría sus nervios tan crispados. Después de todo, era su día libre, ¿no? Tenía que aprovecharlo.<p>

Las personas a su alrededor paseaban, reían y veía a muchas parejas tomadas de la mano o abrazadas.

"_Seguro que el monstruo y ese mocoso están por aquí paseando, sí me los llego a encontrar…"_

Prefirió dejar de lado sus pensamientos asesinos y se dispuso a entrar a algún local para beber algo. El día estaba extrañamente nublado para ser mediados de junio, pero de alguna manera le resultaba agradable. Caminaba a paso lento y prestando mucha atención a sus pies.

"_Hoy también es el día libre de Yukito, lo llamaré. Últimamente ha estado tan extra…"_

Sus pensamientos se quedaron en la nada cuando chocó con alguien. Levantó la vista y se disculpó con la joven mujer que, al verlo, se sonrojó furiosamente y soltó risitas que a él le resultaron de lo más incómodas. Sin querer alargar el encuentro, se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar; sin embargo, al dirigir su vista al gran ventanal que tenía en frente, se quedó congelado.

"_¿Yu…Yukito?"_

Parpadeó y apretó fuerte los ojos, tratando de convencerse de que era una broma de su maléfica mente, que últimamente parecía jugarle muchas. A pesar de eso, nada pasó. La imagen seguía igual.

Podía divisar a través del ventanal a una sonrojada Meiling Li tomando un café con un sonriente Yukito Tsukishiro.

"_¿Qué demonios?"_

Su mejor amigo hablaba y la muchacha de sedoso cabello negro asentía y reía de vez en cuando. La mirada totalmente embobada que mantenía en su rostro la hacía verse muy extraña.

"_Tiene que ser una broma…"_

Yukito lucía extraño también, sí. Era usual verlo con esa sonrisa tan apacible suya, que parecía casi imborrable, pero esta…esta sonrisa…

"_¿Es…está feliz?"_

Su rostro se desencajó al armar el rompecabezas que significaba aquella situación para él.

"_Por Dios, ¿este par también?"_

Alzó los ojos al cielo y dejó caer un poco los hombros. Podía irse olvidando de pasar tanto tiempo con Yukito.

* * *

><p>¿Enojado?<p>

"_Sí"_

¿Frustrado?

"_¿Por qué no?"_

…¿Solo?

Se negó a contestar más preguntas a aquella entidad invisible con la que parecía mantener una conversación en su mente. Miró su taza de café con aburrimiento y soltó un bufido. Solo el maldito silencio estaba con él en esos momentos.

"_Vaya día libre"_

Y sí. Touya no había tenido ni un solo buen momento en ese día. Definitivamente, tenía que haberse levantado con el pie izquierdo.

"_Todo por culpa de ese monstruo…"_

Terminó el café y se quedó mirando a la gente que transitaba aquella calle por la ventana. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y él ni si quiera había almorzado. Había estado pensando mucho en el asunto de su mejor amigo y la mocosa china. Además, estaba la escenita que había presenciado esa mañana. Cerró los ojos un minuto, días como ese no deberían existir.

"_Será mejor que regrese a casa"_

Estaba parándose, luego de dejar el dinero respectivo, cuando la imagen de dos personas tomadas de la mano y sonriendo tontamente se plasmó en sus ojos. Frunció el ceño y salió corriendo del local. Se interpuso en el camino de los jóvenes y estos, al darse cuenta de quién era, lo miraron con lo que parecía ser nerviosismo.

-Así que escapan y creen que se salvarán de mí, ¿no? – su voz estaba cargada de enojo mal contenido y ellos no pudieron hacer más que mirarse de reojo.

-He-herm-mano…esta mañana…

Touya frunció más el ceño y se acercó a Shaoran de manera amenazante. El chino lo miró desafiante y se adelantó un paso para proteger a su novia. El ambiente se sentía tenso. Sakura no encontraba la forma de evitar lo que parecía venir.

Entonces, esa voz desconcertó por completo al más alto de los hombres.

-¡Touya! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda al enfocar con su vista a la dueña de aquella melodiosa voz. Maldijo internamente.

"_Lo que me faltaba…"_

Tomoyo Daidouji frente a él, para empeorar el día.

* * *

><p>-Y b-buen-no…eso fue lo que pasó – la linda chica de los ojos verdes bajó la mirada avergonzada. Su novio miraba hacia cualquier dirección, excepto a ella. Touya entornó los ojos, tratando de descubrir alguna señal que le indicara que todo ese relato había sido falso. Tomoyo solo sonrió.<p>

"_El monstruo no sabe mentir y ese mocoso siempre ha sido un inútil. Rayos, era la excusa perfecta para golpearlo"_

Hizo una mueca y suspiró. Desvió su vista al envase de gaseosa que tenía entre las manos.

"_Esto es una porquería…"_

Miró al frente y al ver la mirada de cachorrito desamparado de su hermana supo que ya no podía seguirle poniendo peros al asunto.

-Te creo, monstruo – soltó de mala gana.

La sonrisa que la menor de los Kinomoto mostró en el rostro fue suficiente para que él pensara que ir aceptando esa relación era buena idea.

-Bueno, voy de regreso a casa. ¿Vamos, monstruo? – dijo a la vez que sacaba la billetera.

Sakura lo miró desencajada.

-¿Irnos?

-Claro, ¿crees que dejaré a un monstruo suelto por la ciudad sin nadie que lo controle? Podrías matar a muchos ciudadanos y no quiero que me echen la culpa de ello. Levántate y ahórrate tus gruñidos – se escuchó una leve risita por parte de Tomoyo, que estaba sentada a su costado, y un golpe en la mesa.

-¡Yo no soy ningún monstruo, hermano! – tenía las mejillas rojas. Lucía bastante adorable.

-Eso dicen todos los monstruos – respondió entornando los ojos.

-Sakura está conmigo hoy. Estamos revisando algunos cosas para la boda – la voz del chico de los ojos ámbar se dejó escuchar luego de mucho rato.

-¿Esperas que deje a mi hermana a estas horas sola contigo? – el duelo de miradas comenzó. Y él no tenía pensado perder esta vez.

-¡Son las 5 de la tarde! – exclamó una furiosa castaña.

-Pues nada de eso, vamos – gruñó e intentó pararse. Una suave mano se posó en su hombro para detenerlo.

-En realidad, a ellos aún les queda mucho por ver para la boda. Shaoran en unos días volverá a salir de viaje de negocios, así que deben adelantar tanto como puedan. Ya sabes que solo quedan dos meses y medio – Touya ya tenía en el rostro una mueca que expresaba: "¿Y a mí que me importa?" –. ¿Qué te parece si la dejas ir y me acompañas a mí a ver otras cosas? – la sonrisa maternal de la pelinegra logró aturdirlo un poco.

-Pero… - nuevamente los futuros esposos no perdieron el tiempo y se pararon rápidamente.

-Gracias, Tomoyo – le dijo Sakura con una mirada de: "No sé qué haría sin ti".

Shaoran se despidió con una leve inclinación con la cabeza y salieron de allí tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

-¡Mons…! – estaba a la mitad de esa palabra cuándo la puerta del local se cerró. Gruñó por enésima vez en el día.

-Así que… ¿vendrás de compras conmigo? – toda su atención se centró entonces en la preciosa chica que tenía al costado. Hizo una mueca.

-¿Compras? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo voy a acompañarte a hacer compras en mí día libre? – le dio un sorbo a su gaseosa y se arrepintió.

"_Definitivamente, odio la soda de naranja"._

-Parece que estás bastante aburrido – le dedicó una sonrisita que lo sacó de quicio.

-Pues, para que lo sepas, _mujer maravilla_, ya tengo planes – le espetó retándola con la mirada.

-¿Y con quién, si se puede saber? – ella seguía con esa expresión de "yo lo sé todo".

-Con Yukito – no le desvió la mirada. Mentir no era un problema para él, aún cuando no le gustaba hacerlo.

Por alguna extraña razón, sintió que había cometido un gran error al decir eso.

"_Jaque mate, Touya Kinomoto"._

Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente al saberse ganadora.

-¿En serio? ¿El mismo Yukito que está con Meiling en el cine en estos momentos? – para dar el toque final a su "estocada", utilizó la mirada más inocente que tenía.

"_Mujer exasperante"._

Entrecerró los ojos y se paró. Ella mostró sorpresa por algunos segundos en su rostro.

-Bueno, ¿vas a quedarte ahí o vamos a ir a comprar las tonterías que necesites?

Tomoyo se paró y le dedicó una de sus más dulces sonrisas. Touya tan solo atinó a desviar la mirada y caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>Las dependientas de la tienda de ropa para mujeres miraban asombradas la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.<p>

-¡Estás loca si crees que voy a entrar a esa tienda! – los gritos del moreno llamaban la atención de aquellos que paseaban por el centro comercial. Se le veía molesto y la pequeña mujer que lo acompañaba estaba extrañamente tranquila, como si la actitud de él fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Solo quiero que me des tu opinión sobre algunas prendas que… - el hombre acercó un poco más su rostro al de ella con una mirada intimidante.

-He dicho que no quiero – a las mujeres que observaban se les estremeció el cuerpo al escuchar la voz tan varonil que tenía, cuando no estaba gritando, aquel espécimen de hombre. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente sexy?

-No es nada del otro mundo, Touya – la chica hablaba con toda la paciencia del mundo –; aunque si no quieres, supongo que puedo aprovechar para ir a la sección de lencería y comprar algunas cosas para la luna de miel de…

-Vale, vamos – la interrumpió y la jaló de la mano. Pasó al costado de las encargadas sin prestarles atención si quiera.

Todo el grupito de trabajadoras que se habían reunido en la puerta para observar el escándalo se miró entre sí. ¡Hora de la cacería!

Ajenos, quizá uno de ellos no tanto, a la "pelea por ver quién atiende al enojón guapo" que se desarrollaba a unos metros los protagonistas de la "escenita" de hace unos minutos se encontraban en la sección de blusas. Touya se sentía aburrido viendo como Tomoyo intentaba encontrar algo adecuado.

-¿No puedes tomar cualquiera y ya? – no le gustaban las tiendas de ropa para mujer. Siempre que él iba se desarrollaban escenas…extrañas. Prefería no recordar.

-Escoger ropa es un arte. Debes mirar cuidadosamente cada prenda al momento de elegir, porque, de no ser así, podrías encontrarte al final con un detalle que no agrade – él arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y por un detalle todo se va a ir por la borda? Es solo ropa – el castaño no sabía que tan equivocado estaba al decir esa frase. Tomoyo lo miró de manera asesina.

-¿Solo ropa? – Su voz sonaba extraña – ¡Hay toda una…!

-Señorita, ¿los puedo ayudar en algo? – una amable joven los interrumpió a tiempo. La pelinegra la miró de manera suspicaz y el rostro del alto hombre se tornó aburrido.

"_Yo la quería ver enojada. Incluso, ya estaban comenzando a temblar sus cejas"_

Intentó no poner cara de niño al que le quitan un dulce. Por otra parte, Tomoyo iba a negar, pero la muchacha se le adelantó.

-¿Busca ropa para algún evento en especial? Nos acaba de llegar una nueva colección. Permítame recomendarle…

-No hace falta, en realidad… - sintió el suave toque que le dio su acompañante en el brazo. Lo miró extrañada y él se acercó mucho a su rostro.

"_¿Qu-qué hace…?"_

Quedó estática y un ligero escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando sintió el aliento del doctor chocar contra su mejilla.

-¿No sería mejor que la dejarás ayudarte? – habló en un tono bajo –. Mientras antes terminemos, mejor – ella frunció el ceño y giró su rostro para verlo. Al hacerlo, sus narices se rozaron. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se apartó –. Así podremos ir a comprar lo demás y luego vamos a cenar, no he comido en todo el día – abrió un poquito los ojos. ¿Era su imaginación o Touya Kinomoto le había hecho una invitación, aunque algo indirecta, a cenar? Se apartó de él y miró a la dependienta.

-Está bien, muéstreme esa colección, por favor.

Él esbozó una ligera sonrisa y ella tan solo se dedicó a seguir a la chica sin mirarlo. Si él se acercaba así y la miraba de esa manera no podía esperar que se negara.

"_Manipulador"_

* * *

><p>Estaba demasiado aburrido, la dependienta no paraba de intentar hablarle y <em>la mujer maravilla <em>llevaba casi un siglo en el probador. ¿Qué tan difícil era probarse ese vestido?

"_Voy a comenzar a echar raíces"_

-La señorita… ¿es su novia? – la voz chillona de la joven que los ayudaba lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Hizo un mueca de incomodidad, qué metiche podía llegar a ser la gente.

-No – no iba a decir nada más, ¿por qué develarle su vida privada a una desconocida? La muchacha pareció feliz con su respuesta. Una sonrisa felina apareció en su rostro y se acercó a él un poco más.

-Entonces, seguro que una familiar, ¿no? De otra manera, seguro su novia estaría muy enojada de que acompañe a alguien como ella de compras – él rodó los ojos y masculló algo en voz baja. ¿Qué demonios se traía esta mujer?

-No es una familiar y nadie tiene porqué enojarse si la acompaño de compras – su voz sonó ruda, por lo que la mujer pareció intimidarse.

"_En realidad, sí puede considerarse tu familiar. Prima en segundo grado, ¿no?"_

-¡¿Entonces no tiene novia? – de pronto lucía demasiado emocionada. Él sentía que iba a explotar. ¿Cuánto más iba a tardar Tomoyo?

Suspiró y decidió ignorar esa pregunta, aunque fuera grosero. La mejor amiga de su hermana definitivamente iba a pagarle todo eso. En cuanto la viera iba a tomar sus medidas para que…

-¿Qué tal me veo? – todos los pensamientos coherentes, y vengativos, que Touya pudiera tener en esos momentos se borraron al instante al ver a su amiga.

¿Qué tal se veía…? ¡¿Que qué tal se veía?

"_Dem-demonios…"_

El vestido que la pelinegra llevaba se pegaba totalmente a sus curvas. Le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla y era de un hermoso color amatista, totalmente a juego con sus ojos. Tenía tiritas que lo sostenían y el escote era recatado. Perfecto.

-¿Touya? – ella lo miraba sin poder descifrar su expresión. Y es que la cara del moreno era una total contradicción. Parecía luchar contra algo.

-Tú… - no dijo nada más después de eso. No se sentía en posibilidades.

-Quizá debería darse una vuelta, así él podrá ver el vestido completo – dijo la dependienta con tono monótono. Obviamente el "bombón" no iba a hacerle caso, así que al menos quería que le hicieran una compra.

Tomoyo accedió y se dio una vuelta. Al hombre casi le da un ataque, ¡¿por qué hacían vestidos como esos?

"_Ella no se va a poner eso"_

Frunció el ceño y logró que su rostro no se sonrojara a más no poder. El escote de la espalda era _bastante_ revelador.

-¿Qué dice, joven? – miró a la señorita chillona y luego a Tomoyo. No iba a dejar que nadie más la viera con una_ cosa_ así.

-Creo que… - casi creyó ver los ojos de su amiga brillar, pero se lo atribuyó a su imaginación – deberías quitártelo – se volteó y antes de comenzar a caminar dijo una última cosa –. Te espero afuera.

Sin más salió. Ignorando que por un momento la cara de Tomoyo se había descompuesto, ignorando la mirada casi asesina que le había dedicado la dependienta, ignorando el mal sabor que le quedaba en la boca si se imaginaba a Tomoyo siendo observada por miles de hombres luciendo ese vestido.

"_-¿Qué tal me veo?_

_-Hermosa"._

* * *

><p>Llevaban callados un buen rato y eso ya lo estaba molestando. ¿Qué se traía Tomoyo? Desde que habían salido de la tienda la sentía tan extraña, pero no recordaba haber hecho algo que pudiera enojarla en sobremanera. Ella estaba tan concentrada en su comida que ni siquiera lo veía.<p>

"_¿Qué demonios se trae?"_

-¿Qué demonios te traes? – las palabras habían salido sin que pudiera evitarlo, sonando más rudo de lo que en realidad hubiera deseado. Ella a penas y levantó la mirada.

-¿De qué hablas? – su voz sonaba tan extremadamente controlada que lo molestaba.

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, Tomoyo. Y vas a decirme qué es lo que te pasa quieras o no – la vio fruncir el ceño muy levemente y volver a su plato.

-No tengo nada que decirte – comenzó a comer nuevamente, dejándolo de lado.

"_Mujer exasperante"_

Touya se preguntó que tantas veces había repetido esa frase en su mente desde que se había reencontrado con ella. Los minutos pasaron y por fin la muchacha terminó de comer, pero siguió mirando al plato. Él frunció el ceño, le sacaría lo que fuera que la estuviera molestando de una vez por todas.

Se puso de pie de manera brusca y dejó dinero para pagar la cuenta. Ella lo miró sorprendida cuando él la cogió del brazo y la sacó de ahí rápidamente.

-¡Suéltame, Touya! – exigió con claras muestras de enojo en su voz. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta.

La arrastró sin importarle el forcejeo, sin importarle que la gente los mirara raro. Siguió caminando y solo se detuvo bastante tiempo después. Su respiración era entrecortada y seguía agarrando a la chica del brazo, aunque poco a poco su agarre se fue suavizando.

-Suéltame – de un tirón logró zafarse. Retrocedió un par de pasos y observó su piel ligeramente roja.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos. Él seguía dándole la espalda y ella seguía mirando su brazo sin verlo.

-¿Por qué estás enojada? – su voz sonó calmada, sin una pizca de demanda en ella.

-No lo estoy – respondió con la mirada clavada en el piso.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te comportas así? – la escuchó dar un par de pasos antes de responder.

-Ya te dije, no ha pasado nada – otra vez esa voz tan controlada. Podía engañar a cualquiera, pero no a él.

"_Sea lo que sea que has hecho, Touya alias "el idiota más grande y peor amigo de la historia del mundo", discúlpate ahora mismo"_

Como pocas veces, él estuvo de acuerdo con su conciencia. Por eso se volteó tan rápido como pudo y, al verla más alejada de lo que recordaba, dio grandes pasos para rodearla luego con sus brazos.

"_Sabes que no tenías que abrazarla para disculparte, ¿verdad?"_

Él lo sabía, pero era Touya Kinomoto. Él _casi _siempre hacia lo que quería.

-Perdóname, ¿bien?

Ella había dejado de respirar unos instantes. Se relajó tanto como pudo y, con el rostro escondido en el pecho del fuerte hombre, sonrió.

-Estás perdonado.

* * *

><p>Iban camino a la casa de Tomoyo. Luego de lo del parque, habían quedado en paz. Ahora se dedicaban a disfrutar de la calma de la noche.<p>

Habían tenido que separarse por la interrupción del celular de ella. Era Eriol Hiragizawa. Por alguna razón que aún no entendía, hubiera preferido que ella le colgara al tipo. Aún no le entraba en la cabeza por qué el _cuatro ojos _se creía con el derecho de llamar a fastidiar si le había confesado que no la amaba. Peor aún, no lograba descifrar porqué ella dejaba que él lo hiciera.

"_¿Por qué continuas en una relación que no va a ninguna parte?"_

-¿Por qué continuas en una relación que no va a ninguna parte? – quiso golpearse luego de decir eso.

"_Genial. Es el día de las preguntas que se escapan de mi mente"_

Ella lo miró sorprendida, como si no pudiera creer que él había dicho eso. Él se quedó callado, algo abochornado por su despiste. Seguro que los efectos de vivir con _el monstruo _tantos años comenzaban a notarse.

-Eriol es lo mejor que me puede llegar a pasar – frunció el ceño, ¿qué significaba exactamente eso? Ella le sonrió al interpretar su mirada –. Es cierto que no ama, pero en él tengo el cariño incondicional de un amigo. Tengo la seguridad de que nunca me dejará, tengo a una persona que me entiende por completo. Sé qué riesgos estoy corriendo al seguir con esto, pero una vida junto a él sería…perfecta – lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Tú lo amas? – al principio le habían enojado las palabras de la chica, pero, en algún lugar recóndito de su ser, sentía que podía entenderla.

-Lo amé – la brisa agitó sus cabellos y ella cerró los ojos durante un momento –. Sé que estuve enamorada de él y que él de mí también. Eso se acabó, pero aún nos unen cosas fuertes, Touya. No espero que lo entiendas, pero sé que algo mejor que Eriol no llegará a mi vida.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – ella soltó una pequeña risita y él la miró extrañado.

-Porque lo que yo quiero… - hizo una pausa y respiró. Nadie, además de Eriol, sabía que lo ella iba a hablar en esos momentos – a _quién _yo quiero…_él_ es un imposible.

-Yo creo que podrías conseguir a cualquier idiota que te propusieras – su falta de tacto hizo reír a Tomoyo. Luego de que se le pasara el mini ataque de risa, la vio dedicarle una sonrisa tierna.

"_Si supieras, Touya…"_

-¿Te vas a casar con él?

Otra de las tantas sonrisas de la amatista quedó plasmada en sus recuerdos mientras se detenían y el aire seguía agitando suavemente esos cabellos negros.

* * *

><p>¿Por qué demonios estaba nuevamente en el consultorio de Yukito? Ni él mismo tenía idea, pero algo debía andar mal. Se había despertado con la clara idea de ir a visitar a su mejor amigo. Ahora estaba nuevamente en la misma situación de hace un par de meses y unos días: acostado, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho y la sensación de no saber porqué rayos hacia eso.<p>

-Entonces, dices que te sientes así desde tu último día libre… - se limitó a asentir con la cabeza – Y dime, ¿tienes alguna remota idea de qué es lo que causa tu malestar?

-Si lo supiera, Yuki, no estaría aquí – la sonrisa comprensiva de Yukito hizo aparición. Era la primera vez que veía a Touya en esa situación.

-Bueno, por lo que me has contado…creo que sé que es lo que te pasa – alzó las cejas para insinuarle que podía decírselo, pero lo vio negar con la cabeza –. Lamentablemente, no es algo que pueda decirte.

Touya se quedó estupefacto. ¿¡Cómo que no podía decirle?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – sonaba enojado, pero eso solo parecía ayudar a ensanchar la sonrisa del psicólogo.

-Lo siento, Touya. Esta vez voy a tener que dejar que tú venzas solo tu timidez – enarcó una ceja, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

-¿Timidez? ¿Te refieres a lo que pasó con Sakura y ese mocoso chino? Estoy seguro que no es eso – el joven Tsukishiro se lo quedó mirando y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Yo sé que sabes a qué me refiero, solo que, como la última vez, te cuesta demasiado admitirlo.

La imagen de Tomoyo Daidouji apareció clara y fuerte en su mente. Apretó los labios con fuerza y volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo.

Quizá si tenía una idea de qué era lo que le pasaba.

* * *

><p>-¡Hermano! – era sábado por la noche y, por suerte, no le tocaba guardia. Recién llegaba a casa y se sorprendió de ver a Sakura salir a recibirlo con tanto entusiasmo.<p>

Se le escapó una sonrisita.

"_No lo hacía desde que era muy pequeña"_

-¿Qué pasa, monstruo? No deberías andar recibiendo así a la gente. Pensé que te habías vuelto un monstruo demasiado peligroso e ibas a atacarme – no importaba cuánta nostalgia le causara el momento, siempre podía fastidiar a su hermana.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no soy un monstruo! – lo dejó pasar a la casa y lo siguió hasta la sala.

-Eso dicen siempre los monstruos, pero lo único que buscan es que su víctima se… ¡AUCH! – y, como en los viejos tiempos, había recibido una patada bien merecida.

-Ya cállate y escúchame – se sentó y comenzó a sobar su pierna mientras la miraba con cierto recelo –. Hoy los organizadores de la boda nos han invitado a una fiesta para constatar sí nos gusta el trabajo de los anfitriones. Ya que no tienes nada que hacer, ¿por qué no nos acompañas? – su mirada dejaba entrever cierta súplica, cosa que él no explicaba.

-¿Quieres que los acompañe? – algo ahí olía raro. La vio asentir y ponerse nerviosa.

-Lo que pasa es que…sé que hoy ibas a salir con Yukito, pero él va a ir con Meiling. Así que me pidió que te dijera que vayas – su voz fue descendiendo más y más de volumen a la par de hablaba hasta volverse tan solo un murmullo lejano. Touya frunció el ceño.

-Ah, ya sospechaba que este era uno de tus planes de monstruo – se recostó en el respaldo del sofá con una mirada desinteresada. Se sentía cansado como para andar en fiestas. Sakura se apresuró a intentar convencerlo de una vez por todas.

-Además, Eriol no podrá ir hoy y no quiero Tomoyo esté sola. Por favor – se tensó al escuchar _ese_ nombre.

-Y… ¿tú por qué no podrás estar junto a ella? – excusas, necesitaba una excusa. Sentía que si la veía, estaría perdido.

-Porque…irá Shaoran – la típica risita nerviosa y el sonrojo hicieron su mágica aparición. Touya bufó.

"_Estúpido mocoso, siempre está arruinando mi vida"_

* * *

><p>La fiesta se veía bastante bien, pero, como siempre, él no parecía divertirse tanto como el resto. En la pista de baile podía divisar a Meiling tratando de seducir a Yukito que tan solo le sonreía amablemente. Por otra parte, estaban su hermana y el mocoso ese.<p>

"_Sabía que debí haber traído una cámara. Ver a ese tipo intentar bailar es épico"_

Aún cuando sonreía se sentía incómodo. Y la razón de todo estaba cerca de donde la parejita célebre bailaba grabando todo: Tomoyo Daidouji.

Eran cerca de las doce y ellos apenas habían cruzado palabras. La había evitado, sí.

"_Como si con no hablarle fueras a solucionar algo"_

Vio a Yukito acercarse a la mesa y sentarse junto a él. Lo miró con una interrogante en el rostro.

-Meiling dijo que tenía que ir al tocador – respondió el de cabellos cenizos encogiéndose de hombros -. ¿Por qué no has bailado con Tomoyo? – la pregunta llegó tan directa que casi escupe lo que estaba bebiendo.

-No se ha dado la oportunidad – respondió evitando encontrarse con la mirada de su mejor amigo.

-¿No se ha dado o tú has evitado que se dé? – se quedó de piedra, no podía ocultarle las cosas a Yukito. El de anteojos sonrió – No deberías estar tan asustado, créeme que si lo dejas pasar vas a estar muy arrepentido – sus ojos volaron a la figura de quien estaban hablando por inercia. Bajó rápidamente el rostro y escuchó reír a Tsukishiro –. Si no estás tan convencido de lo que te digo, ¿qué te parece si esperas una señal? – dicho eso se paró y volvió a la pista de baile.

"_¿Señal? Que no me venga a mí con sus…"_

-¡Sakurita se ve divina! – de pronto, la razón de sus más recientes peleas mentales se sentó junto a él. Tan solo se la quedó viendo un poco, luego recuperó la compostura.

-Para ser un monstruo… - replicó. La melodiosa risa de Tomoyo le inundó los oídos.

-Me encanta que quieras tanto a tu hermana – él se sonrojó. Seguro esa niña había hecho un trato con Yukito para avergonzarlo con ese tema.

"_No es una niña"_

Se mordió la lengua, ¿tan difícil era para su conciencia quedarse callada aunque fuera un rato? Cuando volvió a prestar atención a la situación, Tomoyo veía anhelante la pista de baile.

-¿No te parece maravilloso que se amen tanto? – casi pudo ver el dolor en preciosa mirada y se dijo que no podía permitirlo. Quería protegerla de eso.

Entonces llegó eso que necesitaba: una señal. Quizá en su mente sonaba increíblemente cursi y estúpido, pero él sabía que esa era _la señal_.

¿Qué más podía significar que a alguien se le ocurriera poner en esos momentos You and Me de Lifehouse? No tenía ni idea de cómo sabía el nombre de esa maldita canción.

No perdió el tiempo y la jaló a pista de baile.

-Touya, ¿q… - se quedó helada al sentir que él la pegaba a su cuerpo y tomaba su mano.

-Baila conmigo, _mujer maravilla_ – no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara al escucharlo así. Ella puso su otra mano en su hombro y recargó su cabeza en su pecho.

Si se quedaba así toda la vida, no le importaba.

Podía ver a varias parejas embelesadas a su alrededor. Incluso su _monstruo_ tenía cara de idiota mientras miraba al _mocoso_. El olor del cabello de Tomoyo le llegó de un momento a otro.

Nunca se había sentido tan extraño. Sintió la necesidad de mirarla a los ojos de repente y, en cuánto lo hizo, sintió una fracción de tiempo detenerse.

La canción seguía corriendo, pero ellos habían parado de bailar. Verla así fue todo lo que necesitaba para que él pudiera decir, por fin, lo que debía haberle dicho la noche que hablaron sobre Eriol.

-Tomoyo – sus rostros estaban cerca y ella se estremeció levemente –, no tienes que seguir con esa farsa con Hiragizawa – el rostro de la muchacha se desencajó.

-¿De qué hablas? – susurró – Sabes que ya no hay punto de retroceso. Estamos comprometidos, mi madre sabe de eso y sus padres también. La sociedad entera lo sabe. Ya te lo dije, no hay nada mejor para mí que…

-No pretendas seguirte creyendo eso, no es cierto – apretó un poco su mano.

-No puedo. ¿Cómo dejarlo todo…? – lo vio negar y supo que debía guardar silencio.

-Nada de esto importa. No lo necesitas, Tomoyo. En realidad, no necesitas tenerle miedo a nada eso. Esta porquería que estás fingiendo está muy por debajo de ti. No tengas miedo a dejar ir a Hiragizawa, te basta y te sobra contigo misma para mantenerte en pie, porque eres _la mujer maravilla_ – ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa, sus ojos se habían humedecido un poco sin quererlo –. Pero si aún con todo eso necesitas de alguien…tienes a Sakura; a tu madre, sabes que ella no te reprochará nada; tienes a mi padre. Incluso tienes a ese mocoso idiota de Li – hizo una mueca de fastidio; sin embargo, su expresión cambió radicalmente y suspiró. Entonces, le sonrió sinceramente –. Y…también…también me tienes a mí.

Tomoyo lo abrazó con fuerza y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

"_Vaya que te has metido en un gran embrollo, Touya Kinomoto"_

Él sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica.

"_No me importa que tan grande sea, lo vale"_

_**You and me and all of the people  
>With nothing to do, nothing to prove and<br>It's you and me and all of the people and  
>I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you.<strong>_

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Alohaaa ~ !

Bueno, en realidad, este capitulo estuvo listo a tiempo. Sé que ya es 23 y que debería haber publicado el 22, pero no miento cuando digo que estuvo listo en domingo xD. Solo que tenía que editar ciertas cosillas, aunque como estoy cansada seguro que se me han escapado D:!

Vamos a lo bueno: ¡Muchas gracias por sus rewiews! En serio, son genialosos! Me pone tan feliiz saber que les agrada este fanfic y se toman la molestia de escribir sus opiniones :)! También a aquellos que visitan y ponen este fanfic en sus alertas y favoritos, muchas gracias. Bueno, un saludo más que especialoso a: **SakuraK Li, Stellar Bs, bebeli, Sasha Kinoli, AHRG, Freya-x, rebeca26, JeN-na-lc y Mei-chan** :D ~

~ **Mei-chan**: Sumi-chan ¬¬! Si crees que poniendote un nick que yo desconozca vas a confundirme estás loca -w-, te odio D: ~ pero te amo porque eres genialosa xD! Gracias por tu comentario y me alegro que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer todo el fanfic :3! Además, me apoyaste en mis momentos de bloqueo y me diste ánimos para seguir. Sabes que este capitulo va dedicado a ti :D! Disfrutalo!

Bueno, pasemos a comentar el capitulo. Por favor, díganme que no la he fregado xD! Realmente, no saben cuántas veces tuve que reescribir algunas escenas de este capi, pero al final quedó así -w-. Si soy sincera, nunca estoy conforme con lo que escribo, pero este cap. lo siento más riesgoso que los otros xP! Podemos ver cómo van cambiando las cosas entre Tomoyo y Touya y todas las peleas mentales. Sí me preguntan por la actitud de ambos en este capi, les diré que sencillamente así es como me los imagino. Luego, siguen los celos de Touya, pero creo que se nota un pequeño -muy pequeño- cambio en sus actitudes al estar tan lleno de pensamientos sobre Tomoyo. Incluso, ya no tiene sus planes de secuestro. Eso sí que es un avance, ¿no?

Traté de hablar un poco sobre lo que relaciona a Yuki&Mei, pero todo desde el punto de vista de Touya. La frase que pueden ver en la tarjetita mencionada en la primera escena pertenece a **Gabriel García M.** (ídoloooo!), espero no me haya quedado demasiado cursi x). Como ya mencioné dentro del capi, la canción que bailan Touya&Tomoyo es **You and me** de **Lifehouse.** No sé que les parecerá a ustedes, pero a mí me encanta para ellos. Sería lindo que pudiera escucharla mientras leen la escena :3...así se me vino a la cabeza esa parte!

En fin, realmente espero que les agrade. Sin más, debo irme :D! Es tardísimo y sé que alguien querrá matarme por estar tan tarde en la pc xD! Mis queridos lectores y lectoras, ojalá no me falte la inspiración para el siguiente capitulo. Estaré esperando a saber sus opiniones. Muchos abrazos y se me cuidan :D!

Saludoos ~ !


	8. A dos meses y medio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo CLAMP.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi pequeño monstruo<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo siete: A dos meses y medio.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sabes que, aún sí dejaras a Eriol, Touya nunca va a hacerte caso"<em>

Mordió su labio inferior por la rabia que le provocaba ese pensamiento. Ella nunca había sido una persona insegura de sí misma; sabía de qué era capaz y nunca dudaba al momento de hacer algo, pero Touya era…

"_La excepción a mis reglas"_

Recostó su cabeza contra su almohada. Un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al recordarse bailando con el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga. Se estremecía de pies a cabeza de tan solo recordar aquel día…

"_Los brazos de Touya se sienten demasiado bien…"_

Suspiró y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. En esos momentos, casi deseaba estar en Inglaterra junto a Eriol, totalmente a salvo de pensamientos tan peligrosos como "encontrar al verdadero amor". Una sonrisa amarga de dibujó en su fino rostro, ¿cuánto tiempo más duraría la farsa que se había esforzado en armar con Eriol?

"_Creo que…estamos siendo estúpidos"_

Lo sabía, estaba segura de que todo fracasaría desde el momento en que el inglés le había dicho que no la amaba. Ella había dejado de sentir mariposas en el estómago por él un tiempo atrás también, pero…eso no quitaba que la había lastimado. Se había sentido dolida, decepcionada…hasta que apareció Touya en su vida otra vez.

"_Te estás dejando llevar por los sentimientos, piensa con la cabeza fría"_

Respiró hondo e intentó aclararse. Tenía que tomar una decisión muy importante. Lo primero era comparar…

"_¡N-no hay n-nad-a que comparar!"_

Enrojeció al recordar que cuando _besaba_ a Eriol nunca había sentido tantas mariposas en el estómago como cuando _peleaba_ con Touya.

"_Esa es una magnífica diferencia"_

Hundió su rostro en la almohada, llena de frustración. ¿Qué tal si dejaba a Eriol y se quedaba sola por el resto de su vida?

Eriol le ofrecía un hogar seguro, los nietos que su madre quería tener, estabilidad económica y un matrimonio sólido formado en la base de una gran amistad.

¿Podía ella dejar eso por su inexistente relación amorosa con su _imposible_?

Porque no importaba que él le hiciera temblar las piernas, ni que pudiera enfurecerla horriblemente para lugar hacerla olvidar todo con tan solo una sonrisa, ni tampoco que estuviera dispuesto a brindarle su _amistad incondicional _y demás.

"_Nada me asegura que Touya me quiera como lo quiero yo"_

Su mirada se desvió a la foto que tenía sobre su buró junto con su prometido. Era una del día de su compromiso y ambos lucían tan radiantes que casi podía asegurar que nadie notaría el miedo que había sentido en ese momento. Eriol la tenía abrazada por detrás, con sus manos colocadas suavemente sobre su vientre. Parecían una pareja de casados.

"_Matrimonio"_

Su mirada se nubló. Las lágrimas querían salir, lo sabía, pero ella era Tomoyo Daidouji. Una Daidouji no se humillaba llorando por "tonterías".

"_No es una tontería, es tú vida"_

Cerró los ojos un momento. Necesitaba una señal, algo…cualquier cosa que le dijera que podía seguir en pie si abandonaba la "seguridad" que había logrado hasta ese momento. Entonces, como cosa del destino, su teléfono sonó.

"_Mensaje"_

Lo tomó con desgano para revisarlo; su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente al leer el nombre de quien se lo enviaba.

"**Mujer maravilla, Sakura está en crisis y corre como loca por toda la casa. ¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes las mujeres? No sé si estés ocupada, pero…emh…por favor, ven para ver si puedes ayudarla, ya no soporto sus alaridos de monstruo. **_**Te necesito**_"

"_Te necesito"_

Se sintió tonta al brincar de su cama para salir corriendo en dirección a la residencia de los Kinomoto. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios mientras subía a su auto.

"_Yo también sé qué es lo que necesito"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Quizá si te mueves lentamente hacia la derecha y te deslizas con suavidad, nadie lo note"<em>

Miró a su alrededor con la misma expresión de aburrimiento de hace un par de horas. Mujeres iban de un lado para otro apuradas, otras degustaban los trozos de pastel que les eran servidos con paciencia. También se dejaban ver algunos pobres condenados junto a sus parejas, sonriendo forzadamente e implorando al cielo que acabara todo pronto.

Era tan raro todo el asunto.

¿Por qué era tan raro?

Porque él, Touya Kinomoto, sencillamente, no debería estar ahí. Él no era uno de los tantos _condenados_. Tan solo era el hermano de una de las futuras esposas.

"_Esposa…"_

Sacudió su cabeza. Se había prometido no pensar en ello. Decidió que sería mejor dejar de intentar pensar en planes de escape cuando observó a cierta jovencita de largos cabellos negros lanzarle una mirada que claramente decía "ni lo pienses, Touya Kinomoto".

Entrecerró los ojos. Esa mujer era demasiado exasperante.

También demasiado bonita, valía la pena aclarar. Y si no le creían, se lo podían preguntar a todos aquellos _babosos_ que no solo se la quedaban mirando a ella, sino también a _su pequeño e inofensivo monstruo_.

Su instinto asesino despertó súbitamente.

"_¿A cuál debería matar primero? Quizá a…"_

–¡Este es delicioso! – la exclamación se escuchó en toda la tienda. Touya se acercó y vio como su hermana menor estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas por como la veían el resto de las personas en el local. ¡Qué vergonzoso!

Su sonrisa burlona hizo su aparición estelar.

–Controla tus gruñidos, monstruo. Por tu culpa, casi todas estas pobres personas mueren del susto – vio a la castaña enrojecer debido al enojo.

–¡Ya te he dicho que no soy un monstruo, hermano! – lamentablemente, esta vez tampoco pudo controlar el volumen de su voz.

–Eso dicen siempre los monstruos, pero no puedes ocultar tu naturaleza. Todos te hemos visto devorando ese pastel como lo harías seguro con alguna de tus víctimas – dijo dramáticamente. Sakura infló las mejillas y lo amenazó con el tenedor que tenía en su mano.

–¡Ya vas a ver! – susurró, avergonzada por las miradas que se posaban sobre ellos.

–Ten piedad de mí, monstruo. Soy tan solo un simple mortal… – la risita de la mejor amiga de su hermana lo distrajo.

–Bueno, ya es suficiente – les dijo como si fuera una madre hablando a sus pequeños –. ¿Por qué no te animas a darnos tu opinión sobre alguno de estos pasteles, Touya? – él desvió la mirada.

–No me gustan los dulces – dijo cortante.

–Pero si tú adoras los pasteles, hermano…

La voz de Sakura se perdió en el aire mientras él ignoraba las miradas acusadoras que seguro le mandaba la amatista. Ella podía intentar obligarlo, chantajearlo, golpearlo o hacerle lo que ella quisiera, pero él no colaboraría en nada…

"_En nada para esa boda…"_

Sintió el repentino impulso de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil aceptarlo?

"_Sakura se irá con el mocoso, serán felices y comerán perdices mientras tú te quedas solo y amargado en un esquina. Fin de la historia"_

Soltó un pequeño gruñido ante el pensamiento. _Solo y amargado…_

Su semblante se suavizó un poco, ¿sería verdad?, ¿estaría solo y amargado? No fue consciente de que su mirada se dirigió a la silueta de su única amig_a_. Quizá ella…

–Perdón por la tardanza, mi amor – esa voz. Entrecerró los ojos y observó con disgusto como _ese mocoso_ besuqueaba a su hermana de manera "indecente". Estaba a punto de reclamar cuando notó otra presencia _indeseada_.

"_¿Qué hace el cuatro ojos aquí?"_

Tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de tomar a Tomoyo para sacarla de ese lugar al instante, pero frenó sus impulsos. Se permitió vigilarlo, ver como se acercaba a ella y la besaba en la mejilla. Mirar cómo le sonreía como si la quisiera de verdad; no, lo peor de todo: ser consciente de que ella hacía lo mismo.

Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos.

"_No son celos. No te importa lo que pueda pasar con ella, ya le dejaste en claro un punto. No te interesa su vida"_

–Quizá debería ser una boda doble – bromeó Sakura siendo secundada por su novio. Entonces, él fue consciente de que no lo soportaría más.

–Los espero afuera, no se demoren…_mocosos…_

Salió tan rápido como le fue posible ante la mirada atónita de todos. ¿Qué se traía Touya?

Al estar fuera, respiró profundamente y se apoyó contra una pared.

"_Lamentablemente…sí me importa"_

* * *

><p>–No olvides que debes ir mañana a mí casa para medir el traje. Quiero ver bien qué es lo que le hace falta – siguió mirando al cielo sin prestarle verdadera atención a sus palabras. Se sentía un poco enojado con ella.<p>

–Está bien – la pelinegra cerró los puños. Ella sabía que gracias a su don de la observación podía hacer que todos hicieran lo que a ella le pareciera mejor, pero…con ese hombre nunca se sabía.

–Es en serio, Touya – le advirtió antes de darse la vuelta. Él se limitó a mirar con indiferencia la despedida entre los amigos.

–Hasta pronto, Kinomoto – ese era Eriol Hiragizawa. Él se limitó a responderle con una mirada gélida y un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. Ese tipo no le agradaba para nada. Lo exasperaban sus sonrisitas enigmáticas, el hecho de que siempre pareciera saber algo que él no, el que tuviera a Tomoyo a su lado y no la quisiera como se merecía…

"_¿Qué fue eso? Fuera pensamientos acerca de la mujer maravilla. ¿No nos habíamos prometido mantenerla alejada?"_

Masajeó sus sienes para ver si así lograba despejar su mente, necesitaba algo que lo distrajera.

–Te ves hermosa con ese vestido – esa frase y el balbuceo por parte de su hermana menor llamaron su atención. Se enfureció de solo ver la escena: _el mocoso _tenía a _su monstruo _agarrada por la cintura de manera demasiado…_íntima._ Además, parecía como si Sakura se hubiera convertido en gelatina o algo así, porque temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Rodó los ojos y murmuró algo que ni él mismo alcanzó a entender. Seguro eran maldiciones contra _ese tipo pervertidor de monstruos_.

–Pon tus manos donde pueda verlas, mocoso – advirtió arrancando a _la pequeña _castaña de los brazos de un nada contento Shaoran.

–No soy un mocoso – le espetó. ¿Quién se creía ese?

–Me vale. Vamos, monstruo. Si tu novio el mocoso va a venir, dile que se apure y que no se quede con cara de idiota parado.

–¡Hermano! – le reprochó la chica de los ojos verdes con el ceño fruncido. La respuesta que recibió por parte del gigantón fue un chasquido con la lengua. Sintió ganas de gritarle que era un inmaduro.

"_Pero algún día voy a aplastarlo, ¡ya va a ver que sí!"_

* * *

><p>–Creo que hicimos una buena elección con el pastel – dijo su hermana con voz alegre ni bien cruzaron el umbral de la puerta. Vio a Shaoran Li asentir con cara de idiota enamorado.<p>

"_Patético"_

–Espero que no intoxiques a todos los invitados, monstruo. Has probado tener un _dudoso buen gusto_ – no pudo evitar fastidiarla y, de paso, picar un poco al mocoso también.

–¡No molestes! – recibió un pequeño empujón y sonrió. Al menos no lo pateaba.

"_Seguro porque no quiere que el mocoso este piense que es realmente un monstruo"_

Se dirigió a la sala dejándolos atrás y prendió la tele. Había pedido la tarde libre para ayudar en lo que las chicas necesitaran, pero tardaron menos de lo que pensó.

"_Mejor, el trabajo con Nakuru Akizuki cerca ha estado insoportable"_

–Hermano, Shaoran y yo prepararemos la cena hoy – Sakura lucía radiante con ese _tonto _a su costado –. Si quieres, puedes ir a descansar – le ofreció con todas las buenas intenciones que podía tener.

Touya alzó una ceja y frunció el ceño. ¿Y dejarlos solos en la planta baja? ¡Ja! En sus sueños.

–Está bien, pero me quedaré aquí…_vigilándolos_ – los vio mirarlo como si tuviera un tercer ojo. Se enfureció un poquito, ¿ahora venían a hacerse los inocentes? – . No esperarás que después del "accidente" del otro día en la cocina, los deje solos aquí, ¿verdad? – ambos chicos enrojecieron.

–¡Es…eso no fue nada malo! – exclamó un avergonzado Li. Odiaba con todo lo que tenía a ese energúmeno de Kinomoto.

–No me vengas con historias, mocoso – su rostro se tornó serio –. No confiaré en ustedes, menos en ti – pudo leer como los ojos del moreno le gritaban "pervertido". Quiso que se lo tragara la tierra.

¡Lo de la cocina había sido un total accidente!

_**Flash Back**_

_Había llegado temprano para recoger a Sakura. Ese día debían aprovecharlo muy bien, ya que el tiempo para planear la boda se iba reduciendo cada vez más y él quería participar en todo el proceso también._

_Estaba preparándole algo de desayuno a su prometida mientras esta se bañaba. A la castaña se le había hecho tarde, como siempre._

"_Dentro de poco, serás tú quien se encargue de despertarla cada mañana para que no se le vuelva a hacer tarde"_

_Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco. La sola idea de cuán poco tiempo faltaba para que por fin Sakura Kinomoto fuera su esposa lo hacía sentir…lo hacía sentir…_

"_Soy el hombre más afortunado de la tierra"_

_Terminó de servir todo con una sonrisa. Esperaba que a ella le gustara, aunque si así no fuera, estaba seguro que la chica que había robado su corazón fingiría tan solo para que él se sintiera bien._

_Soltó un suspiro. ¿Por qué ella podía hacerlo sentir tan…tan…adolescente? A veces le asustaba ese poder que tenía sobre él. Si ella lo deseara, podría destruirlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Negó con la cabeza con una mueca._

"_Es incapaz"_

–_Listo, listo, listo – la torpe entrada de su novia lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le arrancó una sonrisa. Ella era tan linda –. Lamento que me hayas tenido que hacer el desayuno – Sakura lucía avergonzada mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. Él negó con la cabeza._

–_No te preocupes – le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora y ella se la devolvió. Se acercó un poco para verla mejor –. Además, pronto tú también harás lo mismo por mí, esto y muchas cosas más, ¿verdad? – no era su intención ponerla nerviosa, lo había dicho de manera casual. Mas a ella no le pareció tanto así, por eso se atoró con un pedazo de fruta._

_De tan solo pensar en su vida marital con el castaño, "terribles y perturbadoras" escenas se le venían a la mente. Mientras tosía, se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan…pervertida. ¡Todo era culpa de Mei y sus conversaciones subidas de tono!_

–_¡Oh, Sakura! – Se apresuró a intentar calmarla, ella se estaba poniendo muy roja –. Tranquila, tranquila – su prometida seguía tosiendo escandalosamente. Intentó acercarse a su cuerpo para ver qué podía hacer, pero ella trató de alejarse. En el proceso, la castaña chocó contra una silla y se fue de espaldas, jalando al ambarino con ella._

_Resultado de la torpe situación: un terriblemente abochornado Shaoran encima de su casi azul novia en una posición que podría considerarse…bastante poco santa._

_Solo pudieron balbucear y mirarse a los ojos fijamente. Al menos ella ya no estaba atorada._

_El ruido de la puerta al abrirse los sorprendió. Shaoran supo que ese no sería su día._

"_Lo que me faltaba…"_

_Ahí, echando humo por las orejas, se encontraba Touya Kinomoto con cara de pocos amigos._

–_¿Se puede saber qué demonios significa esto? – vociferó a la vez que se acercaba a grandes zancadas hasta ellos. Vio a su novia palidecer y supuso que el color también había abandonado su rostro._

"_Al menos ya no estoy rojo"_

_**Flash Back.**_

–¡Cállate, Touya! – La voz de su prometida lo sacó de sus recuerdos –. N-no…andes diciendo esas tonterías. Shaoran y yo tuvimos un accidente – se había puesto roja como una cereza.

–Pues yo… – el hermano de su novia iba a comenzar de nuevo a molestar cuando ella comenzó a avanzar a paso firme hasta la cocina, llevándolo a él también.

–No me importa lo que tengas que decir – chilló la castaña, parecía tan avergonzada –. A-ade-m-más sí…sí nosotros…quiero decir… – el ambarino miró con curiosidad a la ojiverde, ¿por qué tartamudeaba tanto? – Digo…sí nosotros quisiéramos hacer _esas_ cosas, no habría ningún problema. ¿¡Entendido?

Shaoran Li enrojeció a más no poder mientras un grito se escuchaba por parte de Touya Kinomoto. Sakura se limitó a apretar más fuerte la mano de su novio y cerrar con fuerza la puerta de la cocina.

¡Ya no era una niña!

* * *

><p>Tomoyo miró al hombre que tenía en frente y sonrió. Él siempre lograba hacerla sonreír. Quizá por eso a ella le agradaba tanto su compañía, sentir que podía contar con él, porque era su mejor amigo. Desvió la mirada del rostro de su acompañante hacia los árboles que tenían alrededor.<p>

Era una noche preciosa y ella le había pedido que fueran a dar un paseo. Él nunca se había visto en capacidad de negarle nada a Tomoyo, era demasiado importante en su corazón. Él no era una persona que mostraba sus sentimientos o pensamientos fácilmente, pero con ella no había necesidad de expresar todo con palabras, porque sabía que aún sin ellas la mujer de los largos cabellos negros lo entendería. Aunque, esa noche…sentía algo…diferente.

"_Es lo mismo que se viene guardando desde hace semanas…"_

–¿Qué es lo que pasa, Tomoyo? – le puso una mano en el hombro para darle más confianza; sin embargo, ella se deshizo del contacto.

"_Mala señal"_

–Yo… – la amatista suspiró y volteó a verlo con una sonrisa triste en el rostro – tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Eriol sonrió y se acomodó los lentes, estaba a la espera de eso desde hace mucho tiempo. Se detuvo cuando ella lo hizo también. La luna alumbraba la piel de Tomoyo Daidouji haciéndola todavía más bella de lo que ya era. No pudo evitar evocar todos los momentos pasados con ella: las risas, los sonrojos, las bromas, sus inexistentes peleas, los besos, abrazos y todas aquellas cosas maravillosas que ella le había brindado.

La vio cerrar los ojos un momento. Él se limitó a verla fijamente, esperando pacientemente el momento en que por fin pasara lo que tenía que pasar. Entonces, Tomoyo lo miró como él nunca quiso que lo mirara, pero como debía hacerlo.

–Eriol – lo llamó suavemente. Él le mostró una sonrisa para darle a entender que la apoyaba y que estaba de acuerdo con su decisión –, terminamos.

Luego de esas palabras, ella se lanzó a sus brazos con una sonrisa y él la recibió porque era Tomoyo. Ella fue su primer amor, su primera novia, su primera amiga y, desde ese momento, la mujer a la que consideraba una hermana. Sí, era duro desprenderse de ella, pero estarían mejor el uno sin el otro.

Tomoyo lo apretó más contra sí. Estaba loca, era un hecho, ¿qué iba a hacer sin Eriol?

"_No lo sé, pero quiero descubrirlo"_

* * *

><p>Touya Kinomoto colgó el celular con desgana y lanzó una maldición. A veces llegaba a pensar que se había equivocado de carrera. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche y lo necesitaban para una emergencia en el hospital; al parecer, se había producido un choque múltiple y todos los implicados habían ido a parar a su centro de trabajo.<p>

"_Será una larga noche"_

El único motivo por el cual se rehusaba a dejar su casa era el mismo por el cual su vida familiar se veía tan afectada.

"_Maldito mocoso, ¿por qué no se va a su casa?"_

A unos metros de él se encontraban bastante acaramelados los prometidos, ignorándolo olímpicamente.

"_Están así desde hace una hora"_

Los fulminó con la mirada y lanzó un bufido, tenía que irse rápido. Se levantó estrepitosamente logrando llamar la atención de los tortolitos.

–Monstruo, una emergencia en el hospital. No regresaré a casa esta noche – el rostro de Sakura se mostró preocupado.

–¿Tan grave es?

–Choque múltiple – dijo con simpleza, sabía que su hermana lo entendería –. Estaré ocupado toda la noche, con suerte – la castaña suspiró, su hermano no dormía bien nunca.

–Está bien – musitó –, ¿sabes a qué hora regresarás mañana? – lo vio hacer una mueca.

–Es complicado, quizá esté aquí en la noche – oyó el pequeño lamento de su hermana y sonrió. Ese era un monstruo muy tierno.

"_Al parecer, no soy el único que piensa así"_

Malhumorado, notó que Shaoran Li se había quedado viendo con infinita ternura a su _monstruo_. ¿Quién se creía el tipo para verla de esa manera? ¡No tenía derechos!

"_El hospital, Touya, el hospital"_

Maldijo a su conciencia.

"_Está bien, me iré, pero no lo haré solo"_

Se precipitó sobre un confundido Shaoran y lo haló del brazo hacia la salida ante la mirada sorprendida de su hermana.

–¡Qué se supone que haces? – fue la exclamación en coro de la pareja. Él hizo un gesto de fastidio.

–Sí creías que te dejaría a ti, pedazo de mocoso pervertido, con mi monstruo a solas, estabas muy equivocado – lo haló con más fuerza hasta la salida y oyó los pasos de la castaña detrás de ellos.

–Suéltame, Kinomoto – dijo el ambarino con voz amenazante que, lamentablemente, no intimidaba a Touya.

–¡No dejaré que manches el honor de mi hermana antes de la boda! – el heredero de la familia Li enrojeció.

–¡Pero por quién rayos me tomas! – le gritó ofendido.

–¡Qué cosas dices, hermano! – gritó escandalizada Sakura, a punto de estallar de la vergüenza.

–Ya me oíste, es mí última palabra. Sal – le ordenó al muchacho una vez que estuvieron en la puerta.

Li se detuvo a considerar sus opciones.

"_Sí te quedas, compartirás más tiempo con Sakura antes de irte pasado mañana. Sin embargo, también te ganarás una riña inútil con Kinomoto. Maldito energúmeno"_

Lo fulminó con la mirada a la vez que se acercaba a su novia con intenciones de darle un beso.

–Nos vemos mañana, amor – le dijo dulcemente. Ella sonrió apenada.

–No tienes que irte, Shaoran – aunque ambos sabían que eso era mentira. Porque si Touya Kinomoto decía que tenía que irse, él _tenía _que irse.

–Te llamaré mañana – le sonrió y se acercó a besarla. Sakura contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos en espera del beso…beso que nunca llegó.

–¡Oye, déjame! – escuchó decir a su novio. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y vio como el pobre era prácticamente arrastrado hasta su auto por su hermano.

–¡Touya! – gritó enfurecida.

–Nos vemos, monstruo – le agitó la mano el moreno. Ella bufó al observar a su novio subiendo a su carro mientras refunfuñaba mientras su hermano se iba en el suyo con expresión de triunfo.

Se quedó parada en la puerta, algo decepcionada por no recibir su "beso de las buenas noches". Permaneció unos minutos en el lugar luego de verlos partir y entró. Justo cuando llegaba a la sala, mientras pensaba formas de mandar a su hermano a un país remoto para que la dejara en paz, el timbre sonó.

"_Ese tonto de Touya seguro dejó algo"_

Abrió desganada y con mala cara, pero todo eso se borró al sentir unos labios fuertemente presionados contra los suyos. Fue un beso que le robó más que algo de aire. Y ella lo había correspondido porque reconocería esos labios _fuera donde fuera_.

Él cortó el beso, dejándola algo mareada. Podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada y sentir su propio corazón más que acelerado.

"_Dios…"_

–Sha…Shaoran… –dejó salir en un suspiro al abrir los ojos. Él la miraba con esa sonrisa traviesa que le encantaba.

–No pensarás que dejaría a _mi futura esposa_ sin su beso de las buenas noches, ¿verdad? – dijo divertido. Ella se preguntaba cómo fue que había terminado presionada contra su cuerpo y la pared sin darse cuenta.

–Y-yo… – su cerebro no era capaz de coordinar sus pensamientos. Le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Ahora sí – dijo el ambarino dándose por satisfecho –; buenas noches, princesa – le dio otro corto beso en los labios y salió corriendo, dejándola en una nube.

"_Definitivamente, amo a este hombre" _

Dejó a su cuerpo deslizarse por la pared a la vez que soltaba suspiros de adolescente enamorada. Al menos, ya sabía que sí dormiría bien esa noche.

* * *

><p>Luego de una larga noche de descanso, que no tenía hace varios días, la amatista se encontraba feliz. Había arreglado las cosas con Eriol y, aunque ya no había marcha atrás, se sentía satisfecha con sus acciones.<p>

Tomoyo miró la hora. Eran las once de la mañana y ni una sola llamada de Touya. Sabía que lo más seguro era que él no iría a verla, pero ella quería verlo a él.

"_A esta hora está en el trabajo"_

Quizá podía aparecerse por ahí casualmente e invitarlo a almorzar. Claro, la intención de todo era luego obligarlo a tomarse las medidas. Mordió su labio inferior.

"_Sí, claro. Todo por las medidas, ¿no? Pequeña manipuladora"_

Se reprendió por pensar así de sí misma. Se paró y tomó su bolso, él corazón comenzó a latirle fuerte.

"_Solo…solo será una pequeña visita de amigos"_

Caminó fuera de su casa y respiró para calmarse.

"_Bien, basta de engaños. El plan `conquistar al hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga´ se pone en acción"_

* * *

><p>Después de una noche desastrosa, Touya no se encontraba en sus mejores condiciones. Estaba agotado física y mentalmente. Necesitaba un café cargado urgentemente, porque no creía poder sobrevivir mucho más sin uno.<p>

Hace mucho tiempo que no llegaban casos tan…emocionantes, por decirlo de alguna manera, al hospital. Suspiró al salir de su consultorio en dirección a la cafetería. Ya era cerca del medio día y él recién podría dejar el hospital por la noche.

"_Además, mañana me toca guardia"_

No se quiso quejar más, al fin y al cabo, él amaba su profesión.

"_Aunque sea tediosa como el mismo infierno, la amo"_

Camino a paso lento y decidió que sería una buena idea darse una vuelta por el consultorio de Yukito luego de ir por el café. Llevaba días sin ver a su mejor amigo.

"_Exagerado, tan solo un día sin verlo…"_

Iba a comenzar una pelea con su voz mental cuando todos sus sentido se pusieron alertas. El olor a peligro se podía sentir en el aire. Esa sensación de ser observado de manera acosadora y demente, solo podía significar una cosa…

"_Nakuru Akizuki"_

–¡Querido doctor Kinomoto! – gimió de frustración al sentir a su colega colgada de su cuello. ¿Por qué a él?

–Doctora Akizuki – dijo con pesar.

–¿Qué tal le va? Escuché que tuvo una noche movidita – le dijo con su voz chillona. Touya tuvo que contenerse para no mandarla por un tubo.

–Estoy bien – respondió cortante, con la esperanza de que con eso ella se dejara de fastidiar.

–¡Siempre tan elocuente! – exclamó la mujer, pegándose aún más a él. El moreno intentó quitársela de encima.

–Ehm…doctora…si no le molesta…

–No me llames así, Touya – susurró sensualmente la mujer en su oído. Él se limitó a rodar los ojos.

"_Aquí vamos de nuevo"_

–¿Qué te parece si vamos a la habitación 405? Escuché que está desocupada. Quizá podríamos…

–Me parece que no, doctora Akizuki – la tomó de la cintura y se la sacó de encima en un rápido movimiento. La pegó a la pared, tratando de alejarla de sí –. No estoy dispuesto a ir a ningún lado contigo – le dejó claro con una mirada amenazante. Ella tan solo hizo una sonrisita felina.

–Si no quieres esperar, puede ser aquí también – y dicho eso, se le tiró encima como un león tras su presa. Touya quedó estupefacto.

"_¡Esta mujer está loca!"_

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, unos pasos cerca lo alertaron de una tercera presencia. Rogaba que no fuera alguna enfermera o tal cosa, porque si no estaba arruinado. Al ver el rostro molesto de la linda muchachita que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos, palideció.

"_No es cierto…"_

–Así que es por esto que no tienes tiempo de ir a medirte el traje para la boda de tu hermana – dijo con algo de burla la pelinegra. Él se quitó de encima a Nakuru Akizuki tan rápido como pudo.

–To…Tom-moyo… – el labial de la doctora se encontraba ahora totalmente corrido en su boca.

–No tienes que darme explicaciones, pero la próxima vez podrías ser más sincero – notó que la mirada amatista que tanto le gustaba echaba chispas y se veía algo nublada.

–¡Escucha! – Logró articular por fin –, no es lo que parece – la risa histérica de su amiga lo descolocó.

–Eso es lo que siempre dicen todos. ¿Lo vas a negar en frente de tú…de tú…? – Tomoyo miró a Nakuru con algo de resentimiento, pero no podía culparla. De hecho, ella ni si quiera tenía derecho a estar tan molesta.

"_No, sí lo tienes. Él te dijo que iría hoy y no ha cumplido su palabra. Listo, descarga tu furia"_

–¡Señorita Daidouji! Qué sorpresa verla, no sabía que conocía a _mí_ Touya – ambos morenos se quedaron algo desencajados con la reacción de la mujer. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo entendieron la situación: Nakuru era cliente de Tomoyo.

–¿Tú…tú Touya? – ella tenía el corazón en una mano. Touya no podía tener una novia, ¿verdad?, ¿verdad?

–Bueno, no es nada oficial aún – le dijo guiñando un ojo –, pero él y yo hemos tenido nuestros encuentros – lo codeó.

–¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver! – una pequeña luz se encendió para la amatista en medio de la oscuridad y por un segundo logró respirar en paz. Sí él lo decía, ella le creía – ¡Nunca hemos…!

Todo se quedó en silencio un segundo. Luego comenzaron a aparecer las expresiones. La felicidad de Nakuru al saber que él no podía negar que alguna vez habían tenido algo. La furia de Touya al no haber sido rápido y ocultado todo eso de Tomoyo. Y la decepción de ella, sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando.

"_Tonta. Esto es lo que pasa cuando dejas la seguridad"_

–Bueno, supongo que nos hemos de ver más tarde – sabía que no podía hacer una escena, no tenía derechos sobre él –. Por favor, no lo alargues más, Touya. La verdad, me estoy cansando de esperarte todo el tiempo – las lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en sus ojos, así que decidió mirar al piso –. Además, pronto me iré a Inglaterra y solo regresaré para la boda de Sakura. Partiré en unos días, llámame cuando creas conveniente – dicho eso, comenzó a caminar decidida a contener sus lágrimas hasta estar en un lugar seguro.

Escuchó una despedida por parte de Nakuru y luego unos pasos detrás de ella. Supuso que era Touya, así que caminó más rápido.

"_No quiero verte, no quiero verte, no quiero vert…"_

–Detente – la voz potente del moreno la hizo temblar. Él la volteó con fuerza hacía sí tomándola del brazo –. ¿Para qué vas a Inglaterra? – su voz era posesiva y demandante. No le gustó, él no tenía derecho. Así que decidió descargar su furia.

–Bueno, ya que lo preguntas – forzó una sonrisa –, Eriol y yo vamos a fijar fecha para la boda. Al final, Sakura y Shaoran han logrado animarnos lo suficiente – lo sintió apretar más su brazo y entonces sí le dolió.

–No puedes casarte con él – él sentía que le hervía la sangre. Ella no podía hablar en serio.

–Claro que puedo – dijo ella retándolo.

–¡Vas a arruinar tu vida! – Gritó exasperado –. Ese tipo de decisiones no se toman a la ligera. ¡Dios! Piensa en todo lo que dejarás atrás – la acercó un poco a su cuerpo, no quería dejarla ir.

–Exactamente, la razón por la que me voy a casar con él es que no voy a dejar _nada _atrás – y se zafó del agarre duramente, dejándolo estupefacto en su sitio. Salió del hospital sin poder contener un minuto más su llanto y caminó tan rápido como pudo.

"_Lo dejé todo por…por…nada"_

* * *

><p>En el hospital, Touya seguía parado sin saber qué hacer. Ella se iba, se iba para casarse con un maldito cuatro ojos que no la merecía. Se iba y decía que no dejaba atrás, cuando dejaba demasiado en realidad. Lo dejaba a él.<p>

"_No importa, ella no significa nada. Es su vida, que haga lo que quiera"_

Se enderezó y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que había ido Tomoyo. Entonces, el pinchazo duro que sintió en el corazón al imaginarla caminando al altar con el inglés lo hizo detenerse y apretar fuertemente los puños.

"_Pero…pero…yo la quiero"_

Bien, lo había admitido.

"_Maldita sea, yo la quiero"_

Le tomó segundos saber que debía hacer. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr a todo lo que daba su cuerpo. Iría por esa pequeña testaruda y le enseñaría lo que era el amor de verdad; aunque tuviera que forzarla a enamorarse de él, lo haría, porque la quería.

"_Y la quiero para siempre"_

* * *

><p>Las calles estaban atestadas y ella iba caminando cada vez más lento. No sentía fuerzas para nada, tenía miedo. Demasiado miedo.<p>

"_Perdí a Eriol, perdí a Touya. Y cuando le diga lo del rompimiento a mi madre, seguro la perderé a ella también por un par de meses"_

Suspiró y secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo, su vida perfecta se había acabado. Se detuvo en medio de la acera, no tenía ganas de ir a casa.

"_Malditas señales"_

Un claxon se escuchó y ella volteó asustada. Un carro había pasado muy cerca de ella. Los conductores eran todos unos animales, ¡ese carro casi se había subido a la acera! Levantó la vista y la enfocó en la vereda de en frente y, lo que vio, la dejó estupefacta.

Él sonrió al verla, estaba jadeando y sentía que sus piernas ya no daban más, pero la había encontrado. Ella se veía adorable con esa postura de sorpresa tan suya. Ahora, se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de él. Pronto la tendría.

Tomoyo se sintió confundida por todo eso, ¿por qué había ido a buscarla? No entendía nada, solo sabía que debía huir de él. Además, esa sonrisa que traía le quedaba tan endemoniadamente bien que no creía soportar tenerlo cerca sin abalanzarse encima. Estaba punto de comenzar a caminar cuando un terrible dolor en el pecho la atacó, la premonición de que algo terrible iba a pasar.

Touya esperó a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde. Ella lo esperaba cruzando la pista y él estaba impaciente. La vio hacer un gesto raro y mirar a todos lados, ¿qué pasaba? El semáforo dio el pase a los transeúntes y el comenzó a correr, sacando ventaja a todos los que cruzaban. Estaba a punto de llegar, muy cerca.

La pelinegra se quedó quieta, no sabía cómo actuar. Él venía hacía ella, algo se avecinaba. ¿Sería que a ella no le iba a gustar lo que él le iba a decir?

De pronto, el sonido de un claxon se escuchó en todo lo alto. Tomoyo gritó al notar la velocidad con la que venía aquel auto, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Touya miró confundido a un lado y luego al otro. Lo último que escuchó fue el grito de Tomoyo y, entonces, todo se volvió oscuro.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la mega irresponsable Emi-chan :D!<strong>

Alohaa ~ !

Bueno, primero que nada, ¿cómo estás? Espero que todos muy bien, de verdad. Ahora sí, en realidad, no tengo ninguna buena excusa para decirles por qué no he subido este capitulo. Lo tenía listo hace días, pero estoy veraneando en un club y pues... ¡la conexión no daba! En feen, la cosa es que POR FIN pude subir esto x3!

Y, cómo siempre, lo más importante: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEWS! Me alegra que la historia les este agradando tanto :D! Me emocionan con sus comentarios, muchachas TwT! Y también con la cantidad de visitas que recibe MPM :D! Además de las alertas y favoritos, gracias por el apoyo! A las que tienen cuenta aquí en , prometo responderles tan pronto como pueda, a Reiko-chan le escribo aquí no más xD!

**~ Reiko Li** Graciaas por seguirme apoyando, Sumi-chan! Eres la mejor ;D! Qué curioso que Touya justo te recuerde a él, de verdad que sí se parecen mucho. Hoee, ya traje el capi y no soy una irresponsable! Bueno, sí, pero ya no porque ya subí =P! Espero que este capi te guste también n.n! Cuídatee!

Bueno, comentando algo del capi... ¿Qué tal? Sí voy a ser sincera, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo xD! Y hubiera escenas que me emocionaron, pero como lo dejé al final...es que le faltaba drama al fanfic, a mí parecer. ¿Las dejo intrigadas? Ojalá que sí =P!

En fin, me debo despedir, porque dudo que a mí madre le haga mucha gracia que esté aquí cuando hay piscina allá afuera xD! Nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto, en serio. Trataré de no demorar tanto esta vez, aunque conmigo nunca se sabe. Muchos saluditos y abrazos!


	9. Hasta la vista, mocoso

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo CLAMP.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi pequeño monstruo<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo ocho: Hasta la vista, mocoso.<em>

* * *

><p>Le costaba respirar, el pecho le dolía a horrores y apenas podía ver. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado llorando? Probablemente todo el tiempo que estuvo corriendo de un lado a otro persiguiendo a los enfermeros y doctores que lo atendían.<p>

Lo había visto, él había venido hacia ella. Se veía feliz de verla, pero sabía que algo andaba mal. Debió haber gritado, debió haber estado más atenta. Tendría que haberlo evitado…

"_Todo fue demasiado rápido…"_

Touya había ido a buscarla. Era su culpa. Si ella no hubiera sido testaruda, si no lo hubiera preocupado…

"_Dios, ha sido todo mi culpa…"_

Entró a la sala de emergencias desesperada, rogando a todos los dioses existentes que nada pasara con él.

"_Porque si algo llegara a sucederle…"_

Demonios, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Llevó sus manos a su rostro en un intento desesperado por secarlas, pero al instante notó que estaban algo ensangrentadas.

–¿Tomoyo? – la voz la sobresaltó. Se volteó para encontrarse con el amable rostro de Yukito Tsukishiro preocupado –. Dios, ¿qué ha sucedido? – se acercó a ella rápidamente y la tomó de las manos.

Tomoyo lo miró y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con más fluidez. ¿Cómo iba a decirles a todos lo que había pasado?

–Tomoyo, cálmate. ¿Te ha pasado algo malo? ¿Y esta sangre? – el psicólogo estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Sí su mejor amigo viera a la amatista en esa situación…

–T-To-u-y-ya – tartamudeó. El chico de los lentes la miró extrañado; sin embargo, al verla llorar así y la mención del nombre de Kinomoto…

–¿Touya qué? – su voz se quebró un poco al hacer esa pregunta. No podía ser lo que se estaba imaginando, no había manera de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a él. Touya era fuerte, astuto, invencible. ¿Qué podría pasarle?

–Yo… – ella comenzó a llorar con fuerza otra vez, no había manera de calmarla. La desesperación se apoderó de Tsukishiro y la tomó por los hombros para presionarla.

–¡Demonios, Tomoyo! ¡Dime de una vez que ha pasado con Touya! – exigió acercándola a él. La pelinegra negó con la cabeza y siguió llorando.

Una enfermera pasó corriendo rápidamente y se detuvo al ver al apuesto psicólogo en una situación tan extraña con la joven.

–¿Señorita Daidouji, doctor Tsukishiro? – ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el llamado. La chica se soltó del agarre de Yukito y saltó hacia la enfermera.

–¿Ha sabido algo, él está bien? – preguntó con insistencia. La joven retrocedió y negó. Los hombros de la amatista cayeron derrotados.

–Solo venía a avisarle que pronto estará aquí la familia del doctor Kinomoto, sería mejor si se dirige a la sala de espera para que esté más cómoda. Con su permiso – comenzó a caminar, pero se vio detenida por la mano del de ojos miel.

–¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? – preguntó con voz sombría. Tomoyo se apartó un poco y escondió su rostro contra la pared. La enfermera pasó la mirada de la guapa morena al doctor. Luego suspiró.

–Verá, el doctor Kinomoto…él…ha tenido un muy grave accidente automovilístico. En este momento, se encuentra en la sala de operaciones. No le mentiré, doctor Tsukishiro, es una situación bastante crítica.

Yukito respiró hondo.

–¿Qué…tan…crítica? – se atrevió a preguntar. La vio morderse el labio inferior con nerviosismo, no era secreto para nadie en el hospital la estrecha relación entre aquellos hombres y le daba una pena infinita ser ella quien informara al amable doctor de aquella situación.

–Nosotros…no sabemos sí…él va a sobrevivir – la mano que la sostenía la soltó rápidamente, como si quemara. Escuchó un breve "gracias", por lo que pasó a retirarse.

Él se quedó mirando al vacío unos instantes para luego volverse a mirar a Tomoyo, quien se había deslizado por la pared y ya no emitía sonido alguno luego de escuchar lo dicho por la enfermera.

"_No…él…"_

–Tomoyo… – susurró. Había atado cabos, podía hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado. Se acercó un poco a la amatista con los ojos ardiéndole a horrores, pero Touya siempre le había dicho que no le gustaba verlo llorar, así que haría un esfuerzo por no hacerlo.

La chica abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento aparecieron corriendo Fujitaka y Sakura Kinomoto, acompañados por Shaoran Li. La castaña al verlos corrió hacía ellos desesperada.

–¡Yukito! – gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se paró para recibirla y ella se tiró a sus brazos – Por favor, por favor dime que él va a estar bien – suplicó.

La mirada triste de Yukito inundada de lágrimas contenidas les hizo saber a todos que no tenía mucho que decir.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala.

* * *

><p>Llevaban ya muchas horas en el hospital. De vez en cuando venían a informarlos sobre cómo avanzaba la operación, pero ya hacía mucho que nadie se aparecía a decirles nada.<p>

Fujitaka parecía haber envejecido varios años. Yukito había terminado su trabajo a medias y no se había separado del padre de su mejor amigo desde entonces. Meiling había llegado en algún momento de la tarde con una expresión triste en el rostro, tratando de ocultar el pesar que podía producirle el saber que "el idiota" se encontraba en un estado tan crítico.

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban sentadas la una al lado de la otra, ambas con la mirada perdida en espera de noticias que parecían nunca querer llegar. La pelinegra acariciaba la mano de su mejor amiga en un gesto ausente.

–Fue mi culpa – susurró la amatista en voz muy baja, tanto que a Sakura le costó entender lo que decía.

–Fue un accidente, Tomoyo – dijo la ojiverde dirigiendo su mirada hacia su mejor amiga –. Tú no has tenido la culpa de nada, estas cosas pasan siempre y…

–No, Sakura – mordió su labio inferior para contener las ganas de llorar –. Yo debí haber hecho algo, hubiera sido preferible si yo… – una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la pelinegra. La menor de los Kinomoto solo atinó a abrazarla.

Las cosas se volvieron a quedar en silencio por algunos minutos en la sala de espera. Todo se vio interrumpido solo cuando el doctor a cargo de Touya apareció.

–¿Familia Kinomoto? – preguntó el joven algo confundido, ¡esas personas amables no se parecían para nada al ogro del doctor!

–¡Sí! – saltó Sakura inmediatamente seguida por Tomoyo y demás. El joven se sonrojó al ver a las muchachas, pero decidió apelar a su profesionalismo para pasar ese obstáculo.

–Vengo a informarles sobre el estado del paciente.

Todos lo miraron expectantes. Tomoyo presionó la mano de Sakura esperando lo peor, era el momento de la verdad.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente dejando ver el color oscuro de su mirada. De pronto, se vio afectado por la luz cegadora del lugar en el que se encontraba. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y, luego de unos minutos, volvió a intentar abrirlos. Lo logró.<p>

Todo era confuso a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿por qué estaba ahí?, ¿cómo había llegado a ese lugar? Trató de enfocar su vista en algo, pero era sencillamente imposible. Se comenzó a desesperar.

Decidió volver a tratar y puso toda su concentración en ello. Algunos segundos después, pudo ver por fin con normalidad. Estudió su alrededor rápidamente.

"_Cuarto de hospital…"_

Era imposible que no reconociera uno, había trabajado en lugares como esos por más de seis años. Recordaba poco o nada de lo que le había sucedido. No estaba realmente seguro de qué era lo que había pasado, pero por cómo sentía su cuerpo sabía que había sido fuerte.

"_¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"_

Decidió hacer un esfuerzo más por recordar, no le gustaba estar con la incertidumbre. Tampoco tenía la suficiente fuerza para llamar a alguien; además, estaba seguro que en algunos minutos aparecería una enfermera.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue gente, mucha gente y la calle.

"_Buscando…buscando a alguien…"_

Gente, la calle, la confusión, el cansancio, el semáforo dando el pase a los transeúntes, el rostro de Tomoyo al verlo acercarse…

Entonces los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente de manera dolorosa. Gruñó por el esfuerzo.

"_Un carro"_

Lo habían arrollado. Quiso apretar los puños por la furia, pero se encontraba débil. Respiró con dificultad y escuchó algunas voces que se acercaban.

"_¿Qué pasó con ella?"_

El repentino pensamiento lo asaltó. Su corazón se contrajo al no saber qué habría sido de la heredera de los Daidouji. Forzó su mente a pensar, tenía que haber algo…algo que le indicara que ella estaba bien. Ella _tenía _que estar bien.

La puerta se abrió de repente y un gritito de sorpresa se escuchó. Dirigió la mirada al lugar; sin embargo, antes de poder reconocer a alguien, sintió unos brazos que los rodeaban con fuerza hasta casi quitarle el aire.

"_Me quieren terminar de matar…"_

–Estás bien… – la suave voz sonaba temblorosa. Casi podía asegurar que su dueña estaba llorando en esos momentos. Se relajó al sentir el calor que le transmitían, pero estaba demasiado aturdido para reconocer a la dueña.

–Lo estás asfixiando – esa era la voz de Yukito. Al instante, sintió que los brazos se retiraban con rapidez sobrenatural. Hizo una mueca de disconformidad: ¡a él le gustaba ser asfixiado por esos brazos!

Subió su mirada para encontrarse con los rostros emocionados de su padre, su hermana y Yukito. También estaban el mocoso y la mocosa Li, ambos parecían extrañamente aliviados. Finalmente, sus ojos se cruzaron con una llorosa mirada amatista.

"_Ella está bien, está bien"_

–To-Tomoyo… – se sorprendió al verla soltar lágrimas, quiso levantar su mano para secarlas, pero su esfuerzo valió en vano. Ella cubrió su boca con una mano y negó con la cabeza.

"_¿Por qué llora?"_

La pelinegra salió corriendo de la habitación sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

"_Ella está corriendo nuevamente, como la última vez"_

No tuvo tiempo de protestar: Sakura se había acercado rápidamente a tomarlo de las manos con los ojos vidriosos.

–Hermano, me alegro tanto de que hayas despertado – él la miró y bajó la mirada. Su hermana se veía terrible. Conociéndola, seguro se había quedado en el hospital desde el día del accidente.

"_Tonto monstruo…"_

Los demás se acercaron un poco más y entonces ya no tuvo tiempo para pensar en Tomoyo.

* * *

><p>Touya había mandado a Sakura a dormir a casa luego de enterarse de que había estado ahí desde el día del accidente, que había sido hace tres. Su padre la había acompañado junto con el mocoso. Solo habían quedado Meiling y Yukito, este último porque había pedido ese día libre.<p>

–Ustedes tampoco tienen que sentirse obligados, ¿no deberían darme un descanso? – la verdad no estaba cansado, pero tampoco quería fastidiar a nadie. Vio la sonrisa amable de Yukito hacer aparición.

–Ya descansaste mucho de nosotros, Touya. Nunca más lo volverás a hacer – el moreno lo miró y balbuceó un par de cosas mientras se le teñían las mejillas de un ligero tono rosa. Terminó refunfuñando luego de unos segundos ante la mirada divertida de su mejor amigo.

–Tonterías – atinó a decir luego de renegar.

–No entiendo por qué quieres a este tonto, Yukito – dijo Meiling sonando algo indignada. Yukito se limitó a sonreír, muy contrario al doctor quien la fulminó con la mirada.

–No digas esas cosas, _Mei _– la de los ojos rubíes rodó la mirada ligeramente avergonzada –; además, tú también estabas muy preocupada. Incluso… – la mano de la china tapó oportunamente la boca de su _amor platónico _ante la mirada incrédula de Kinomoto.

–Así que la mocosa Li también estuvo preocupada por mí – la sonrisa maliciosa que le mostró solo hizo a Meiling sentir ganas de golpearlo.

–En tus sueños, Kinomoto – dijo levantando el mentón. Yukito sonrió ante la escena.

–Oh, no te avergüences de ello, _Mei_. Ya sé que me adoras – le guiñó un ojo y las mejillas de la pobre muchacha se tiñeron de un fuerte rojo. Gimió por la frustración mientras cogía su bolso.

–¡Sí serás idiota! – exclamó antes de dar un portazo. Touya comenzó a reírse, pero paró al notar la mirada reprobadora que le dirigía su mejor amigo.

–Touya… – dijo con tono de advertencia.

–¿Qué? – preguntó con todo el descaro del mundo, como si fingiera su inocencia. El psicólogo entrecerró un poco los ojos.

–No tiene caso – lanzó un suspiro.

–Ella se lo gana porque siempre empieza – murmuró.

–No importa ya – esbozó una sonrisa que lo confundió –, lo bueno es que estás con nosotros.

Touya lo miró con seriedad, estaba bastante consciente de que su accidente podría haberlo mandado a la tumba. Sonrió de manera bastante tenue y giró su rostro hacia la ventana.

–Yo también me alegro de haber salido de esta – Yukito le dedicó una sonrisa. Todo se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, eran ellos: los mejores amigos de toda la vida que, a pesar de no tener nada en común, lo compartían todo.

* * *

><p>Ya casi se terminaba la hora de visitas. Meiling había pasado una vez más por ahí para despedirse de Yukito y mirarlo con desprecio.<p>

Lo observó pararse para juntar sus cosas antes de que vinieran las enfermeras a fastidiar y no pudo evitar sentir algo de pesar al saber que se quedaría solo.

"_Y a merced de estas mujeres que ahora SÍ tienen una excusa para tocarme"_

Lamentó su suerte al saber que la señorita Dazai era su enfermera, esa chica llevaba persiguiéndolo desde que había entrado al hospital y la mirada que le había dirigido al ir a verlo, un par de horas atrás, no le había gustado _nada_.

"_Era como un león acechando a su presa"_

Decidió dejar sus lamentos para otro momento al ver a Tsukishiro sentarse cerca de él.

–Supongo que es hora de la despedida – le sonrió –. Trata bien a los que vengan a verte, Touya – le advirtió –; recuerda que cualquier cosa que hagan es tan solo…

–Parte de su trabajo – lo interrumpió –. Lo sé, Yuki, lo sé – dijo de manera monótona. El de cabello miel sonrió, su amigo siempre sería un niño.

–Entonces me voy, no olvides que si llegaras a necesitar algo…

–Con tan solo una llamada estarás aquí – utilizó una vez más el mismo tono de antes. Esta vez Yukito no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

–Muy bien, nos vemos mañana – estaba a punto de salir cuando el moreno lo detuvo.

–Tengo que preguntarte algo – se volteó a mirar a su amigo postrado en una cama, se veía bastante serio.

–Dime – le ánimo y se volvió a acercar un poco.

–¿Qué…qué ha pasado con…emh…Tomoyo? – suspiró, había estado esperando todo el día para que él le hiciera esa pregunta. Bajó los ojos, no iba a ser muy fácil explicarle.

–Verás…

–¿Está molesta conmigo? – lo interrumpió. Él se apresuró a negar.

–No es eso, verás…no sé si yo soy la persona más adecuada para hablarte de esto, pero ella definitivamente no está molesta – el alivio que pudo llegar a sentir se desvaneció tan rápido como otra duda atacó su mente.

–Entonces, ¿qué es?, ¿por qué salió huyendo así esta mañana? – el silencio reinó en la habitación algún tiempo.

–Ella se siente mal por lo que pasó, Touya. Realmente, no es conmigo con quien debes hablar acerca de esto; espera a que ella venga. Entonces ustedes podrán hablar con claridad, solo te pido que trates de ser comprensivo – el moreno abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la señorita Dazai se apareció en esos momentos.

–Disculpe, doctor, se ha terminado la hora de visitas – dijo de manera tímida. Yukito le sonrió y Touya tan solo frunció el ceño.

Tan pronto como su amigo se fue, él se sumió en sus pensamientos.

"_¿Qué es lo que tienes, Tomoyo?"_

* * *

><p>–¿Me están queriendo decir que no podré "valerme por mí mismo" por los próximos tres meses? – él podía sentir como una venita comenzaba a palpitar en su frente.<p>

Fujitaka le sonrió con amabilidad al doctor a cargo del caso de Touya, este le devolvió un intento de sonrisa. Demonios, ¿por qué rayos había aceptado a ese energúmeno como su paciente?

El doctor carraspeó y puso su rostro más y profesional.

–Doctor Kinomoto, no serán tres meses enteros – le dijo despacio, tratando de que pudiera digerir la noticia –. Usted sabe que tan complicados pueden ser estos casos, necesitamos brindarle el tratamiento adecuado para que en el futuro no se presenten problemas en su salud – terminó con simpleza, seguro de que el famoso Touya Kinomoto entendería a la perfección.

–Pero, ¡rayos! ¡Me niego a estar con una maldita niñera con los próximos tres meses! Será a lo mucho mes y medio de tratamiento, he estudiado a fondo mi caso y sé que no hace falta más que eso para que pueda volver a mis actividades normales – frunció el ceño. Vio a su colega apretar la mandíbula.

–Con todo respeto, doctor Kinomoto, pero un grupo de especialistas hemos estudiado su caso a fondo y dudo que sea cosa de mes y medio su recuperación. No tratamos de someterlo a ningún tipo de tratamiento forzoso, pero queremos velar por su salud. Su accidente no fue cosa de niños – estaba tratando de contenerse para no saltarle encima a ese exasperante moreno, ¡qué hombre!

–Y yo le digo que yo soy el especialista en estos casos, conozco perfectamente mi condición física y… – un carraspeo llamó la atención de ambos hombres. Fujitaka Kinomoto sonrió al captar su atención y se acercó a su hijo.

–Ya basta, Touya – el aludido volteó el rostro hacia una de las ventanas. El amable hombre castaño se dirigió esta vez al doctor que lucía algo confundido –. No se preocupe, mi hijo respetará todas sus decisiones y asistirá a cada sesión de su tratamiento hasta el último día, muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Touya refunfuñó y el galeno asintió intentando que su boca no tocara el piso. ¡Así que sí existía quien pudiera controlar al "ogro" Kinomoto!

* * *

><p>Ya se habían cumplido dos semanas y media desde que había despertado en una cama del hospital y ese día por fin podría regresar a su casa, debido a sus "rápidos avances" y su testarudez, claro.<p>

Su familia había ido todos los días a verlo al igual que su mejor amigo. Meiling Li también se había parecido un par de veces más, aunque siempre terminaban peleando. A Shaoran lo había visto de vez en cuanto, pero notó que él sí evitaba pelear. Y Tomoyo, ella…no había vuelto a ir al hospital.

Vio a Sakura inspeccionar la habitación una y otra vez, mirándolo de manera insegura. Sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de ese monstruo testarudo, ¡pero que ni se le ocurriera tan si quiera…!

–Creo…creo que sería una buena que te quedarás unos días más en el hospital, hermano – expresó con semblante preocupado.

–Ni lo pienses, monstruo – bufó –. No pienso quedarme a pasar una noche más en este lugar – vio a su hermana hacer un atisbo de protesta, así que le mandó una de esas miradas que congelarían el mismísimo infierno. La castaña rodó los ojos.

–No vale la pena preocuparse por ti – susurró. Él alzó una ceja.

–¿Es preocupación por mí o tan solo quieres alagar tus encuentros _romántico-indecorosos _con _ese mocoso pervertidor de mentes_?

Su hermana menor lo miró escandalizada e infló los cachetes.

–¡Eres insoportable! – chilló – ¡Y si no tuvieras ese yeso en el brazo te golpearía, tenlo por seguro!

–¡Ni así evitarías que regresara a casa, monstruo! Se acabaron tus días de libertinaje – le advirtió con los ojos entrecerrados. La vio luchar consigo misma para no patearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Al final, ella lanzó un suspiro y se volteó hacia la puerta.

–Vamos de una vez – soltó de manera áspera mientras cogía la silla de ruedas.

El accidente había lastimado lo suficiente a Touya como para impedirle inmovilizarse por cierto tiempo sin sentir dolor. Había resultado con múltiples golpes, hasta algunas costillas se habían roto, pero, afortunadamente, todo regresaría a la normalidad con el tiempo.

La silla de ruedas la estaba utilizando porque, a pesar de ya poder caminar, se le había recomendado descanso extremo por las próximas dos semanas.

Pronto se encontraron en el auto, Sakura le hablaba de vez en cuando de temas triviales para distraerlo. De repente, algo llamó su atención.

–Monstruo – la llamó. Ella lo miró, ya que estaban en un rojo.

–No soy un monstruo – le espetó. Él siguió con su semblante serio.

–¿Dónde está el mocoso? Hace días que no lo veo – notó como su hermana se tensaba.

"_Aquí hay gato encerrado"_

–¿Por qué lo preguntas? – susurró mientras comenzaba a manejar nuevamente. Touya frunció el ceño.

–Te digo porque hace días que no lo veo y no es normal que no esté pegado a ti.

Ella se sonrojó y suspiró sin distraerse del camino.

–Está ocupado con asuntos de la boda – musitó.

"_¿Ocupado con asuntos de la boda? Definitivamente, aquí hay gato encerrado"_

–¿Y por qué el mocoso tonto se está encargando de eso? Pensé que tú manejabas casi todo, porque eres un monstruo controlador y egoísta – no despegó su mirada de la ventana, pero supo que aquello comentario había sacado de sus casillas a su hermana.

–¡Tonto! – le gritó – Shaoran decidió que él comenzaría a encargarse, porque falta poco tiempo y con lo de tu accidente y el trabajo, pues… – su frase se quedó en el aire.

–¿Cuánto tiempo les queda? – su voz sonó más sombría al preguntar eso.

–Dos meses – miró el rostro de Sakura y por alguna razón le extraño encontrársela preocupada.

–Oye, monstruo… – ella no le respondió, parecía estar pensando en cualquier otra cosa. Iba a volver a llamarla, pero notó que se habían detenido.

–¡Estamos en casa! – exclamó la castaña con emoción. Se la quedó mirando, ¿por qué sentía que algo andaba mal?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, ya se encontraba su padre ayudándolo a bajarse del auto.

"_Tonterías. Debe ser el estrés"_

* * *

><p>Shaoran miró su reloj una vez más y suspiró. Llevaba casi cuarenta y cinco minutos esperando a Sakura. Ella normalmente se tardaba, sí, pero nunca tanto.<p>

Tomó su celular y marcó el número de su prometida tan pronto como pudo.

Una timbrada, dos timbradas, tres…

–_¿Shaoran? _– la voz de su novia sonaba extrañada de escucharlo.

–Mi amor, hola – escuchó algunos gritos de fondo, seguro que su tonto _cuñadito _ya estaba en casa.

–_¿Pasa algo? _– él enarcó una ceja. Ella no podría haber olvidado…

–Sakura, estoy en el restaurante, ¿dónde estás tú?

–_Bueno, en casa, como es lógico. Sabes que hoy pedí el día libre porque…_

Ella de pronto dejó de hablar y escuchó un gritito de su parte, ¡Dios, ella había olvidado _ese día_!

–_Oh, Shaoran, lo lamento tanto _– dijo sonando bastante apenada. Él apretó los labios e intentó relajarse.

No era la primera vez que ella olvidaba ese tipo de cosas. Últimamente, era bastante común que lo hiciera.

–_¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí? _– soltó un suspiro.

–No, de hecho acababa de llegar… – tenía que salvar algo de su orgullo. Decidió que no tenía por qué amargarse por tonterías como esas, así que cambió su tono – Dime en cuánto tiempo estarás aquí, te espero – pasaron algunos segundos antes de escuchar la voz temblorosa de la chica.

–_De hecho, dudo que vaya a poder llegar… _– lo siguiente que ella dijo no lo escuchó. No necesitaba hacerlo para saber de qué se trataba. Seguro tendría las palabras "Touya" y "cuidarlo" incluidas.

–_¿Shaoran? _– despertó al ser llamado.

–¿Qué decías?

–_Te preguntaba si tienes algún problema con que yo… _– bufó y no quiso escuchar más. La situación comenzaba a parecerle molesta.

–No importa, Sakura – dijo cortante –. Comeré solo en la mesa que reservé hace meses para celebrar que cumplimos ocho años y diez meses. Ya veo que estás ocupada y que _cualquier cosa _es más importante que nosotros – ella quiso decir algo, pero no la dejó –. No me llames, yo lo haré – cortó rápido.

Se recostó en la silla y vio el vino que había ordenado. Lo destapó, se sirvió una copa y se la bebió de una sola vez.

"_Feliz aniversario…"_

* * *

><p>Tomoyo colgó y se quedó mirando su celular.<p>

"_Has hecho lo correcto"_

Necesitaba convencerse de ello. Se recostó en su cama para dedicarse a mirar el techo.

"_Necesitas considerar las cosas"_

Otra vez, estaba intentando de convencerse de que hacía lo correcto. Llevó una mano a su rostro y la pasó por él.

"_Sí es lo correcto, ¿por qué se siente tan mal?"_

Recuerdos de las últimas semanas asaltaron su mente; aquello fue suficiente para convencerse una vez más de que no se había equivocado.

Se paró para buscar su pijama e irse a dormir, mañana sería un día pesado. Antes de que pudiera llegar al gran clóset de su habitación, su celular comenzó sonar. Lo tomó y contestó algo extrañada por el nombre que aparecía, no era normal que ella la llamara justo _ese día_ y, mucho menos, a esa hora.

–¿Sakura?

–_Tomoyo _– los sollozos que acompañaron a su nombre la alarmaron –, _¿estás muy ocupada?_

–No, no. ¿Qué ha pasado? – instintivamente, se acercó a tomar un bolso y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de su casa.

–_Es…Shaoran _– el llanto se hizo más fuerte. Frunció el ceño.

–¿Te ha hecho algo?

–_No, es que…él… ¡soy la más tonta de las mujeres, Tomoyo! _– la amatista cerró la puerta de su casa y se apresuró a llegar a su auto.

–¿Dónde estás?

–_En casa _– susurró su mejor amiga aún llorando. Ella respiró hondo, sí Sakura estaba en casa, entonces allí también estaba…

–Estaré ahí en diez minutos, no te desesperes – colgó tan pronto como recibió una ahogada afirmación por parte de la castaña. Aprovecharía la oportunidad para verlo.

"_Aunque sea tan solo…una vez más…"_

* * *

><p>Acarició una vez más la cabeza de la castaña. Estaba tan extrañada con esa situación, sus mejores amigos nunca peleaban. Shaoran quería demasiado a Sakura para hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera enfadarla y ella era demasiado buena para hacer algo que lo molestara a él.<p>

–Entonces me dijo que no lo llamara, que él lo haría – terminó de relatar algo más calmada su mejor amiga.

–Presiento que solo se encontraba enfadado, Sakura – ella se mordió el labio inferior y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

–A mí nunca se me han olvidado este tipo de fechas, Tomoyo. Sabes que me emociona cada minuto que paso con él, pero no sé qué me pasa últimamente – susurró.

–Tan solo has estado ocupada con las cosas de Touya, el trabajo, la boda. Es el estrés, Sakurita – trató de consolarla –. Sé que pronto él se dará cuenta de ello y lo arreglarán – le dedicó una sonrisa maternal. La castaña abrazó a la pelinegra.

–Ojalá que sí, Tomoyo. Sabes que él y yo no peleamos desde hace años. Además, con la boda tan cerca… – la amatista pudo notar como ella se quedaba pensativa al decir eso último. Frunció un poco el cejo.

–Todo estará bien – dijo. Sakura la miró, saliendo de sus pensamientos, y le sonrió.

–Gracias, Tomoyo.

Algún tiempo después, Tomoyo salió de la habitación de su mejor amiga al dejarla dormida. Miró la hora.

"_Las doce, demasiado tarde para hablar con él"_

Suspiró, era mejor si tan solo...

"_Una llamada bastará"_

Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, pero antes de poder salir de la casa de los Kinomoto una figura en la sala de estar llamó su atención.

Él también subió su mirada al escucharla lanzar un pequeño gritito. Enarcó una ceja, ¿qué hacía ella ahí?

La pelinegra pronto salió de su asombro para dar paso al enojo, ¿qué hacía él ahí?

–¿Qué haces aquí abajo tan tarde? – preguntó con reproche. Él se limitó a mirarla de arriba-abajo.

–¿Qué haces en mi casa a esta hora? – aquello pareció avergonzarla, porque automáticamente miró al piso.

Se quedaron sin decir nada por algunos segundos más, cuando Tomoyo subió la mirada y vio la pequeña sonrisa que él le dedicaba supo lo que debía hacer.

–Es bueno verte, mujer maravilla – dijo aún mirándola.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la amatista al sentir los ojos de _su imposible _posados sobre ella, con esa expresión que no podía descifrar.

Se acercó a él lentamente y se sentó a su costado.

–Hablemos, Touya.

* * *

><p>–¡Hermano! – la voz de Sakura lo hizo despegar sus ojos de la ventana.<p>

–Estoy en la sala – anunció sin gritar, no tardaron en escucharse las "delicadas" pisadas de su hermana menor en el lugar.

–Así que aquí estabas, ¡no sé cómo puedes asustarme así! – regañó señalándolo con un dedo acusador. Su hermano mayor la miró y soltó un suspiro – En fin, no tengo tiempo para pelear justo ahora. Debo ir al trabajo, papá también salió, pero sí llegaras a necesitar algo…

–Te llamo, lo sé – dijo con voz suave. La castaña arqueó una ceja, ¿habría dormido él mal?

–Está…está bien – asintió no muy segura. Quizá todo era producto de su imaginación.

–Puedes ir al trabajo, yo me manejaré solo – dicho eso volvió a mirar por la ventana.

La ojiverde frunció el ceño extrañada. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero se detuvo al recordar un último detalle.

–Por cierto, iré a ver a Shaoran hoy. Procuraré regresar rápido, pero debo hablar con él, así que puede que…

–Demórate lo que necesites, Sakura – ella se quedó paralizada en medio de la sala.

–¿Estás bien, hermano? – esa actitud no era normal.

–Sí, solo tengo un poco de sueño – le dijo sin mirarla –. Iré a dormir pronto, lo prometo.

La menor de los Kinomoto dio un par de recomendaciones más antes de abandonar su casa con el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien.

Touya continuó mirando por la ventana en la misma posición en la que se había quedado desde que Tomoyo lo había dejado la noche anterior.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar la imagen de la pelinegra de su mente, ella estaba muerta para él.

"_**Yo…regresaré a Inglaterra, no estaba en mis planes, pero no puedo quedarme aquí por más tiempo"**_

Apretó los puños, no quería seguir recordando.

"_**Regresaré solo para la boda de Sakura. Me apena no quedarme para cuidarte, pero…"**_

Ella había mentido. Él sabía que eso no le apenaba, que solo lo decía por compromiso. ¿En qué momento había caído en las redes de una mujer tan problemática?

"_**Rompí mi compromiso con Eriol, Touya; sin embargo, yo…no sé"**_

"_**Después de tu accidente…me he sentido tan mal. Siento como sí…hubiera sido mi culpa. No puedo verte a la cara sin decirme que debí haber hecho algo para evitarlo"**_

Pegó su frente contra la ventana, el día se veía extrañamente nublado. Era como si todo favoreciera a su pésimo humor, a su dolor…

_**Flash Back.**_

–_¿Por qué te vas, entonces? – la miró duramente._

–_Ya te lo he dicho, Touya, tengo un…_

–_No me vengas con esos cuentos, Tomoyo. Dime la verdadera razón – ella se quedó callada. Su mirada se había vuelto vidriosa y él ya se encontraba más que exasperado._

_Espero unos minutos para obtener una respuesta, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dársela. Endureció aún más su semblante y se volteó hacia la ventana._

–_Si no me lo quieres decir, entonces vete. No me importa lo que hagas, Tomoyo._

_La escuchó pararse y caminar._

–_Touya – lo llamó suavemente. Supo que ella estaba cerca de la salida; no se volteó a verla._

–_¿Qué quieres?_

–_Me enamoré del hermano de mi mejor amiga._

_**Flash Back.**_

Un suspiro se le escapó sin querer, no sabía por qué, pero…presentía que esa parte la había soñado.

* * *

><p>–<em>Promete que llamarás en cuanto llegues <em>– ella asintió ante la advertencia, lo tenía muy en claro.

–Serás la primera en saberlo, Sakura.

–_Muy bien, mucha suerte en tu viaje. Por favor, no dejes de llamar. Te quiero._

–Yo también te quiero – dicho eso, la llamada de cortó.

La pelinegra guardó el celular en su bolso y miró a su alrededor.

"_En realidad voy a hacerlo"_

Respiró hondo, no quería arrepentirse en esos instantes. Recuerdos de la conversación que había tenido en la madrugada con Touya Kinomoto lo asaltaron y, tan rápido como cada momento llenó su mente, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

"_No es posible que yo…"_

–Las damas hermosas no deberían llorar, eso marchita su belleza – la voz varonil frente a ella llamó su atención.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro al notar quién era. Vio el pañuelo color blanco que le extendía y lo tomó.

–Gracias…por todo – dijo mientras él se sentaba a su lado y tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas.

–Sabes que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, Tomoyo. Eres mi mejor amiga – la sintió recostar su cabeza en su hombro. Él decidió rodearla con sus brazos.

–Lo sé, Eriol, lo sé – el anuncio de un vuelo con destino a Londres los separó a ambos.

Era hora de volver a su mundo.

* * *

><p>Sakura jugó con sus dedos una vez más. Se encontraba muy nerviosa, porque hace tiempo que había olvidado lo que era una reconciliación, pero no se iría de allí hasta su prometido la perdonara por ser tan olvidadiza.<p>

"_Y tonta, sobre todo tonta"_

Era bastante tarde, ya que había tenido que terminar de ultimar ciertos detalles con sus jefes para la reunión del día siguiente. Llegó al piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Shaoran, se extrañó al encontrar todo a oscuras.

Siguió derecho por el pasillo hasta llegar a la ya tan conocida puerta para ella. La secretaria del ambarino ya se había ido al parecer.

"_Eso solo hace las cosas más perfectas"_

Un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Bueno, era la hora de la verdad. Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, ciertas voces dentro llamaron su atención.

–…Sakura – ¿no era esa la voz de Shaoran?

–No, yo soy mejor…

No se oyó más entonces. El corazón de la castaña se aceleró y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella, se quedó petrificada.

¿Por qué la secretaria de Shaoran estaba inclinada de manera tan íntima sobre él? ¿Por qué él no la había alejado? ¿Por qué se estaban besando en ese instante?

El ambarino empujó a su secretaria y se volteó inmediatamente a ver quién había entrado. Todo se congeló a su alrededor al ver los ojos llorosos de Sakura.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ya nada salía. Podía ver en los verdes ojos de su novia que todo estaba perdido, que ella no comprendería.

"_No es lo que estás pensando. Nunca te engañaría. Eres el amor de mi vida, Sakura; por favor, no saques conclusiones apresuradas…"_

–No, Sakura – se levantó para acercarse a ella, pero esta retrocedió.

Desde atrás de ellos, una muchacha de unos 25 años observaba todo con una sonrisa maliciosa plasmada en sus labios.

–No te acerques, Shaoran – él no se movió entonces. Ella se dio la vuelta y se quitó algo de la mano para luego arrojárselo a los pies.

Li miró al piso con miedo. El ligero resplandor de una piedra preciosa fue suficiente para saber que su mayor temor se había materializado.

–¡No es lo que estás pensando! Sakura, por Dios, tienes que dejarme explicarte – desesperado, corrió hacia ella y la cogió de la muñeca para voltearla.

A penas alcanzó a ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas cuando una mano se estampó firmemente en su mejilla.

–No quiero volver a saber nada más de ti, no puedo creer lo que estuve a punto de hacer. Cancela todo, el matrimonio, el viaje, nuestros planes. No te quiero cerca, Shaoran – dicho eso se zafó de su agarre y corrió tan lejos como pudo.

Él se quedó ahí mientras la veía irse. No podía hacer nada: sus piernas no le respondían, su boca no podía emitir sonidos y su corazón se había paralizado.

¿Todo eso estaba pasando realmente?

* * *

><p>Su padre le había avisado que llegaría tarde a casa debido a algunas piezas de exposición que habían llegado hace poco a la universidad. Él estaba aplastado contra el mueble viendo televisión, dado que le habían recomendado descanso extremo.<p>

"_¿Cómo estarán las cosas en el hospital?"_

Unas horas atrás había hablado con Yukito y él le había dicho que las enfermeras y doctoras lo extrañaban mucho y le mandaban saludos. Quiso reír ante eso. Él no las extrañaba nada.

Yukito había quedado de irlo a ver al día siguiente, según él para verificar que estuviera bien. Sin embargo, él sabía que era para hablar. Seguro se había dado cuenta de que estaba extraño con tan solo escuchar su voz.

"_Maldito sabelotodo"_

Decidió desviar sus pensamientos de ese tema para no comenzar a pensar en cierta pelinegra a la que no quería ver en unos buenos días.

Hace poco que estaba lloviendo en Tomoeda. No le había extrañado nada, ya que el día había estado frío, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que Sakura no se hubiera llevado paraguas.

"_Monstruo tonto, siempre tan descuidada"_

Lo tranquilizó un poco el saber que iba a estar con el mocoso. Al menos no deambularía por las calles de la ciudad desprotegida.

Eran a penas las siete de la noche, así que supuso que estaría solo un rato más en casa. Fue por eso que le extrañó tanto que tocaran la puerta con tanta insistencia.

Se levantó con cierta dificultad y abrió la puerta lentamente. Antes de lo que hubiera pensado, tenía un pequeño cuerpecillo empapado abrazándolo como sí se le fuera la vida en ello.

"_¿Monstruo?"_

Ella no había despegado la cabeza de su pecho, pero el leve temblor lo alertó. Estaba llorando. La separó con cuidado de sí y la tomó por los hombros.

–Sakura, ¿qué te pasa? – ella solo lo miró con los ojos rojos y continuó llorando. Balbuceó un par de cosas más, pero no le respondió.

Él se desesperó, ¿por qué ella lloraba?, ¿por qué no respondía?

–Sakura, dime que te ha pasado – apremió retirándole algunas lágrimas del rostro. Ella lo abrazó nuevamente y hundió su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

Se quedaron así algunos minutos; sin embargo, la castaña aún no se calmaba.

–Hermano – dijo entre sollozos. Él dejó de acariciarle la cabeza para escucharla –, he terminado con Shaoran.

Touya se quedó de piedra.

"_¿Qué?"_

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la inusualmente malvada Emi-chan ~ <strong>

Alohaa people :)! ¿Cómo se encuentran todos? Espero que bien. Yo aquí, aprovechando lo poco que me quedan de vagaciones para actualizar este fanfic ~ ! Me pidieron que no tardara tanto y traté de no hacerlo, creo que han pasado unas dos semanas, comparado a lo que me tardo usualmente no está mal xD, ¿a qué sí?

Quiero agradecerles mucho por sus hermosos rewiews, como siempre! De verdad, me animan siempre a continuar escribiendo las locuras que me dicta mi mente macabra xD! Ya les respondí a todas, creo ;D ~ menos a Reiko-chan, claro está.

**~ Reiko Li: **no me digas así, mala amiga -w-! No mentira, eres buena...creo. No me tardé ni un día más de lo que me propuse, así que no te puedes quejar xD! Qué bueno que te guste como se va desarrollando todo. Y sí, Nakuru es tan acosadora que me recuerda a alguien cuyo nombre comienza con S de Sumi-chan, ahahaha xD. En feen, ojalá este capi sea de tu agrado! Gracias por todo tu apoyo!

Nuevamente, gracias a todas las que me dan ánimo con sus rewiews. Igual, también a aquellos que visitan y ponen en alertas y favoritos este fanfic.

Ahora, hablando del capitulo... ¿alguien quiere matarme? Digo, para avisarles que soy inmortal. No, mentira xD. No me hagan daño D: ~ sé que las cosas probablemente no van como deberían, sobre todo lo último que ha pasado con Saku&Shao y la huida de Tomoyo, pero...así trabajo mi mente macabra. Este capitulo en particular se me hace tan...extraño xD! Es que estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas felices, pero tanto drama...

Espero que de cualquier manera este capi también haya sido de su agrado. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Matará Touya a Shaoran? ¿Cómo fue posible que engañara a Sakura? Lo verán muy pronto ;D! Trataré de que no sean dos semanas de espera, sino un poco menos.

Por cierto, comenzamos la cuenta regresiva. Solo quedan tres capitulos más de este fanfic y en fin xD! Me voy corriendo, va a comenzar uno de esos programas que me gustan. Saludos a todos, abrazos y demás!


	10. Sakura

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo CLAMP.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi pequeño monstruo<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo nueve: Sakura.<em>

* * *

><p>Limpió las lágrimas de su hermana una vez más. Ella no había parado de llorar ni siquiera por estar dormida. Se pasó su única mano libre por el cabello, ¿cómo había dejado que eso le pasara a ella?<p>

"_¿Cómo permití que Sakura cruzara por esto?"_

Unas horas atrás, ella había llegado a la casa algo mojada y con los ojos rojos. Lo había abrazado, había llorando sobre su pecho y le había confesado que acababa de romper con su novio.

"_Maldito infeliz"_

Él no había entendido nada al principio. ¿Por qué iba a terminar ella con ese mocoso insoportable a unos meses de la boda?

"_**Me engañó…"**_

Realmente, y muy en contra de sus instintos sobre protectores, no había logrado creerle. No podía creerle. Li nunca podría haberse atrevido a hacer algo como eso.

"_**Lo vi, Touya. Yo estaba sintiéndome miserable por olvidarme de un estúpido aniversario que ni si quiera sé por qué íbamos a celebrar y él estaba besándose con esa…esa…"**_

"_**Y yo vi como ella estaba feliz. Como si hubiera logrado algo…"**_

Adjetivos faltaban para calificar a esa mujer.

Se sentía frustrado. Era ese tipo de situaciones de las que había querido cuidar a Sakura, era por eso que había sido siempre sobre protector, pero no había podido evitarlo.

Ella había seguido llorando un rato más y él había seguido sintiéndose miserable por ello.

"_**No sé qué he podido hacer mal, hermano. ¿Es que acaso no soy suficiente para Shaoran? Te juro que siempre lo he amado, él ha sido al único al que he amado de esta forma"**_

Maldito fuera Shaoran Li. Había jugado con su hermana, la había humillado de la peor forma.

"_Traicionó la confianza que le entregamos"_

"_**Creo que será mejor que no lo vea, no quiero verlo…"**_

Él había tenido unas ganas enormes de salir, buscarlo y matarlo con sus propias manos. Hacerlo pagar por todo el dolor que ella estaba pasando, darle su merecido, pero Sakura se lo había prohibido.

"_**No lo hagas, Touya. No quiero que lo lastimes, debes prometerme que no le harás nada a Shaoran"**_

Entonces, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Quedarse a verla desmoronarse y preguntarse si había sido ella la que falló? ¿Estar de brazos cruzados mientras veía a su pequeña hermana llorar por alguien que, obviamente, nunca la había merecido? No pudo prometerle nada a Sakura.

Acarició la cabeza cubierta de rizos castaños con cuidado de no despertarla. Miró su brazo enyesado y suspiró con pesar: sí realmente quería causarle daño a ese tipo, iba a tener que esperar un poco.

"_Pero, cuando llegue el momento, se va a arrepentir de haber nacido"_

* * *

><p>Shaoran Li se había mantenido en la misma posición por más de tres horas: sentado en el sillón de su oficina, apretando fuertemente el cuero bajo sus manos, con el cabello más desordenado de lo normal y la mirada ámbar totalmente perdida en algún punto de la habitación.<p>

No podía creer lo que había pasado, porque, hasta donde él recordaba, el día anterior contaba con una hermosa novia a la que amaba con locura y que estaba dispuesta a pasar la vida junto a él. Y tan solo unas horas después ya lo habían despojado de todo eso.

Él no podía decir a ciencia cierta que sabía lo que había pasado para que ella lo encontrara así con la que fue su secretaria. Recordaba que se encontraba enojado, frustrado y cansado. Estaba terminando de leer un contrato que debía ser firmado para enviarlo a la sede en China de la corporación Li; sin embargo, no había prestado mucha atención a este por estar con los remordimientos encima.

El día anterior había peleado con Sakura por una estupidez. Él era el más infantil y estúpido hombre sobre la faz de la tierra, pero no se había atrevido a llamarla. No contaba con el tiempo…ni el valor. Y eso lo tenía totalmente desconcentrado de cualquier otra cosa que tuviera que hacer.

También estaba el cansancio que traía encima. Con todo el asunto de Touya en el hospital, las obligaciones de la boda habían pasado a sus manos y podía decir que era agobiante. Llevaba días sin dormir bien. Y justo cuando estaba en una pelea mental sobre sí debía ir a ver a Sakura o no, llegó esa mujer.

_**Flash Back**_

–_¡Mírate! Estás terrible, Shaoran – dijo con una mueca de preocupación._

–_Estoy bien – bostezó._

–_Sí, claro… – se acercó hasta el escritorio y se paró al costado del chico con una sonrisita sarcástica adornando su rostro – ¿No quieres que te haga unos masajes? Vas a ver que te relajas así – acercó sus manos a los hombros del castaño, pero este se apartó rápidamente._

–_Preferiría que no, Yami – su voz sonó cortante._

–_Bueno, tampoco es para que te pongas así… –se sentó en el escritorio y le sonrió de manera coqueta – ¿Hasta qué hora te quedarás hoy?_

–_Estás aplastando mis papeles, Yami, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que te sientes ahí – frunció el ceño –. Y no lo sé, pero puedes irte ya. Sabes que no necesito ayuda._

_La cara de la chica se descompuso notablemente al notar el total rechazo por parte del hombre frente a ella. Su mirada se desvió sin querer al cuadro que tenía a un costado: la foto de una alegre castaña abrazando con cariño a su jefe casi le provocó una indigestión._

_Era ella: Sakura Kinomoto. La conocía, porque constantemente iba a fastidiar a la oficina. Una chica bonita, sin duda, pero nada del otro mundo. Ella era mucho más bonita, por eso no lograba entender por qué Shaoran Li no había caído ante ninguna de las insinuaciones que le había hecho durante los tres meses que llevaba ahí._

_Le gustaba su jefe. Al principio, lo había encontrado demasiado serio y formal, pero el pasar de los días le enseñó que detrás de toda esa fachada se encontraba un buen hombre. Uno que con tan solo una sonrisa podía hacer que el mundo diera vueltas de 360 grados. Lamentablemente, parecía ser que cada poro del cuerpo del castaño gritaba "propiedad de Sakura Kinomoto". Y eso iba a hacerse oficial con la boda…_

_Quizá ya nunca conseguiría a Li, pero quería llevarse algo de él. El ambarino se encontraba en esos momentos ignorándola totalmente mientras leía ese contrato. Se notaba bastante cansado e incómodo por alguna cosa. Así que decidió que era momento de atacar una vez más._

_Él se sorprendió mucho al sentirla bajarse del escritorio por sí sola; normalmente, él tenía que pedírselo al menos tres veces. Sin embargo, se sorprendió más todavía al sentirla respirando cerca._

–_¿Pasa algo, Yami? –preguntó sin despegar los ojos del contrato._

–_Shaoran, mírame –escuchó que susurraba. La voz se le oía extraña, así que volteó._

–_Dime –su rostro no estaba tan cerca, así que no se inmutó._

–_¿Por qué estás enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto? –su corazón salió disparado nada más oír el nombre. Frunció un poco el ceño, ¿ella para qué quería saber eso?_

–_¿Por qué deseas saberlo? –no era secreto para él que a ella no le agradaba su prometida, aunque aún no se enterara del por qué._

–_Porque sí, dímelo –exigió. Él bajó el rostro y soltó un suspiro, no quería discutir con nadie._

–_No hay una explicación lógica. Sencillamente, la amo porque…Sakura es la mejor persona que he conocido. No me imagino a nadie mejor que ella. Sakura es…Sakura…_

–_No, yo soy mejor –y entonces sintió como ella le alzaba el rostro y le estampaba un beso en los labios._

_Se quedó petrificado; no pudo moverse entonces. Ella seguía moviendo sus labios sobre los suyos, pero él se encontraba tan quieto como una estatua. Entonces escuchó un ruido proveniente de la puerta y eso lo despertó. Miró de manera instantánea hacia el lugar y sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta._

"_Sakura…"_

_**Flash Back.**_

Y todo lo que quedaba ahora de su compromiso era el anillo que estaba sobre su escritorio. Porque ella había dicho que no quería volverlo a ver, que no lo iba a escuchar.

"_No me dejó explicárselo…"_

Sentía su corazón ser atravesado por miles de agujas cuando pensaba que ella ya no lo quería, que ya no la vería más ni recibiría sus amables sonrisas. También había enojo, porque Sakura no había confiado en él lo suficiente: ella lo juzgó muy rápidamente, sin esperar a escucharlo.

"_Pero va a enterarse"_

Un impulso lo hizo pararse, tomar las llaves de su auto y salir corriendo de la oficina. No iba a parar hasta que ella lo escuchara, no iba a dejar ir lo mejor que tenía por tan poca cosa.

* * *

><p>Era tarde y su hermana debía dormir adecuadamente. La movió ligeramente para despertarla, porque lamentablemente él no estaba en condiciones de llevarla a su cuarto. A penas Sakura abrió los ojos, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.<p>

"_Demonios…"_

–Hermano…no…no… –Sakura miraba a su alrededor confundida. Quizá estaba pensando que todo lo pasado anteriormente había sido tan solo pesadilla, pero un par de minutos bastaron para que la realidad chocara contra ella.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos una vez más. Como hermano, estaba desesperado por verla así. ¿Cuáles eran las mejores palabras de consuelo? ¿Debía darle un abrazo? ¿Qué…?

El sonido del timbre los distrajo a ambos. La castaña logró contener todo en sus ojos y él salió de su pequeño lapsus.

Él se levantó, pero su hermana lo detuvo.

–Yo iré, no debes levantarte –le dijo de manera aprehensiva. Touya tuvo que rodar los ojos.

–¿Después de haberme estado aplastando mientras dormías y perturbando con tus ronquidos de monstruo vienes a preocuparte por mí? –la menor de los Kinomoto masculló algo y sonrió. El moreno se sintió algo mejor consigo mismo al saber que al menos podía hacerla reír.

La vio ir hasta la puerta, pero luego un gritito llamó su atención. Se precipitó hasta la entrada de su casa y lo que vio lo dejó helado.

¿Qué hacía Shaoran Li en su casa, tomando a su hermana de las manos?

–Sakura, tienes que escucharme tú…

–¿Por qué has venido? Te dije que te fueras, no quiero verte –ella trataba de alejarse de él, pero el castaño la había aprisionado entre sus brazos.

–No puedes terminarlo todo así, Sakura. No me has dejado explicarte como pasó, tú _debes _escucharme –decía él mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

–Aléjate de mí, por favor –la voz se le quebró sin quererlo–. Ya tuve suficiente, te vi; no hay nada que aclarar –las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y fue cuando Touya Kinomoto reaccionó.

A él le había costado tanto que ella se calmara un poco, que durmiera, que se relajara. Todo ese trabajo para que un maldito mocoso llegue y en menos de cinco minutos meta a su hermana en el mismo trance de hace unas horas.

No supo en qué momento se abalanzó sobre ellos y separó a su hermana como pudo de él, la puso detrás suyo y encaró a Shaoran.

–Kinomoto –lo escuchó decir–, este no es tu asunto.

–H-hermano…

–Tú… –su voz sonaba increíblemente sombría– engañas a mí hermana, traicionas su confianza y luego vienes a mí casa para exigir hablar con ella sin importarte sus sentimientos. Tú, maldito mocoso al que nunca debí dejar si quiera cruzar esa puerta…

–¡No entiendes! –Gritó el castaño–. Yo amo a Sakura, nunca le haría algo así –una sonrisa macabra se formó en el rostro de Touya.

–¿Cómo explicas lo que pasó hace unas horas?

–¡Eso es diferente! _Nunca _la engañaría, sabes que yo…

–¡Di que la amas una vez más y te partiré la cara así termine otra vez en el hospital!

–¡Es que sí lo hago!

–¡Te vas a arrepentir de…! –una menuda figura se interpuso entre ellos y plantó su mano en el rostro del recién llegado.

–¡Basta! –empujó al más grande de ellos–. No quiero más peleas, Touya –dijo con tono amenazante que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos más– y tú, Shaoran Li –el muchacho se tensó nada más escuchar su nombre–, yo sé lo que vi. Dices que tienes otra explicación, pero no quiero escucharla ahora. Sinceramente, dudo que algún día quiera escucharla –él bajó la cabeza frustrado–. Vete, por favor; en estos momentos, y aunque te escuche, quiero estar sola.

Shaoran la miró, abrió la boca, pero la cerró al instante. Ella no quería saber nada de él y sí esa era su decisión, por mucho que le doliera, la respetaría. Retrocedió lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

–Solo no dudes de que…realmente te amo, Sakura –dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa.

Touya miró a su hermana con pesar, ella había comenzado a temblar. Se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la espalda.

–Está bien, hermana – susurró. Entonces, ella comenzó a llorar fuertemente otra vez.

* * *

><p>–¿A qué hora llegarás? –preguntó haciendo una mueca.<p>

–No te preocupes, no demoraré mucho –intentó esbozar una sonrisa–. Creo que podré estar aquí por la tarde, antes de las 5. Solo espero que todo salga bien en esa reunión, hemos trabajado mucho en ello –dijo la joven mientras terminaba de acomodar muchas cosas en su bolso.

Touya asintió quedamente y la observó. Quizá podría llegar a describir la noche anterior como la peor de su vida, porque no había nada más terrible que ver sufrir a Sakura. Luego de que el mocoso se hubiera ido de su casa, ella había llorado desconsoladamente por un rato más, pero al final se había quedado nuevamente dormida.

Su padre había llegado un rato después, pero luego de ver a su hermana y la molestia que reinaba en su rostro no había preguntado nada. A Touya no le extrañaba, su padre no necesitaba de mucho para saber qué pasaba a su alrededor.

Suspiró mientras la veía arreglarse el cabello con desesperación. Según ella, iba tarde, pero lo más cierto era que iba demasiado temprano. Quizá todo era por pura costumbre.

Una brillante idea cruzó su rostro al verla tan decaída. Él no había logrado mucho y, ciertamente, no era la persona más sensible del mundo; sin embargo, conocía a alguien que podría alegrar a Sakura siempre.

–¿Por qué no sales con Tomoyo hoy? –se sintió extraño al pronunciar el nombre de la pelinegra, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no mostrarse vulnerable ante Sakura.

Ella suspiró con algo de tristeza mientras agarraba el bolso y se lo colgaba al hombro.

–Pensé que te había dicho que se iba para Londres. Salió ayer con Eriol, lo que me recuerda que aún no me ha llamado… –lo último lo dijo en un susurro, como sí hablase consigo misma.

De cualquier manera, Touya no prestó mucha atención a la última parte. Las palabras Tomoyo, Eriol y Londres resonaban fuertemente en su cabeza. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Ella se lo había dicho, que regresaría a Londres junto al idiota cuatro ojos para ver sí podían resolver su relación.

Su rostro debería tener una expresión deplorable, pensó, ya que Sakura lo miraba preocupada. Ignoró el dolor en el pecho al igual que el sonido de algo rompiéndose dentro de él.

–Ah –se limitó a decir. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de adquirir nuevamente su semblante serio–. Bueno, ya iba siendo hora que la mujer maravilla nos diese un poco de espacio –al parecer su pequeño teatro había funcionado, porque su hermana entrecerró sus grandes ojos verdes con molestia.

–Haré como que no has dicho nada, Touya –rodó los ojos–. Me voy, ya sabes que no debes dudar en…

–Lo sé –dijo serio–, tú tampoco dudes en llamarme si lo necesitas.

La chica asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa rota. En cuanto Sakura abandonó su casa, Touya dejó escapar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y bajó la mirada. Probablemente fuera absurdo que alguien como él pudiera pasar por ese tipo de situaciones, pero algo en su interior le dolía. Le dolía mucho. Y, estaba seguro, la única persona capaz de aliviar el dolor estaba en un lugar lejano en esos momentos, junto a alguien que no era él…

"_Necesito tiempo"_

Su mirada se concentró en la ventana que daba a la calle, desde donde podía ver la figura de su hermana moverse lenta y sin ganas. No era el único que necesitaba tiempo para olvidar y curar esas heridas que no se veían, pero que se sentían mucho más fuerte que otras.

"_Necesitamos tiempo"_

Siguió la figura de su hermana hasta que la perdió de vista. Paseó por su casa en busca de algo que hacer y se detuvo junto al pequeño estante lleno de fotografías de la familia. Tomó entre sus manos una en la que dos pequeñas sonreían mientras sostenían unos conos de helado. Al centrar toda su atención en la de pelo negro, sintió que se le hacía más difícil respirar.

"_Pero… ¿cuánto tiempo?"_

Se convenció de que todo pasaría pronto, de que las cosas mejorarían no solo para él, sino también para Sakura.

Pero de momento aún dolía…

Sí, le dolía demasiado.

* * *

><p>Touya miró el calendario y no pudo evitar que una mueca se formara en su rostro. Pensó que quizá podría haber algún tipo de equivocación con la fecha, pero, por mucho que le costase admitirlo, el día que se marcaba en aquel papel era el correcto.<p>

Habían transcurrido ya dos semanas desde que Sakura y _el innombrable _terminaran su relación por la infidelidad de ese último. Sin embargo a él, y estaba seguro que a su hermana también, le parecía que el tiempo pasaba más lento que de costumbre.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras se recostaba en el sofá de la sala mirando a la nada como si fuera lo más interesante. Su pensamiento de que el tiempo haría lo suyo no le parecía tan cierto en esos instantes. Era muy probable que se estuviera adelantando a los hechos y sabía muy en su interior que dejarse influenciar por la tristeza que reinaba a su alrededor no era bueno, pero también era inevitable.

Quizá lo más duro de todo aquello era ver cómo su hermana menor se desmoronaba ante sus ojos. Touya llegó a pensar en los primeros días que ella lo llevaba bastante bien para haberse tratado de una relación tan significativa en su vida, pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado. Demasiado equivocado…

.

_Ya pasaba de la medianoche cuando se sintió sediento de pronto. A pesar de que usualmente había un recipiente con agua en su habitación que le evitara el trajín de ir escaleras abajo por líquido, se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba vacío._

_Gruñó por lo bajo maldiciendo que apareciera otra cosa que aumentara su mal humor por esos días y salió muy suavemente de su cuarto. No habían pasado más de 3 días desde la partida de Tomoyo y la ruptura de su hermana con…__**ese**__. _

_Sacudió su cabeza intentando no pensar en ello, porque sería amargarse inútilmente la vida. Shaoran Li no estaba más en la vida de su monstruo y era lo único que debía aliviarlo. Llegó a la cocina, cumplió su propósito al calmar su sed y se llevó otro vaso por si las dudas. _

_Subir las escaleras en la plena oscuridad era un poco más difícil que bajarlas, pero se las arregló para perder su equilibrio con alguna torpeza. Pasaba tranquilamente por el cuarto de Sakura cuando escuchó un ruido en el interior de este. Se tensó completamente y se quedó quieto._

_No quería que Sakura, quien se había ido a descansar un par de horas antes, se enterara de que estaba incumpliendo las normas de su "descanso absoluto" y lo regañara como una madre a su hijo de 5 años. Sobre todo por el hecho de que él ya no era un niño._

_Más ruidos provenientes de la habitación de su hermana se oyeron y no pudo hacer otra cosa si no fruncir el ceño extrañado. ¿De qué podría tratarse?_

_Se acercó un poco más hacia la puerta de la habitación y escuchó un lamento viniendo desde dentro. Abrió la puerta de golpe sin importarle ya si ella se enojaba con él y sin pensarlo mucho realmente, pero nunca esperó encontrarse con un escenario así._

_Sakura estaba sentada en su cama y algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Obviamente trataba de no hacer ruido, pero cuando se encontró con sus ojos verdes llenos de tristeza Touya sintió que algo dentro de él se partía._

_Ella no lo decía, pero estaba rota por dentro. Probablemente nunca lo admitiría frente a él y a la demás gente, pero seguro llevaba llorando en su habitación cada noche desde que había terminado con Shaoran._

—_Sakura… —murmuró sin saber qué más decir. La chica, lejos de intentar esconderse, pareció quebrarse aún más, se paró de un salto y terminó abrazando a Touya mientras las lágrimas caían sin cesar de sus ya muy hinchados ojos._

—_No puedo, hermano. Ya no puedo más… —hipó—. Yo…yo…yo…q-quiero regresar con Shaoran, pe-pero cad-da vez que…yo…que me digo que…debería llamarlo yo…yo…es que…tengo grabada esa imagen en mi cabeza. De ella y él…siempre ella y él…ya no…ya no…ya no hay un n-nosotros —soltó con voz temblorosa._

_Él se quedó en silencio, incapaz de decir una palabra al respecto. Sentía su corazón ser aplastado por millones de toneladas de la cosa más pesada del mundo cuando veía a Sakura así. Un sabor amargo invadió su boca cuando evocó la imagen de Shaoran Li y por primera vez en todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo, Touya sintió que de verdad odiaba a ese tipo. _

.

Decir que las cosas habían mejorado desde entonces era mentir. Bueno, podía hablarse de una mejora si decía que Sakura ya no lloraba por las noches. Tampoco se quedaba mirando fotos pasadas con anhelo ni la veía mirando su celular con insistencia, como si se debatiera en tomarlo y hablar con su ex novio o no. Pero él podía notar que algo faltaba. Ya no irradiaba felicidad como antes, ni sonreía siempre o se peleaba infantilmente con él por cada tontería que se les ocurriese.

Sakura Kinomoto continuaba con su vida, pero ya no era la misma Sakura de siempre. No estaba vacía, pero era como si una parte esencial de ella se hubiera perdido.

Touya solo quería verla feliz, pero el pensar que esa felicidad requería que Shaoran Li volviera a la vida de Sakura lo enfermaba. Él no lo permitiría, nunca más dejaría que alguien la lastimara.

"_Él no volverá a entrar en su vida…nunca más"_

* * *

><p>El pequeño café donde Yukito se encontraba sentado con un libro entre sus manos estaba abarrotado de gente. El bullicio de las conversaciones ajenas lo rodeaba y el olor de los dulces inundaba el local. Era un día inusualmente frío para estar tan cerca del verano, pero a Yukito no le importaba tanto. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes que el tiempo por las cuales preocuparse.<p>

Levantó la mirada de las líneas que intentaba seguir hace treinta minutos y se fijó en la ventana. Todo lucía tan gris. Igual de gris que las cosas que venían pasando en su vida durante las últimas semanas.

Bueno, no eran cosas que le hubieran pasado exactamente a él. Además del accidente de Touya, su vida debía considerarse como una bastante buena. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía ir él por el mundo mostrando una sonrisa cuando las personas a las que consideraba su familia estaban metidas en el hoyo de la depresión? Eran Sakura, Touya, Shaoran y Tomoyo de los que hablaba.

Y también…

—Yukito, llamando a la Tierra a Yukito… —para cuando se dio cuenta, una delicada mano se agitaba frente a sus ojos. Volvió el rostro y frente a él se encontraba Meiling Li mirándolo con la ceja arqueada—. Por fin, pensé que tu espíritu había sido secuestrado y que solo quedaba tu cuerpo entre nosotros.

A pesar del poco ánimo que tenía, Yukito sonrió a eso.

—Lo lamento, es solo que estaba pensando… —no hizo falta que siguiera con la oración para que ella entendiera. Meiling, ya sentada, lanzó un suspiro y desvió su mirada hacia la mesa.

—Ya sé, ya sé. Nadie puede pensar más que en eso últimamente, ¿no? —él se limitó a mirarla y ambos guardaron silencio.

En sus últimos encuentros todo siempre comenzaba así. Obviamente, ambos estaban demasiado afectados por el rompimiento de Sakura y Shaoran. Sobre todo Meiling, que estaba contrariada por ese suceso.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó la morena mientras acomodaba uno de sus rebeldes mechones—, vengo de ver a Shaoran. O bueno, de obligarlo a verme de hecho —dijo con una sonrisa que rayaba en la tristeza. Yukito frunció el ceño con preocupación.

—¿Se está encerrando en su departamento? —Meiling no pudo más que soltar una carcajada.

—Hablamos de Shaoran, ¿no? Sabes tan bien como yo que él no es del tipo que se encierra en casa. Quizá lo hacía de adolescente, pero ahora tiene un poderoso aliado a la hora de cerrarse al mundo y ser un cabezota: su estúpido trabajo —aclaró guiñándole un ojo. El joven sonrió para sí mismo y meneó la cabeza.

—Claro, debí haber imaginado algo así…

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que Yukito vio los ojos de Meiling esconderse tras su flequillo, como si quisiera ocultarle algo muy vergonzoso y entonces él lo supo: toda la confusión, el dolor y la rabia que guardaba por lo que había pasado habían logrado quebrantar su fuerza.

—Meiling —murmuró extendiendo su mano para cubrir la suya. Ella lo dejó ser, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Esta porquería me tiene harta. Shaoran es un idiota porque no lucha por Kinomoto, ella a su vez es más idiota porque no quiere ni si quiera darle la oportunidad para explicarse y se niega a creer lo que él diga. Y apuesto a que su hermano tiene demasiado que ver con eso… —el joven psicólogo se tensó totalmente al oírla involucrar a su mejor amigo en el asunto.

—Yo sé que Touya no siempre es la persona más accesible, Meiling, pero esto es entre Sakura y Shaoran. Ni tú ni Touya ni yo podemos influenciar tanto en personas que ya son adultas —ella apretó los labios al instante y volteó el rostro.

—Lo defiendes —Yukito suspiró y la cogió la fuerte de la mano para intentar que lo mirara a los ojos.

—No, Meiling. Estoy tratando de hacerte entender que esta situación no se dio por culpa de Touya. Shaoran se vio envuelto en una situación desafortunada, Sakura lo vio y sacó conclusiones equivocadas. El hecho de que ninguno de ellos quiera hacer algo al respecto no es culpa de nadie más que de ellos mismos.

—Pero tú no puedes negar que Touya Kinomoto seguro se la pasa blasfemando contra mi primo y se niega a que Sakura lo vea. Lo conoces tan bien como yo, ¿crees que va a perder la oportunidad de hacerlo quedar mal? ¡Lo detesta! —gritó soltándose del agarre de Tsukishiro. Él frunció el ceño.

—Touya no es una blanca paloma, pero culparlo por todo tampoco es justo —la chica de ojos color rubí sonrió sarcásticamente y se recostó en su asiento.

—No lo culpo por todo. Lo culpo por la terquedad que está mostrando Sakura respecto a esto. Esas actitudes no son suyas y lo sabes —dijo mirándolo duramente. Yukito le sostuvo la mirada sabiendo que nunca llegarían a un acuerdo respecto al tema. Ella meneó la cabeza y cogió su bolso mientras se paraba—. Deberías dejar de defenderlo tanto, esperar a que él descubra las cosas por sí mismo no es buena idea ahora. Un pequeño empujón no le hará mal por una vez en su vida.

Yukito se la quedó viendo hasta que salió del café, siguiéndola a través de la ventana mientras se perdía entre el montón de gente. Lanzó un suspiro tras perder el rastro de su cabellera negra como el carbón y alzó los ojos al cielo.

Definitivamente era un día demasiado gris.

* * *

><p>Sakura se refundió un poco más en el asiento de su pequeño cubículo. Eran cerca de las siete de la noche y ella seguía en el trabajo cuando todos ya habían partido a casa. Incluso su jefe.<p>

Era su castigo por tan horrible desempeño en esos días. No que su jefe se hubiera atrevido a imponérselo, ella misma había decidido que las cosas tenían que cambiar un poco. "Seguir con su vida" lo había llamado su hermano.

Mirando la ausencia en su mano del precioso anillo que Shaoran Li le había dado algún tiempo atrás, comenzó a preguntarse si realmente quería que su vida siguiera. Si de verdad quería dejar ir a Shaoran así.

Eran tantos recuerdos a su lado. La secundaria, la preparatoria, la universidad, ¡9 años juntos! Y todo se iba por la borda cuando la imagen de él y esa otra mujer besándose aparecían en su mente. Nunca había esperado algo así. Cualquier otro chico podría haberlo hecho, pero no Shaoran Li.

Él había prometido que nunca la traicionaría.

La tristeza amenazó con inundarla nuevamente, así que ella sacudió la cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos. No podía seguir sufriendo por eso.

Cuando se lo había contado a Tomoyo, ella le había dicho que debía hablar con Shaoran pero solo cuando se sintiera lista para ello.

"_Si te fuerzas a ti misma a escucharlo no funcionará. Te conozco, Sakura, y tienes que hacer las cosas a tu tiempo. Te tomaste una vez algún tiempo para entender que lo querías, ahora tienes que pensar bien si quieres escucharlo y creerle. Estoy segura que es un malentendido, pero ahora no se trata de lo que yo crea: sino de ti. Solo…solo piensa con claridad, ¿bien? No quiero que te sientas obligada a nada…"_

Pero ella sentía que estaba siendo injusta. Injusta con Shaoran y consigo misma. Y aunque lo tenía muy claro, no entendía por qué no podía tomar el bendito teléfono y llamar. O solo aparecerse en su departamento para hablarle.

Quizá tenía demasiado que ver con el hecho de que él estuviera haciendo como si ella no existiera más. Sintió cómo su corazón se estrujaba y apretó los labios.

Esa era la gran incógnita. Shaoran solo había intentado aclarar las cosas una vez. Una sola vez. Si era inocente ¿por qué no sencillamente se le aparecía en frente y la obligaba a escucharlo? Lo había hecho varias veces antes.

Era demasiado complicado. Necesitaba en ese mismo instante algo en qué creer. Alguien o algo que la ayudara a dar un paso al costado o uno al frente. Rayos, ¡ella solo necesitaba una señal! ¿Tan difícil era que le concedieran eso?

Sus debates mentales la tenían tan cansada. Extrañarlo era ya una tortura, no poder decidirse la aumentaba. Que Tomoyo no estuviera ahí para darle un abrazo y su apoyo incondicional era otro punto en su contra. Que Meiling se negara a dirigirle la palabra desde que le dijo que no estaba lista para escuchar a Shaoran era otra cosa más. Y que su hermano odiara cada vez más a su ex prometido tampoco ayudaba. Pero, sin dudas, la cereza del pastel era su cobardía.

No se sentía tan pobre de espíritu y de voluntad desde que tenía 15 años, cuando Shaoran le dijo que ya no podían ser amigos porque le gustaba y a ella se congeló el corazón por no saber qué responderle.

Ahogó un gemido de pura frustración, se desordenó el cabello y cogió su celular de manera desesperada. Buscó en su agenda hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba y se quedó viendo la pantalla.

Solo un clic. Era tocar una tecla y probablemente todos sus problemas se irían por un tubo.

"_Pero… ¿y si todo se vuelve peor en vez de arreglarse?"_

¿Y si Shaoran le decía que no había sido solo un beso, sino toda una aventura? ¿O si la rechazaba porque ella no había sido capaz de confiar ni un poco en él? ¿Y si nada volvía a ser como antes?

Los ojos verdes de Sakura Kinomoto fueron perdiendo su determinación poco a poco. Bajó el celular hasta dejarlo sobre su pequeña mesita y se dejó caer hacia atrás: No estaba lista.

* * *

><p>Touya alternó su mirada entre el reloj y la entrada de su hogar por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de la última hora. A cada segundo que pasaba la sensación de preocupación lo abordaba más, haciéndolo sentirse inútil ahí parado y ansioso ante cualquier sonido proveniente de la calle.<p>

Eran casi las doce de la noche y Sakura no llegaba. Su papá le había dicho hace un rato que no se preocupara, porque su hermana ya estaba grande y era cuidadosa pero eso a él no le bastaba.

Quizá sencillamente no podía con su genio de hermano sobre protector. O puede que alguna idea loca de su monstruo cometiendo imprudencias hubiera pasado por su mente. Lo que fuera, nada justificaba el hecho de que fuera tan tarde y ella no se apareciera.

Gruñó internamente en cuanto el reloj marcó las once con treinta.

"_Se acabó, la llamaré y si no contesta voy a ir a buscarla"_

Sin embargo, justo cuando cogía el teléfono para marcar el número de Sakura, la puerta se abrió y dejó ver la figura cansada de su hermana.

El moreno frunció el ceño al instante y, por supuesto, se puso a reclamar.

—¿Se puede qué hora de llegar es esta? ¡Casi las doce! Y… —antes de poder proseguir con su monólogo de hermano mayor enfurecido, otra cosa le llamó la atención.

Sakura había pasado de largo sin verlo si quiera y ya estaba subiendo las escaleras. Enojado, se paró al pie de estas dispuesto a hacerse escuchar por las malas.

—¿No darás alguna explicación, Sakura? Nunca llegas a esta hora, creo que al menos podrías…

—Lo siento —dijo ella mientras seguía subiendo. Eso, claro, no bastó para él.

—¿Y se puede saber qué tanto hacías hasta esta hora? Tomoyo no está en la ciudad, así que con ella no estabas. No me vengas con la excusa del trabajo, porque sé bien que es falsa —la castaña se volteó al notar que Touya no pararía en esa ocasión hasta recibir una respuesta.

—Solo me quedé fuera un rato más. Quería estar sola —su hermano lanzó una risa sarcástica y se apoyó en la pared.

—Tú nunca quieres estar sola. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo realmente? —la taladró con su poderosa mirada intentando descubrir algo, lo que fuera, que le diera indicios de lo que Sakura pudo haber estado haciendo.

—¡Touya, tengo veinticuatro años y me quedé fuera una noche por más tiempo del usual! ¿Qué es lo raro en eso?

—Pues…

—¡No tienes razones para interrogarme así, Dios! Tampoco el derecho, hace mucho que dejé de tener dieciséis y tú la responsabilidad de estar tras mío para asegurarte que no hiciera tonterías —lo retó con el ceño fruncido y la voz un poco más alta de lo que acostumbraba. Touya frunció los labios y el ceño todo lo que pudo.

—Podrías sencillamente haber llamado para avisar. ¿O hacías algo de lo que no querías que me enterara? —ella rodó los ojos por su inútil insistencia.

—¿Algo cómo qué? —él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al parecer prefirió callarse. Sakura se lo quedó viendo y la comprensión de lo que él pensó que ella podría haber estado haciendo la golpeó nada más mirar a sus ojos.

Sintió ganas de gritarle y golpearlo.

—Si lo que piensas es que estuve intentando ver a Shaoran —comenzó apretando los dientes en un intento por controlarse—, puedes quedarte tranquilo. No lo he visto, ni he intentado si quiera hacerlo. Así que guárdate el sermón y déjame en paz que ya estoy cansada de escuchar tus mil y una razones por las cuales no debería permitir si quiera el que mencionen su nombre si yo estoy cerca —y, sin más, se marchó a su cuarto con los labios apretados y los ojos ardiéndole.

Touya se quedó mirando el lugar donde había estado parada Sakura y exhaló lentamente. Bien, eso no había salido como él pensó.

Los últimos días habían estado llenos de peleas entre ellos. Era la misma rutina de siempre: ella hacía algo inusual que a él lo preocupaba, quizá exageraba al pedir explicaciones y Sakura terminaba encerrada en su cuarto luego de pedirle que la dejara en paz.

Touya tenía muy en claro que nunca había sido bueno manejando situaciones que involucraban sentimientos, pero quizá esto se le estaba escapando cada vez más de las manos. Solo quería el bienestar de Sakura pero…

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?"_

—Quizá estás demasiado encerrado en tu perspectiva de la situación y no ves las cosas por las que ella tiene que pasar, Touya —casi da un respingo al escuchar la voz de su padre a su costado. Al voltearse, lo vio mirando también hacia las escaleras con cierta nostalgia aunque sin perder su gesto amable.

—No te entiendo —murmuró él desviando la mirada. Pudo ver a su padre sonreír y girar la cabeza hacia él.

—Siempre has querido proteger a Sakura de todo desde que mamá murió. Cualquier cosa que le pasara a ella siempre ha sido motivo de alarma para ti: una cortada en el dedo, una caída cuando jugaba, sus primeros días de escuela… nunca te has sentido satisfecho con el simple hecho de estar ahí para ella, aunque a veces era lo único que necesitaba. Por supuesto que hiciste un excelente trabajo y creo que has sido de más ayuda que yo, pero… —se quedó pensativo un momento.

—¿Pero…? —lo instó él a continuar.

—Pero creo que ya es hora de que Sakura comience a tomar sus propias decisiones y riesgos. No puedes protegerla siempre de todo —soltó una risa leve—. No _podemos_ quedárnosla para siempre, aunque eso sea lo que deseemos. Hay que aprender a dejarla ir —concluyó poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Touya sintió cómo algo se oprimía en su pecho en cuanto entendió a dónde quería llegar su papá. Intentó decir algo, cualquier cosa que le ayudara a defender su posición respecto a la situación pero no pudo. Cerró la boca y bajó la mirada comprendiendo que, tal como decía su padre, su papel en la vida de Sakura probablemente debía pasar a segundo plano desde ese momento.

"_Probablemente estoy haciendo más daño"_

—Creo…creo que saldré por algo de aire fresco —dijo quedamente. Su padre asintió alegremente y palmeó su espalda.

—Eso me parece bien. El aire fresco siempre ayuda a aclarar nuestras ideas —Touya asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta; sin embargo, antes de salir, se giró una vez más a su padre.

—Gracias, papá —le dijo sonriendo de lado. Fujitaka Kinomoto meneó la cabeza.

—No, hijo, tú eres un buen hermano. Te hubieras terminado dando cuenta de todos modos —él no concordó con eso, pero se guardó el comentario y le sonrió una vez más antes de salir.

* * *

><p>El aire fresco de la noche resultó reconfortante para él. Se acercaba el verano y eso era notorio. Sentado como estaba en una solitaria banca en el parque del Rey Pingüino, se dijo que las cosas habían cambiado.<p>

Touya aún podía recordar las veces que llevaba ahí a Sakura a jugar de pequeña. O cuando pasaban por ahí para ir a la escuela junto a Yukito. Las tantas otras que la encontró llorando por alguna caída o raspadura luego de una competición. Y también cuando la descubría pensativa bajo algún árbol si tenía problemas.

Él podía recordarlo todo.

Su padre tenía razón: siempre había estado tras Sakura. Tanto que, de hecho, en algún punto hasta él se había dado cuenta de cuán cansado podría resultar para cualquier otra persona su presencia tan constante. Y, sin embargo, Sakura no solía quejarse. Probablemente ella era muy buena para ser verdad.

Casi siempre había encontrado la manera de ayudarla, también. A veces en secreto, claro, porque la pequeña Kinomoto también tenía su orgullo, pero la mayoría de las veces había resultado sencillo darle una mano. Y, ahora, se sentía muy perdido intentando encontrar una manera de darle otra vez felicidad a su hermana.

"_**Quizá estás demasiado encerrado en tu perspectiva de la situación"**_

Las palabras de su padre resonaron entonces muy fuerte en su mente. Eso era cierto. Estaba cerrando demasiado su mente para su conveniencia. Y, de hecho, Touya sí tenía una idea de lo que podía hacer feliz otra vez a su hermana pero se negaba a admitirlo.

Su mirada se clavó de repente en la figura del Rey Pingüino varios metros alejado de él. Ese enorme pingüino solía traerle buenos recuerdos, pero también había sido el lugar donde había descubierto a Sakura con el mocoso por primera vez hace casi nueve años.

Lo recordaba bien: iba a la universidad en bicicleta una tarde de primavera cuando había visto a un par de chiquillos parados frente a frente a un costado del pingüino gigante. No le había llamado la atención al principio, pero algo en la chica le resultaba demasiado familiar. Se había ido deteniendo poco a poco mientras un mal presentimiento lo abordaba y, cuando vio que el muchacho se acercaba un poco más a la chica, los reconoció. Eran Sakura y ese mocoso chino con el que últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo.

Una sonrisa se implantó en su rostro al recordar el terrible bochorno en la cara de Sakura y de Li cuando él se acercó escandalizado a alejarlos. De algún lugar había salido Tomoyo con una cámara enojada con él por arruinar "una perfecta toma romántica". Estaba claro que Sakura había terminado muy avergonzada, pero no se había molestado como otras chicas lo harían.

Y muy a pesar de sus amenazas, Shaoran Li no se había alejado. Ni si quiera cuando Touya le dijo que mandaría a su hermana a otro país de ser necesario para que se mantuviera alejado. No, ese mocoso insolente lo había mirado retadoramente a la vez que alzada el mentón y había dicho: "pues te alegrarás cuando dejes de verme, porque voy a seguirla a donde la mandes".

Cualquier otro se lo habría tomado a la ligera, pero no Touya. Él supo desde ese instante que Shaoran Li no desaparecería de su vida. Estaba muy tercamente enamorado de Sakura. Y quizá por eso lo detestaba: era intimidante. Intimidante la manera en que no se amedrentaba ante sus amenazas. Intimidante la forma en que cada vez más se metía en la vida de su hermana. Intimidante la comprensión del hecho de que él sería la persona que le arrebataría a Sakura.

Y lo peor de todo no era eso. Sino algo que él había descubierto con los años: no había nadie mejor para Sakura que ese mocoso.

Touya inhaló profundamente y su mirada se clavó en el cielo. Los miles de recuerdos seguían inundando su mente y poco a poco lo ayudaban a aceptar el hecho de que solo había una cosa por hacer admitido el hecho de que solo Shaoran Li podría devolverle la felicidad a Sakura. E iba a odiarse para siempre por hacer eso, pero se odiaría aún más si no lo hiciera.

La hora de acabar con una guerra que llevaba años luchando punto a punto había llegado. Y él no era el ganador.

* * *

><p>Eran cerca de la una de la mañana cuando Shaoran Li apagó su laptop, lanzó un bostezo y se paró para irse a dormir. Las ojeras que lucía en su rostro podrían atribuirse a la exhaustiva rutina de trabajo que había estado siguiendo los últimos días, pero, por más que él deseara que se debieran solo a eso, no era así.<p>

Probablemente a una persona cerrada y tan recelosa con sus sentimientos le debería haber costado mostrarse así luego de un rompimiento; sin embargo, pocas cosas ya le importaban sin Sakura. Y eso lo comprendía cada noche al llegar a su hogar y sentirse más vacío que nunca.

No se había echado a llorar ni se había encerrado ni un solo día luego de su rompimiento, pero volverse un zombie adicto al trabajo tampoco era mejor. Dejar pasar los días fingiendo que todo estaba bien o que no importaba qué pasaba a su alrededor no estaba bien. Se estaba haciendo daño, le había dicho Meiling en alguna ocasión.

Y sí, él sabía que se hacía daño, pero todo eso era por Sakura. Era ella quien necesitaba espacio, era ella la que necesitaba tiempo para entender que las cosas se habían dado de manera diferente a las que se imaginaba y, por mucho que doliera, pensaba dárselo. Y ojalá ella fuera pronto a llamarlo o buscarlo o diera algún tipo de señal para que él lo hiciera, porque poco a poco se estaba consumiendo con ese asunto que tanto daño le hacía.

Apagó las luces poco a poco y se recostó en su cama mientras cerraba los ojos. Quizá después de todo esta vez sí lograría conciliar el sueño pronto. Sin embargo, esa ilusión se apagó cuando los minutos pasaron y, aunque estaba mucho más que cansado, no lograba dormir.

El timbre de su apartamento sonando lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe totalmente extrañado y malhumorado. ¿A quién rayos podría ocurrírsele aparecerse a esa hora un viernes por la noche?

Una posible respuesta llegó a su mente nada más hacerse la pregunta y rodó los ojos. Solo conocía a una persona lo suficientemente loca para hacer: debía ser Meiling con sus tontas ideas de sacarlo a la calle para hacerlo volver a la vida.

"_Quizá si la ignoro…"_

Desechó esa idea al instante. Era Meiling de quien estaba hablando, rendirse no estaba en el vocabulario de su prima.

Con un suspiro y todo su mal humor reflejado en una extraña mueca, abrió la puerta.

—Meiling, ya te he dicho que… —comenzó con su excusa de esa noche, pero al ver la figura que tenía en frente quedó mudo.

Li parpadeó unas cuantas veces sin poder procesar pensamiento alguno además de un "_¿qué rayos?"._

—Siempre supe que tenías malos modales, pero había decidido darte el beneficio de la duda. Ahora veo que me equivoqué —dijo su invitado.

Shaoran, reaccionando de repente, frunció el ceño y agarró fuertemente el marco de su puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuró entre dientes. El otro rodó los ojos.

—Tenemos que hablar —respondió con voz calmada. El castaño estudió con mucha suspicacia el rostro de su interlocutor sin aún creerse que estuviera ahí en son de paz.

—Creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar —una sonrisa llena de ironía se plantó en el rostro del recién llegado y dio un paso adelante.

—Por la cara que traes y, mucho más importante que todo lo demás, por Sakura, creo que tenemos demasiado de qué hablar, mocoso. ¿Me dejarás pasar? —Shaoran sintió su cuerpo temblar al escuchar ese último nombre y bajó la mirada dudando por un segundo sobre qué hacer.

Un par de segundos más tarde, se hizo a un lado y lanzó un largo suspiro.

—Adelante, Kinomoto —dijo sin mirarlo.

Touya avanzó con paso seguro dentro del departamento y se paró mirando al dueño del lugar con emociones indescriptibles en su rostro. Al levantar la mirada y ver el rostro de Touya, Shaoran supo que esa charla no sería agradable y mucho menos pacífica pero no se intimidó, porque él también tenía algunas cosas que decir.

Al final, todo se reducía a un pensamiento en sus mentes: la noche sería muy larga.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Emi-chan.-<strong>

Bien, hola. Creo que realmente no pensé que esto puediera suceder. Digo, yo publicando por fin este capítulo, pero tanto tiempo no podía haber pasado en vano. Me toca pedir una disculpa por haber demorado, de verdad, taaanto. No esperaba que fuera así cuando puse el fanfic en stand by, pero las cosas no siempre se dan como una quiere. En fin, ponerme a contarles todo no es buena idea, la razón principal por la cual no publiqué antes es sencilla: el capítulo no salía. De hecho, nunca terminó de salir y esta versión no me gusta mucho, pero créanme que es lo mejor que he podido sacar. Lo que viene luego de esto es más decente, creo.

Quiero agradecer a las personitas maravillosas que me dejaron reviews al capítulo anterior y a las que me insistieron en que continuara el fanfic. No cuento con mucho tiempo para responder sus reviews, pero gracias de verdad.

Buenooo, no tengo mucho que decir. Les dejo este capítulo con la esperanza de que lo lean, dejen sus opiniones y me acompañen a terminar por fin _Mi pequeño monstruo_, porque de que va a tener un final, lo va a tener. La siguiente publicación vendrá pronto si todo sale como quiero e intentaré por todos los medios no demorar. Un abrazo a todas.


	11. Después de la tormenta

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura utilizados en este fanfic no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo CLAMP.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi pequeño monstruo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo diez: <strong>_Después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma_

* * *

><p>La mañana del sábado Sakura Kinomoto se levantó con la amarga sensación con la que se había dormido la noche anterior: remordimiento. Con la luz colándose ligeramente por su ventana, se dijo que las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor. Sobre todo si cada noche que llegaba a casa descargaba sus frustraciones en su hermano, que lo único que hacía era preocuparse por ella.<p>

"_Soy una pésima persona"_

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras se enderezaba y desviaba la mirada a su reloj. Eran a penas las siete de la mañana y ya sentía la terrible urgencia de correr al cuarto de Touya para pedirle disculpas.

Era verdad que Touya de vez en cuando podía pasarse de la raya cuando se trataba de ella; sin embargo, eso no justificaba las últimas peleas que había tenido con él. Una cosa era pedirle que le diera su espacio y otra era apartar a una de las pocas personas que persistía en ayudarla a salir de su hoyo a gritos. Eso estaba definitivamente mal.

"_Quizá si le preparo el desayuno y se lo subo pueda mejorar un poco las cosas"_

Una leve sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y asintió a eso con toda la energía que tenía. Se lavó la cara, se hizo un moño y bajo a ponerse manos a la obra. Con el mandil ya ajustado a su cintura, abrió la puerta de su refrigerador y estudió críticamente los elementos con los que podía preparar el desayuno.

"_¡Oh! Y también tengo que hacer para papá, por supuesto"_

Cogió lo necesario para hacer panqués, unos huevos revueltos, jugo de durazno y, antes de lo que había pensado, ya tenía las cosas listas. Aunque, claro, también le habían quedado marcas de guerra, como esas graciosas manchas de harina en su cabello.

Con la sonrisa más grande que había logrado esbozar en las últimas semanas, miró su obra y decidió que sería mejor llamarlos para tener un desayuno en familia. Subió corriendo y fue primero a la habitación de su padre para avisarle que el desayuno estaba listo. Lo encontró terminando de asearse y, con mucha alegría en el rostro, le aseguró que bajaría muy pronto.

—Te ves muy feliz, pequeña Sakura —añadió mirándola con cariño. Ella parpadeó inocentemente y terminó sonriéndole de vuelta.

—¡Creo que hoy será un buen día! —Fujitaka rió levemente y asintió.

—Yo también lo creo.

Luego de eso, se dirigió con decisión a la habitación de Touya. Claro que suponía que él estaba un poco molesto y despertarlo no era una buena idea, a veces podía ser un ogro de verdad, pero no le importó y se aventuró. Inhaló profundo y abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¡Arriba, Touya Kinomoto! He hecho el desayuno como ofrenda de paz y… ¿Touya? —se llevó una tremenda sorpresa al no encontrarse con nadie en el cuarto. Y, más raro aún, que todo estaba como si no hubiera sido tocado en toda la noche.

—¿Monstruo?

—¡Ahh! —gritó y luego se dio la vuelta inmediatamente. Touya estaba cerca de las escaleras mirándola con una ceja arqueada—, me asustaste —le reclamó inflando las mejillas. Él rodó los ojos.

—Vaya, qué monstruo tan dramático. Yo que solo quería ir a mi cuarto para cambiarme y bajar a desayunar —dijo mientras pasaba por su costado e ingresaba a lo que él le gustaba llamar "su territorio".

—¡Es cierto! Venía a avisarte que ya está todo listo y… ¿estás con la ropa de ayer? —cayó en la cuenta de repente y lo observó extrañadísima.

—¿Eh? Sí, sí —dijo por toda respuesta mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su armario.

—¿O sea que no pasaste la noche aquí?

—Uhm, no —le respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Ella boqueó unas cuantas veces sin saber qué decirle: ¿Touya fuera? Él nunca se quedaba fuera de casa a menos que fuera porque tenía guardia en el hospital.

—¿Y…y a dó-dónde…? —su hermano gruñó y se giró a verla.

—Monstruo, quiero cambiarme. Hablaremos cuando baje —y le hizo un gesto significativo con las cejas para dejarle más en claro que quería privacidad.

—Pe-pero tú…anoche tú a mí… ¿y con quién? Tú-tú… —él resopló y le empujó suavemente fuera de su cuarto.

—Nos vemos abajo, Sakura —fue lo último que escuchó la castaña antes de que Touya cerrara la puerta en sus narices.

Algo ofendida, consternada y, sin dudas, con demasiada curiosidad para pensar en otra cosa, Sakura se quedó mirando la puerta de su hermano como si esta le fuera a dar las respuestas que necesitaba.

"_¿Así se atreve a reclamarme a mí por quedarme fuera un par de horas? ¡Y ni si quiera me quiere contar qué hizo! ¡Egoísta!"_

Y con esos pensamientos, acompañados por sus adorables mejillas infladas y sus brazos cruzados, bajó al comedor con la determinación de hacerle abrir la bocota a su hermano así fuera lo último que lograra.

* * *

><p>Touya gruñó ligeramente mientras se llevaba la taza de café a la boca. Sakura seguía mirándolo con esos ojos acusadores que lo irritaban tanto y se llenaba la boca a montones con todo lo que encontraba, como si ni siquiera fuera consciente de que lo hacía.<p>

"_Bueno, al menos come normalmente…"_

Pero eso no lograba quitar que estaba irritado. Había tenido una noche agotadora y los planes que le quedaban para ese día no lo hacían más feliz.

"_Es una traición a mis principios"_

Y, sin embargo, era muy consciente de que era lo correcto. No por él, sino por Sakura. Y hablando de Sakura, ya se estaba cansando de tener su mirada escudriñadora intentando descifrar el porqué de la inmortalidad del cangrejo en su rostro.

Dejó el café a un costado y la miró aburrido.

—Monstruo, ¿acaso tu vida se ha vuelto tan aburrida que lo único interesante en ella soy yo? —la picó mientras terminaba de comer sus huevos revueltos. Su hermana se atragantó y lo miró asustada.

—¿E-eh? —terminó por decir luego de que su padre le pasara un vaso con agua—, yo…yo no estaba mirando —al moreno le dieron ganas de reírse. Ese monstruo era la criatura menos sutil del mundo. Definitivamente no se le daban las mentiras.

—Sí, por supuesto. Entonces seguro que observabas a los miles de fantasmas que habitan esta casa detrás de mí, ¿no? —la muchacha solo guardó silencio con la cara roja como un tomate y Fujitaka le sonrió a sus hijos. Siempre eran tan particulares.

Continuaron comiendo con Touya riéndose internamente por la cara de Sakura y ella sintiéndose demasiado avergonzada para decir algo. Al final, su padre fue el primero en pararse de la mesa.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura. El desayuno estuvo delicioso —le sonrió y ella asintió devolviéndole el gesto—. Ahora será mejor que me apure, no quiero llegar tarde a la reunión en la universidad —la castaña puso cara de desilusión.

—¿No tenías el día de hoy libre? —el hombre suspiró y se puso el saco encima.

—Lamentablemente, me avisaron de esta reunión ayer por la noche y parece ser un asunto importante. Hay unas cosas que resolver que podrían tomarme todo el día —la chica se resignó y asintió.

—Bueno, será mejor que yo también me apure —Sakura entonces sí lució más alarmada.

—¡Espera!, ¿también te irás tú? —Touya arqueó una ceja y sacó su celular.

—Solo iré a hacer una llamada, monstruo. Dios, qué acosadora te has vuelto —le recriminó.

—¡Yo no soy una acosadora! —se defendió frunciendo graciosamente el ceño. Él rodó los ojos y caminó junto a su padre a la puerta de la casa.

—Ya, lo que digas. Por cierto, mejor báñate y cámbiate porque no pienso salir contigo si sigues luciendo como un monstruo tan aterrador —la muchacha iba a responderle con alguna cosa, pero entonces se quedó en blanco en cuanto terminó de procesar la frase.

—¿Salir? ¿Conmigo?

—¡Sí! —le afirmó exasperado—, mejor que estés lista para cuando vuelva —y se fue entrecerrando los ojos y dejando a su hermana con miles de preguntas.

—¿Y qué le picó ahora? —murmuró mirando el lugar por donde Touya había salido. Su padre se rió suavemente como si quisiera ocultar un secreto y cogió su maletín.

—Estoy seguro que tendrás un buen día. Diviértete, hija —y se despidió con un gesto con la mano.

Sola en su casa, Sakura solo pudo sentir como si le estuvieran ocultando algo. Algo grande pero que, sin embargo, sentía más emoción y curiosidad por descubrir que temor.

"_Y quizá esta salida pueda servir para pedirle disculpas…y descubrir qué tanto anduvo haciendo, ¡no se me va a escapar!"_

* * *

><p>Las calles de Tomoeda lucían preciosas ese día. Muy contrario al tiempo de los días anteriores, el sol había decidido hacer una espectacular aparición y todo se veía muy cálido a su alrededor. Sakura solo pudo cerrar los ojos un momento y recibir los rayos del sol con los brazos abiertos, porque esa energía positiva llevaba ya demasiados días sin sentirla.<p>

—Monstruo, deja de hacer un espectáculo en la calle o prometo que te dejo abandonada en el primer lugar más horrible que encuentre —al volver a abrir los ojos, se dio con la cara fastidiada de su hermano y la mirada de otros muchos curiosos que, de hecho, la miraban como si estuviera loca. Solo pudo reírse nerviosamente y acomodarse el cabello.

—Hoe, lo siento mucho —murmuró regresando al costado de su hermano.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y el centro de la ciudad ya lucía todo su ajetreo usual de los fines de semana. En realidad, no entendía qué hacían ahí pero no le importaba tanto como antes. Salir le estaba haciendo un bien que no se habría imaginado.

—¡Bueno! ¿Y qué haremos aquí?

—Me acompañarás a comprar algunas cosas —le comentó su hermano mirando las tiendas distraído.

Sakura asintió y se puso a mirar alegremente a su alrededor; sin embargo, la alegría le duró poco.

—¿Hermano?

—Dime —contestó aún absorto en sus cosas.

—Pero por este lado solo venden ropa para mujer… —susurró desconcertada. Touya giró entonces un poco la cara para verla y sonrió de costado de lo más divertido por su expresión.

—Lo sé. Solo avísame si ves algo aceptable —ella quiso replicar y hacerle las mil y un preguntas que le surgen a una hermana cuando su hermano la lleva a comprar ropa para mujer sin que este si quiera tenga una novia, pero se calló por cobarde.

—Es-está bien…

Con un suspiro, e intentando mantener sus dudas a raya, la menor de los Kinomoto se puso a ver atentamente los bonitos escaparates. Pronto se olvidó de Touya y lo que le había pedido, pasando a emocionarse, chillar y hacer ojitos frente a cada prenda que le resultaba adorable de cierta manera.

Se detuvo de pronto al ver un lindo vestido color azul cielo con encaje y un precioso cinturón.

—Este vestido… —dejó escapar un suspiro aún pasmada viéndolo.

—Nada mal —escuchó a su hermano decir parado a su costado. Se volvió a verlo y le sonrió.

—¿Así que te gusta también? —él la miró de reojo y luego la jaló hacia la tienda.

—Tenemos que comprobar una cosa primero.

Sakura se quedó parada a un costado de la entrada mientras Touya iba a decirle algo a una de las mujeres de la tienda. Frunció un poco los labios preguntándose qué rayos pasaba con él ese día y, sobre todo, ¡para quién estaba buscando un regalo! Era obvio que se trataba de una mujer, pero…

—Monstruo, ve a probarte esto —le dijo y le extendió el vestido que habían estado viendo. Ella boqueó unas cuantas veces antes de poder hablar.

—¿Y eso por qué? —atinó a preguntar. Él gruñó y puso la expresión de mayor fastidio que le había visto en la mañana.

—Agradecería que no preguntaras y solo te lo probaras, ¿bien? —algo ofendida por su tono, se cruzó de brazos y lo retó con la mirada.

—No me probaré ese vestido si no me dices para qué lo hago —y se cruzó de brazos decidida a no cambiar de opinión. Los oscuros ojos de su hermano la atravesaron con molestia, pero no se rindió ante eso.

Al final, él suspiró cansinamente.

—Es un regalo —murmuró desviando la mirada.

—¡Pues es obvio que no te lo ibas a poner tú! ¿Para quién es? —insistió sin moverse un ápice de su sitio. Él entonces volvió los ojos a ella de manera intimidante.

—Sakura —dijo apretando los dientes.

—Touya —respondió ella con voz más suave, pero sin perder su posición. El moreno apretó los labios y frunció el ceño a más no poder antes de gruñir una vez más y lanzar un par de maldiciones por lo bajo.

—Es para alguien especial y es lo único que vas a saber. ¿Te lo vas a probar o no? —ella arrugó la nariz de manera tierna aún algo insatisfecha; sin embargo, se convenció que lo más prudente era probarse el vestido porque, obviamente, Touya estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

—Bueno —y le quitó el vestido no muy suavemente para luego irse dando pisotadas a los probadores.

En medio de la tienda, Touya solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa ante la notable furia de su hermanita mientras las vendedoras miraban el lugar por donde se había ido la castaña algo asombradas.

"_Y luego dice que no camina como un monstruo"_

Algo cansado, se sentó a esperar a que saliera del probador. Llevaba algún tiempo sin ir a ninguna tienda de ropa, pero aún podía recordar la última vez que había estado en una.

Rodó los ojos y espantó los recuerdos de cierta chica de largos cabellos negros discutiendo con él para que la acompañara a ver algunas prendas. No era momento de andarse acordando de esas cosas, debía estar enfocado porque tenía un plan que cumplir.

"_Estúpido plan"_

Ir por ahí paseándose entre tiendas y mirando escaparates definitivamente no era algo para él. Mucho menos estar escogiendo ropa para mujer, pero había dado su palabra y cumpliría por más desagradable que pudiera resultarle la idea.

"_Aunque uno siempre puede arrepentirse a último momento y…"_

—Eh…ya está —lo despertó la vocecita de Sakura a sus espaldas.

Se giró y, al verla, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó algo sonrojada y girando sobre su eje frente al espejo.

Touya abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, solo se la quedó viendo un rato más. Apretó los labios y pareció algo malhumorado de repente pero, justo cuando Sakura se proponía preguntarle qué le pasaba, él volteó el rostro hacia una de las vendedoras.

—Lo llevaré —la chica asintió rápidamente con una sonrisita nerviosa en el rostro y se alejó a la caja.

—¿Entonces sí te gustó? —él la volvió a mirar un poco más y luego asintió.

—Creo que es justo lo que estaba buscando —sin aclararle más, se fue a pagar.

La castaña se quedó con la pregunta en la boca y puso cara de desilusión. ¡Y ella que esperaba sacarle algo más a ese arisco de Touya!, pero ya encontraría la oportunidad. Por el momento, se dedicó a ver qué tal le quedaba el vestido y sonrió tiernamente.

"_¡Es precioso! Yo también tendré que volver por uno"_

—¡Monstruo, sácate ese vestido y vámonos ya! —le gritó de repente su hermano cerca de la entrada de la tienda. Ella se giró convirtiendo su rostro al instante para responder a eso.

—¡Yo no soy un monstruo!

* * *

><p>—<em>Te lo digo en serio, Tomoyo, está raro <em>—pudo percibir la consternación que inundaba a su mejor amiga aún solo escuchando su voz. Y no era para menos, ella estaba de acuerdo: Touya Kinomoto algo extraño debía tener para hacer las cosas que Sakura le estaba contando.

—Quizá solo quiere alegrarte, Sakurita—intentó calmarla.

—_No lo sé, ¿no te dije que me hizo probarme ese vestido? ¡Y dijo que era para alguien especial! Además, no llegó a dormir anoche a casa y parece algo más distraído de lo normal _—al escucharla hablar así, Tomoyo primero se sorprendió por lo atenta que parecía estar la usualmente despistada Sakura a todo. Y, luego, sintió como si la golpearan en el estómago con algo muy duro.

Sin embargo, se tragó sus emociones diciéndose a sí misma que debía esperar a colgar y trató de sonar normal al decir: —Tómalo con calma y míralo por el lado positivo: estás teniendo un lindo día. Relájate y deja las interrogantes para después.

—_Tienes razón, es lo más distraída que he estado en días _—admitió la otra con algo de nostalgia en la voz—, _¡bueno, te dejo! Ahí viene Touya de regreso con el almuerzo, ¡prometo que te llamaré luego!_

Un par de segundos después, la comunicación se había cortado. Tomoyo apartó el celular de sí y lo dejó a un lado sin si quiera mirarlo.

Usualmente saber de Sakura siempre era una alegría, pero esa llamada había terminado dejándola con tanta amargura que no echarse a llorar era un logro épico.

Al principio, se extrañó un poco por lo que su amiga le contaba. ¿Qué Touya la había sacado a la fuerza de casa? ¿Qué la había llevado a ver vestidos? No lograba concebir un mundo en que ambas cosas pudieran ir juntas en una misma oración, pero al parecer había sucedido. Y se alegró, porque, a pesar de parecer tan extrañada, Sakura sonaba feliz como no la había escuchado en días.

Sin embargo, enterarse que Touya Kinomoto andaba comprando vestidos _para alguien especial _no la hacía feliz, pero ella no tenía derecho a quejarse así que apretó los labios y se tragó el dolor.

"_Además, también puede que sola sea una jugarreta para comprarle algo a Sakura"_

Ese argumento también era muy convincente. Sabía muy bien que ese hombre era capaz de todo por Sakura, incluso lo impensable por parte de él.

"_De cualquier manera, si él de verdad tuviera a alguien especial entonces…entonces estaría bien. Algún día tendrá que pasar"_

Algo muy dentro de ella se removió y sintió que los ojos le ardían un poco, pero se negó a que esas emociones siguieran fluyendo. Ya con más de dos semanas en Londres tenía cierta práctica intentando ignorar sus pensamientos sobre Touya Kinomoto y todo lo que él pudiera provocar en ella pero…

…pero seguía siendo difícil y siempre lo sería. No podía sentirlo de otra manera por mucho que ella hubiera tomado la decisión de irse. Una decisión que le había costado tanto como le estaba pesando, pero que creía era la mejor opción.

Un par de toques en su puerta le hicieron abandonar sus pensamientos y, segundos después, tenía a Eriol mirándola con una sonrisa.

—¿Lista para irnos? —ella lo miró detenidamente un momento sin responder y esa fue la señal de alarma para que él abandonara su sonrisa y decidiera acercarse un poco—. ¿Tomoyo? —fue lo único que se atrevió a preguntar.

La muchacha de ojos amatistas meneó la cabeza, como si se sacudiera de algo, y se paró con una renovada sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ya estoy lista, perdón por la demora. Sakura llamó, parece sentirse mucho mejor hoy —él asintió aunque no estaba convencido de que ella estuviera bien.

—Esas son buenas noticias, ¿arregló las cosas con Shaoran?

—No —dijo ella saliendo su habitación—, pero está paseando con su hermano. Se escuchaba feliz —Eriol entonces entendió todo.

—Tomoyo, creo que… —ella le pidió que guardara silencio con la mirada y se alisó la falda que llevaba.

—Mejor vámonos ya, no quiero que se impacienten por nuestra tardanza —y se dirigió hacia la salida del departamento que estaban ocupando.

Eriol solo pudo quedarse en su lugar observándola caminar y preguntándose una vez más por qué la dejaba hacerse tanto daño.

Quizá era el hecho de que quería que Tomoyo se diera cuenta de sus errores por sí sola y que no dudaba que lo haría en un punto cercano. O quizá la quería lo suficiente para negarle cualquier cosa.

Cualquiera fuera la situación, esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

><p>Sakura se llevó el último bocado de helado de fresa a la boca y cerró los ojos para saborearlo mejor. ¡Qué rico había estado! Hace tanto que no comía un buen helado…<p>

—¡Estuvo delicioso! —exclamó finalmente cuando volvió a abrir los ojos. Frente a ella, su hermano con su cara de póker le dio una mirada condescendiente.

—Pues eso parece, porque casi te comes la copa también… —ella enrojeció y lo miró enojada.

—¡Ya cállate, Touya! —tal como lo esperaba, una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro. Sakura se armó de toda su paciencia para no golpearlo por debajo de la mesa y sencillamente continuó acribillándolo con la mirada.

Se habían detenido en un lugar de comida rápida luego de la larga jornada de compras. A pesar de que habían conseguido el vestido que Touya compró relativamente rápido, eso no había bastado para el moreno. La había paseado por todo el centro de tienda en tienda obligándola a probarse más tonterías que al final no compraba.

En algún momento llegó a pensar que él se estaba divirtiendo a su costa o que se estaba vengando por algo o quizá ambas, pero la había compensado con helado. Y el helado arreglaba muchas cosas según Sakura.

Se estiró en su silla y luego se desparramó en esta.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y ahora ya regresaremos a casa? —preguntó jugando con la pajita de su bebida. Touya se metió un poco de helado a la boca y desvió la vista a la ventana antes de responder.

—¿No quieres ir un rato al parque de diversiones? —ella infló las mejillas y arqueó una ceja.

—No molestes —le advirtió. Él apoyó el rostro en su mano dejando el helado de lado para mirarla.

—Lo decía en serio —la ojiverde lo observó intentando descubrir cualquier atisbo de burla en su voz.

Que su hermano mayor le estuviera haciendo esa propuesta era bastante irreal por el simple hecho de que…bueno, él odiaba la diversión en general. Bien, no "toda la diversión", pero sí tenía cierta aversión hacia los parques de diversiones.

—Touya —lo llamó con la preocupación inundando su lindo rostro—, ¿te sientes bien? —el moreno resopló y le miró enojado.

—Estoy perfectamente, solo pensé que no querrías regresar a casa aún —le aclaró frunciendo el ceño más de lo normal—, pero ya que no quieres ir… —y se paró de la mesa.

Ella abrió la boca un poco por la sorpresa aún negándose a creer que Touya Kinomoto quisiera llevarla a un parque de diversiones por voluntad propia. Entonces, la voz de Tomoyo diciéndole casi una hora antes que quizá él solo quería distraerla le llegó a la mente y se enterneció como hace mucho que no hacía.

"_Se preocupa siempre. No sería Touya si no lo hiciera…"_

Así que se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta donde su hermano para tomarlo del brazo por sorpresa y arrastrarlo fuera del local en dirección contraria a su vivienda. Él solo la observó desconcertado.

—¿Qué rayos haces, Sakura? —sin soltarlo y aún jalándolo, le dedicó una sonrisita infantil.

—Dijiste que me llevarías al parque y, ya que lo has hecho por voluntad propia, me niego a rechazar la oferta.

—Pero…

—¡Pero qué divertido va a ser!, ¿no? —le interrumpió con los ojos brillantes. Touya quiso decir algo más, pero se calló al verla tan emocionada.

La muchacha volvió la mirada al frente entonces y soltó una risita por lo bajo. No se había equivocado: estaba siendo definitivamente un buen día.

* * *

><p>Touya miró a Sakura bajar del carrusel con la sonrisa más grande del mundo y no pudo evitar menear la cabeza en desaprobación. ¡Ya tenía 24 años! ¿No debería ser algo más madura? Insistir en subirse a un carrusel era pasarse de la raya…<p>

Mientras su hermana se acercaba, cayó en la cuenta de que ya eran casi las 5 de la tarde. Y eso solo significa una cosa: era hora de poner en acción la segunda parte de su plan.

—¡Eso estuvo genial! —escuchó decir a la castaña cuando estuvo por fin a su costado—, creo que ahora iré a…

—A casa, será mejor que nos apuremos o se nos hará tarde —masculló maldiciéndose internamente por hacer eso. Ella puso cara de desilusión.

—Pe-pero, aún me quedan juegos por…

—A casa, Sakura. Tenemos que ir a otro lado después de esto —dijo con un tono que no dejaba mucho lugar a réplicas. Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y a dónde iremos?

—Tenemos un evento especial esta noche —ella entrecerró los ojos dejando su nube de algodón por un instante.

Touya había estado muy raro todo el día. Primero la llevaba a comprar un regalo, luego la invitaba a almorzar, después se la llevaba al parque y, ahora, decía que tenían un evento especial esa noche. Ella no era la más astuta, ¡pero era obvio que algo se traía entre manos su hermano!

Decidida a sacarle lo que fuera que planeaba, se plantó frente a él.

—Has estado raro todo el día, si no me dices qué está sucediendo no voy a ir a ninguna parte —y frunció el ceño para dejar en claro que hablaba muy en serio.

La verdad, el moreno se preguntó por qué tenía que estar afrontando todas esas discusiones. Al instante, una vocecita le dijo que todo esto era por el bien de Sakura y que seguro al final del día ella estaría mucho mejor (o eso esperaba. Se masajeó la frente y enfrentó a su hermana con cara de aburrimiento.

—Si vienes conmigo a casa, te arreglas y decides ir a donde te llevaré sin hacer más preguntas hasta que lleguemos, te prometo que vas a entender todo —la muchacha lo miró con suspicacia e hizo un puchero.

—¿Voy a saberlo todo? —preguntó aún no muy convencida.

—Va a tomar tanto sentido, monstruo —confirmó con voz monótona.

—¿Incluso me dirás por qué no estuviste en casa anoche? —Touya rodó los ojos y rogó por algo más de paciencia.

—Lo sabrás todo.

Sakura lo enfocó con sus grandes ojos verdes aún con cierta duda y una mueca pero luego asintió rendida por la curiosidad.

—Bien, ¡pero si me estás engañando y todo esto es algún tipo de jugarreta…!

—Sí, sí, lo que digas —y, luego, se adelantó a la salida sin si quiera tomar en cuenta sus amenazas.

La chica se sintió muy ofendida y dudó si seguirlo. ¿Por qué no podía tomarse su enojo en serio? Mortificada, decidió seguirlo solo porque todo eso le causaba mucha intriga y, la verdad, se la estaba pasando mejor de lo que esperaba. Además, ¿qué tan malo podría ser ese lugar a donde pensaba llevarla?

* * *

><p>—Bien —le dijo Touya mirando el reloj nada más cruzaron la puerta de su casa—, ya son casi las seis así que será mejor que te apures. Siempre te demoras mucho —le recriminó mirando algo en su celular.<p>

—¿Qué? ¿No podremos descansar ni un poquito? —preguntó con voz lastimera y es que los pies la estaban matando. Él bufó y la empujó hacia las escaleras.

—Ni de broma. Ya te dije que siempre te demoras mucho y se supone que debemos estar allá a las ocho de la noche.

La pobre Sakura gimoteó bajito, preguntándose si no sería mejor sencillamente dejar todo así y tirarse a dormir a su cama como quería, pero su hermano no le dio tiempo para arrepentirse. Ya la estaba empujando otra vez a las escaleras.

—Te quiero lista a las siete con treinta, monstruo, o si no te arrepentirás —gruñó. Ella asintió rendida y comenzó a subir con desgano.

—Eh —se detuvo de repente—, espera, ¿qué se supone que debo ponerme? ¿Es un evento formal o algo así? —eso pareció despertar a Touya que seguía haciendo quién sabe qué cosas con su celular.

No le respondió al instante, porque volvió hacia la sala y, cuando Sakura estaba a punto de volverlo a llamar, reapareció con un paquete.

Era el paquete donde estaba el vestido que había comprado esa tarde.

Él se lo arrojó sin mucha delicadeza y ella se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Era…era para ella?

—¿Touya? —Lo llamó algo consternada— ¿es…esto es…para mí? —era una pregunta algo tonta, pero de verdad estaba sorprendida.

El moreno frunció el ceño extrañado.

—¿Para quién más sería? —le respondió frunciendo el ceño. Ella boqueó un par de veces; sin embargo, no alcanzó a decir nada más cuando vio a su hermano dirigirse hacia la salida—. Bien, tengo que hacer una cosa y para cuando regrese te quiero lista. No más preguntas.

Y, sin más, desapareció. Sakura se quedó sin moverse por unos segundos y luego miró el paquete entre sus manos…

Todo eso era demasiado raro.

* * *

><p>Touya, sentado en el sofá de su casa, con una sencilla camisa y un pantalón, intentó no gruñir a la persona con la que hablaba por el celular.<p>

—Te digo que sí iremos. Ella está casi lista —aseguró controlando su genio.

—_Bien, porque si te atreves a arrepentirte te voy a matar y…_

—Mocosa, hice una promesa y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Deja de molestar y ya no llames o ella va a sospechar. Adiós —y, sin importarle lo que la chica tuviera que decir, cortó.

Esa tontería estaba comenzando a estresarlo demasiado. No era gran fan de los misterios, ni de mantener las cosas en suspenso. A él le gustaban las cosas francas, pero al parecer esta vez no estaba en sus manos decidir cómo quería las cosas. Solo era un personaje secundario en esa historia de locos.

Dejó el celular a un costado y se desordenó el cabello con su única mano buena. Debería recibir un premio por todo lo que hacía, sí…

El timbre sonó y él se levantó extrañado. No se suponía que nadie se apareciera por ahí. Al abrir la puerta, la brillante sonrisa de Yukito Tsukishiro fue lo primero que vio.

—¿Yuki? ¿Qué rayos…? —el otro rió y pasó cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Me envío Meiling. Ya sabes que está muy nerviosa —le aclaró con una sonrisa. Touya masculló algo parecido a "esa mocosa…" y puso su mejor cara de enojo. Su mejor amigo solo pudo sonreír con condescendencia—. No la culpes, solo quiere que todo sea perfecto.

—Ya lo sé, pero si sigue hostigándome así yo me voy a encargar de que Sakura no llegue a ese lugar —Yukito solo pudo palmearle el hombro suavemente.

—No, claro que no lo harás porque quieres a Sakura demasiado y solo deseas su felicidad.

El moreno se lo quedó viendo con algo de sorpresa al principio pero la vergüenza le ganó y terminó bajando la mirada. Odiaba cuando Yukito decía esas cosas, era molesto verse en evidencia.

Tratando de cambiar de tema, miró, por enésima vez en el día, el reloj y su ceño volvió a fruncirse. ¡Sabía que ese monstruo se demoraría más de la cuenta! Y si llegaban un segundo tarde, esa mocosa iba a fastidiarlo de por vida.

—¡Monstruo, será mejor que…! —comenzó a gritar mirando hacia las escaleras con molestia, pero los pasos apresurados de su hermana en el pasillo lo detuvieron.

—Ya estoy, ya estoy. Lamento haber tardado un poco, es que no encontraba mi labial —se excusó mientras bajaba las escaleras. Sakura estaba esperando más regaños, pero nunca aparecieron.

El silencio se había hecho en la casa nada más verla aparecer. Iba con el vestido que Touya le había dado, el cabello ondeado suelto y un maquillaje ligero. Cuando se paró a la mitad de las escaleras para comprobar que su hermano siguiera ahí, se dio con la sorpresa de que también estaba Yukito. Quiso saludarlo, pero la manera en que su hermano y él la miraban la hizo sentirse cohibida.

Se revisó el vestido pensando que algo estaba mal y se pasó una mano por el cabello. ¡Oh, no! Quizá era poco adecuado para el lugar a donde iban…

—Eh, ¿no me veo bien? —preguntó temerosa. Eso pareció sacar a los varones de su estupefacción, porque al instante tuvo a Yukito sonriéndole.

—¡Te ves maravillosa, Sakura! —le aseguró él. Ella sonrió y luego bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a donde Touya.

—¿De verdad está bien? —el moreno se la quedó viendo unos segundos más en silencio y luego sonrió un poco.

—Créeme que estás bien, monstruo —murmuró para luego adelantarse a abrir la puerta—; mejor que nos apuremos —dijo saliendo.

La chica volvió a respirar tranquila y, solo entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que Yukito también iba con ellos.

—¿También vienes, Yukito? —le preguntó comenzando a caminar. Él solo se limitó a asentir mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa—. ¡Oh! Entonces tú sí sabes a dónde iremos… —Yukito la miró y le sonrió.

—Sí, pero no creas que te lo diré —dijo adivinando las intenciones de la castaña. Ella pareció desilusionarse un poco—. Es que es una sorpresa —le susurró empujándola hacia el taxi que Touya había parado.

Sakura se subió ya sin energías para rechistar y suspiró en su asiento. ¡Estaban comenzando a disgustarle las sorpresas!

* * *

><p>—¿El templo Tsukimine? —fue lo primero que escapó de la boca de Sakura al bajar del auto.<p>

Ella había imaginado muchísimas cosas, pero en realidad cada vez solo lograba confundirse más. ¿Por qué la llevaría Touya a un lugar como ese? Es decir, no tenía sentido. Sobre todo porque el templo cerraba por las noches.

—¿A qué vinimos? —se animó a preguntar finalmente. Touya, parado a su costado con una mueca, solo suspiró como si algo le pasara mucho y le puso una mano en la espalda para animarla a pasar.

—Vamos, pronto entenderás —se limitó a decir.

Sin saber qué clase de pregunta hacer y con la mente totalmente en blanco, se dejó llevar. Era completamente raro estar ahí por la noche, hacía muchos años que no iba a esas horas.

Recordaba jugar de niña ahí o haber seguido alguna vez a Touya, ya que era el lugar donde solía juntarse en la secundaria con sus amigos. Y era un lugar tan bonito. Aunque debía decir que su mejor recuerdo ahí no procedía de sus incansables juegos, no. El mejor recuerdo era con Shaoran.

"_Porque aquí fue donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso…"_

Había sido de noche también y tampoco había luna aquella vez. Solo eran ellos, las estrellas y el silencio. Llevaban saliendo ya un par de semanas y Shaoran lucía muy frustrado por algo mientras paseaban intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, porque no se suponía que estuvieran ahí. Ella nunca llegó a entender exactamente cómo, pero en algún momento terminó colgada de su cuello porque había escuchado ruidos extraños y, claro, se había asustado. Entonces él por fin la había besado, tan cálidamente, tan delicadamente que sintió que se derretía. Y le había dicho que la quería.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se instaló en su rostro. Aquellos buenos recuerdos…

—Monstruo —escuchó que la llamaba Touya. Al subir la mirada, vio el campo adornado con lucecitas brillantes y velas. Suave música que inundaba el lugar y las flores en todo su esplendor nocturno—, ya llegamos —murmuró su hermano y la empujó para que avanzara.

Sakura alcanzó a dar unos cuantos pasos con su mente trabajando a todo dar. Giró sobre su eje observando lo hermoso que todo lucía, su hermano y Yukito parados cerca del sendero que los había llevado ahí y, finalmente, se encontró con la única persona que lograba hacer que todo encajara.

Shaoran.

Sintió que su corazón se oprimió para luego acelerarse a más no poder, también terminando de comprender de qué iba todo. Retrocedió casi por instinto, ya con los ojos empañados.

—Sakura —dijo él intentando acercarse pero ella retrocedió más.

—¿Touya? —se volteó a verlo sintiendo claramente como se mareaba—, ¿Touya, por qué…? —intentó preguntar pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

Su hermano hizo una mueca y bajó la mirada. Ella no lo podía creer, ¡él había sido parte de esa treta! ¡Y la estaba obligando a confrontar a Shaoran cuando sabía bien por todo lo que había pasado!

El primer instinto de Sakura fue correr y así lo hizo. Se precipitó hacia cualquier lugar con el único objetivo de alejarse, pero no dio ni tres pasos cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba del brazo. Era Touya.

Con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que contenía, lo miró con la tristeza plasmada en su rostro.

—¿Por qué…? —volvió a preguntar ya sin moverse.

Él suspiró e hizo una mueca, probablemente pensando cómo explicarse aunque para Sakura no había explicación. Su hermano la había traicionado.

—Sakura, te he visto convertirte en todo lo que detestas en estas semanas. Podrás creer que me estoy metiendo en un asunto que no me concierne, pero si se trata de ti debes saber que sí es mi asunto. Sobre todo porque me gustaría verte feliz, volver a ser la que eras y…creo que eso no va a pasar sin el mocoso ese…

—¡Tú no entiendes nada, Touya! —lo interrumpió y él la miró pidiéndole que lo dejara terminar así.

—Ayer fui a verlo porque creo que llegaste al límite. Lo escuché e intenté comprenderlo y…ahora creo que deberías escucharlo. Sé que podrás pensar que estoy loco, pero si yo he decidido ayudarlo a hacer esto es porque…porque me parece que merece un voto de confianza. Y si yo pienso eso, ¿no crees que deberías darle al menos la oportunidad de hablar para defenderse? No significa que tengas que creerle o no, solo…puedes darle esa oportunidad. Sé que quieres hacerlo.

La chica se lo quedó viendo con miles de cosas chocándose entre sí en su mente. De reojo, pudo ver a Yukito mirándole como si quisiera pedirle disculpas por eso y, con algo de sorpresa, a Meiling que estaba allí también, quien le pedía silenciosamente lo mismo que su hermano.

Estaba hecha un caos; sin embargo, lo único que podía pensar era en que Touya estaba involucrado en eso. Touya, su hermano que siempre había detestado a Shaoran, lo había ayudado a armar todo. A llevarla hasta allí. Y eso solo podía significar algo: sea lo que sea que Shaoran tuviera para decir, merecía ser oído y, con muchas probabilidades, sería cierto.

Tragó pesado y un par de lagrimillas se le escaparon por los nervios que la invadieron. Le dio una última mirada a Touya y asintió, separándose de él para respirar por última vez antes de voltearse.

Se giró y la tímida sonrisa de Shaoran la recibió. Fue ese instante cuando supo que no importaba mucho lo que él le dijera, seguro terminaría creyéndole. Y, entonces, Sakura también sonrió.

* * *

><p>Touya, Yukito y Meiling se encontraron pronto fuera de templo Tsukimine. Los dos últimos tenían una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro, pero Touya parecía querer matar a alguien.<p>

—¡Buen trabajo, chicos! Dios, no puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado... —dijo Meiling suspirando de la felicidad.

—Creo que todo va a estar bien ahora —añadió Yukito sonriente.

Lo único que escucharon por parte de Touya fue un gruñido. A la chica no le hizo mucha gracia, pero a Tsukishiro al parecer sí, porque terminó riéndose y meneando la cabeza.

—No reniegues, Touya, que al final has hecho lo correcto.

—Es cierto, Kinomoto, nada de esto habría sido posible sin ti —admitió muy a su pesar Meiling.

El moreno arqueó una ceja y los miró raro, pero no dijo nada hasta no darse la vuelta.

—Me voy; mejor que ese mocoso lleve a casa a mi hermana —la chica Li frunció el ceño algo ofendida por las actitudes de cavernícola, según ella, de Touya pero Yukito la detuvo.

Su mirada le hizo comprender que probablemente él necesitaba estar solo. Inspiró fuertemente y asintió, pero no pudo evitar decirle una última cosa antes de que desapareciera.

—¡Hey, Kinomoto, gracias! —exclamó. El aludido no se detuvo y solo hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

Touya se aseguró de alejarse lo suficiente antes de permitirse ver una vez más el templo. Solo esperaba realmente haber hecho lo correcto por mucho que le hubiera costado.

Por supuesto, Sakura se merecía ese esfuerzo y más. Además, nadie lo había obligado. Fue entonces que recordó lo que había pasado anoche…

.

_Touya miró fijamente a Shaoran mientras este le mantenía la mirada por igual. El mocoso había terminado de dar ya sus explicaciones. La verdad, luego de haberlo oído, Touya solo podía pensar una cosa: Li era un idiota._

_Y, a pesar de que estaba seguro que estaba en lo correcto, le creía. Maldita sea, le creía._

_Lo conocía y sabía que solo a ese mocoso inepto podían pasarle esas cosas. Exhaló con fuerza y se pasó una mano por la cara._

—_Bien _—_dijo luego de ese momento de reflexión. El castaño frunció el ceño sin entender._

—_¿Bien qué?_

—_Bien, ¿cuál es tu plan para recuperar la confianza de mi hermana? _—_Li pareció confundido y luego comenzó a balbucear._

—_Bu-bueno…yo, eh, en realidad… —Touya rodó los ojos. Genial, el idiota no tenía un plan._

—_Mejor que idees algo pronto porque no pienso dejar que Sakura siga sufriendo por tu culpa, mocoso. Y será mejor que sea grandioso y rápido, porque mi voluntad de ayudarte no pasará de mañana en la noche —dijo mirándolo hostilmente._

_Shaoran, muy aturdido por las palabras del moreno, asintió._

—_¿Me vas a ayudar de verdad? —preguntó una vez más sin poder terminar de creérselo._

_Gruñido de por medio, Touya asintió. Al instante, Shaoran se paró y buscó su teléfono para llamar a la única persona que podría ayudarlo en esa ocasión: Meiling. Luego recordó que estaba en su cuarto, así que se volteó para ir a sacarlo, pero antes de desaparecer no pudo evitar voltearse a ver al hombre que estaba sentado en su sofá._

—_¿En serio me crees, Kinomoto? —inquirió solo para asegurarse de que eso era real. Él lo miró con el ceño fruncido y luego se reclinó totalmente en el asiento._

—_Hago esto por Sakura —dijo como toda respuesta. Eso fue lo único que necesitó Shaoran para ser feliz._

_Touya, ya solo, miró a su alrededor y cerró los ojos un momento. Todo era siempre por Sakura._

.

Y luego esa mocosa había armado todo ese circo y lo había obligado a hacer todas esas cosas. Realmente las mujeres llegaban a dar miedo, pero ya no había nada más que pensar o por lo cual arrepentirse: el destino estaba echado y él no podía evitar sentir que era lo mejor. Sin dudas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Emi-chan .-<strong>

¡Sí! Por fin el capítulo 10 ha sido terminado y subido, no pueden ni imaginarse lo inmensamente feliz que estoy. Por un momento pensé que sufriría otro de mis horribles bloqueos, pero ya pasó, jeje. ¡Hola a todos, por cierto!

Bueno, esta vez me enfoqué totalmente en Sakura y Touya y bueno, creo que es fácil saber por qué hice así el capítulo sin darles ninguna pista de la conversación de Touya y Shaoran, aunque al final vieron la parte importante de lo que sucedió la noche que hablaron. Bleh, espero que esté bien. Yo al menos estoy mil veces más satisfecha con este capítulo que con el anterior, aunque me ha obligado a alargar un poquito más el fanfic.

Quiero informar, también, que solo quedan dos capítulos de _Mi pequeño Monstruo_. Estoy que muero de la emoció y creo que me dedicaré casi por completo a este fanfic hasta que lo termine.

Mil gracias a **Rosa**, **Nybell **y **HimeVampireChan **por esos maravillosos reviews, también a las personas que tienen este fanfic en alertas y favoritos. Graciaas!

Y bueno, eso es todo. Realmente espero volver pronto y creo que lo único que lo impediría serían las clases. En fin, saludos y un abrazo a todos!


End file.
